Welcome to my World
by Liam G
Summary: The Winter War is over and Ichigo is on his way to a new world. Agreeing with Urahara's request after a bitter arguement he left everyone behind except two. Now he finds himself replacing a fallen student's place in an effort to bring peace to two worlds. Only this time he isn't fighting alone. IchixTierxInnerMokaxRukia. Will follow manga story after Midou's incident.
1. A New Day Part Starrk

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them as per usual. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Shiro/hollow Ichigo"**

**"****_Zangetsu"_**

**XXXX**

Kurosaki Ichigo sat watching the world slowly passed through his vision as the strange bus drove onwards towards their destination. He was beginning the next chapter of his life at a new school, in a new environment, and with a new path for his life. Going forward with only one of his friends, Arisawa Tatsuki, the rest besides Chad had decided the choices he had made since coming home from the Winter War were at best, questionable. The biggest problem stemmed from all of the women that he had suddenly found revolving around in his life, a problem that was compounded by the surprising decision made by one.

She was a very beautiful and extremely powerful woman who was going to stay with him despite who she once was, a fact he no longer cared about. He had never really explored his relationships with the opposite gender, least of all any kind of relationship that was romantic in nature. This has been especially true since his mother's death, but now with peace finally achieved that problem came rushing to the forefront. It had taken only one person and one very ugly incident to force the issue to a head. That argument was all he needed to accept Kisuke's offer for him and the others to leave Karakura town for a school year to help out an old friend of the former Twelfth Squad Taichou.

Thankfully, they left knowing that Chad and Shihōin Yoruichi would be there as well to protect his twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, each growing spiritually aware due to his reiatsu. Not that the goat-face couldn't by himself, but still it made Ichigo feel relieved anyway to know they were helping. Now here they were on this weird bus going to their new life with the untold promises of new troubles awaiting them. For some reason Ichigo was not fazed by this fact, after all that he been through last year, he was actually looking forward to this new challenge. He smiled to himself as he gazed down at the sleeping form that was using his body for her personal pillow, looking at her face outlined by her braided blonde hair, he thanked Kami how blessed he was that she was all his. Closing his own eyes he slowly drifted into a deep sleep remembering how his life turned one hundred and eighty degrees right after the end of his and Aizen's final climatic battle.

XXXX

Several months earlier…..

The last blow had been delivered; the false demigod was slowly being encased with a kidō spell while the black hair youth that defeated him laid crumbled on the ground watching. As his vision started to fade, he watched as a small orb materialized out from his opponent's chest and floated towards him just before he finally blacked out. Moments later Urahara Kisuke arrived to find a sealed Aizen and his favorite substitute shinigami unconscious, his body slowly reverting to its former self. What the former Taichou was not expecting was how stable and calm Ichigo's reiatsu seemed to be, Kisuke had assumed that the young shinigami's riatsue would be in turmoil and wild.

The Final Getsuga was to end Ichigo's time as a shinigami and make him a mere human soul again with no spiritual powers. Yet if Kisuke was correct, the young warrior had even more reiryoku than before and it slowly being masked by something. He walked up to the sealed form of Aizen Sōsuke and placed his hand upon the man, chanting a quick kido spell he scanned for the troublesome orb, the Hōgyoku and found nothing. He spun around and looked directly at Ichigo's fallen form, slowly a smile developed as he realized who the master of the Hōgyoku was now. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the approaching voices of some very familiar people. Kisuke had to quickly walk to intercept Ichigo's friends to keep them from Aizen's sealed prison and to keep some distance from Ichigo for the time being.

"What the hell Hat and Clogs!?" yelled Kuchiki Rukia, the petite but very violent shinigami, who was obviously pissed that she was being kept from the young man whose life she cherished.

"Is Kurosaki-kun OK Urahara-san?" a very distraught Inoue Orihime cried trying to get passed the eccentric shouten owner.

"My dear Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan Kurosaki-kun is just exhausted from his battle with Sōsuke, he is only passed out right now. We do need to get him back to the shouten as soon as possible however. Besides I also have need of your skills Inoue-chan for some others that have serious wounds that need to be looked after." Kisuke said as he pulled out his iconic fan hiding his face from the God-like healer.

"What?" yelled Rukia, "How the hell can you just take him like that Urahara? He needs to go to the Fourth Squad barracks to be healed by Unohana Taichou. All due respect to Orihime-chan but he shouldn't be moved so soon."

"He needs to be home Kuchiki-san and he needs to be in his body before his riatsue spikes uncontrollably and something unfortunate happens while he is outside of his body. You and Abarai fuku-taichou need to report to the Fourth Squad barracks to treat your own wounds before you each report to your own Taichous. I am sure Kuchiki taichou wants to see his imouto-chan and his fuku-taichou now that he has returned from Hueco Mundo with Zaraki Taichou. As for the rest of you we should immediately return to the World of the Living to get Ichigo back into his body and allow him to get some rest before he has to recount his actions against Aizen." Kisuke said.

"Why the rush Urahara-san?" asked the Quincy Ishida Uryū as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"My dear Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun needs all the rest he can get as I am sure you and the others would also like to restore your own strength as well. You will each have to recount your own adventures to the Sou-Taichou. He and the other taichous' I am sure will want to hear the accounts of how each of you played a part in the defeat of numerous Espada and Arrancars in Hueco Mundo."

Uryū just looked at the shouten owner with narrowed eyes, as he did so that was when everyone else's began to realize that something was not right with the situation and with Ichigo as well. Uryū walked up to Urahara and bluntly asked in the calmest voice ever, "What is happening to Ichigo?"

With a flick of his hand his fan closes, his gray eyes staring straight into the Quincy's own blue, he finally exhaled, "Ichigo used the Final Getsuga. As a consequence of that technique, he will start to lose all of his shinigami powers and he will be rendered powerless soon. So it is imperative that we get him home and into his body before that happens Ishida-kun."

"NO!" Rukia cried as she started screaming trying to push pass Renji as he grabbed her. Renji looked at Chad as he held onto Orihime as she too was trying to get to unconscious shinigami. Chad looked back at Renji; questions in his eyes for the shinigami. Unable to return the gentle giant's stare Renji slowly looked down at Rukia as she collapsed into her oldest friends arms sobbing.

"When Ichigo loses his powers no one from Soul Society will be allowed to interact or make contact with Ichigo again. We will be forbidden to see or talk to him, as it is the law that no shinigami are to have contact with normal humans. Anyone from the Protection Squads who is caught could be severely punished by Central 46." Renji said in a heavy voice.

He looked towards the orange haired man and realized as did Rukia it may be decades before they would ever see him again. In less than a year Renji figured out that Rukia loved Ichigo and that he would never be more than the best friend, a fact he had made peace with. He found and lost his own friend in such a short time as well, even if every time they got together they argued or fought. However, they had always brought out the best in each other and when it came to Rukia they were always at their absolute best. Now looking at the Strawberry he felt only absolute sadness and guilt at the predicament that Rukia now faced.

She knew the young man was now out of her reach until either he found a way to regained his power or he passed on to Soul Society. But if he died a human death, he could lose his memories and there was no telling where he would end up in the vast districts that made up the Rukongai or even if they would find him in time before he rejoin the Cycle of Life.

"Even if he regains his powers like his otou-san it may not be until decades from now and by then who knows what will happen in the World of the Living and Soul Society. He may even decide not to be a shinigami again; he may even do something with his life that does not involve life and death situations as he has faced over the last year. Ichigo deserves a long holiday after everything he has done for all of us and I for one intend to see that he gets the rewards he deserves." Urahara stated to everyone of Ichigo's friends his face absolute in his declaration.

After awhile both Orihime and Rukia calmed down enough that their sobs lessened to the point that Kisuke decided it was time to get them all home. Turning towards Renji, he nodded to him and gently indicated for him to take Rukia. As he unsheathed Benehime, he quietly gathered the others while waiting for Chad. Chad used the time they talked to quietly slipped away to pickup Ichigo's unconscious body while the others had been listening to Renji and Kisuke. When Uryū, helping a stunned Orihime to her feet, and then Chad finally gathered around him Kisuke stabbed the air to open a Senkaimon. As each of the young people passed by him they each looked back at the fading silhouettes of Renji and Rukia, she was walking in a state of utter defeat as she hung on to Renji's arm with what remained of her waning willpower. Just as Chad was about to walk by Kisuke, he stopped and looked at the shouten owner and nodded towards the remains of Aizen then down at Ichigo.

"I will summon a Hell Butterfly and inform the Onmitsukidō and Sui-Feng Taichou on where to come and collect him. As far as how he died that I will leave up to Soul Society to figure out Sado-kun. I know you have a clue but believe me when I say it is best that we keep that between me and you for the time being ok." With a final look around the battlefield Chad nodded his agreement and walk into the Senkaimon.

When he was out of sight Kisuke then lifted his hand and a black butterfly softly landed. Kisuke spoke quietly to the little flyer leaving both the location of Aizen's body and asking that they give Ichigo and his friends a few days before coming to see them as well. The Senkaimon closed leaving only a devastated wasteland and the body of the former Fifth Squad Taichou the only reminders that one god died and a new home had been decided by one of the greatest powers to exist in all of the dimensions.

XXXX

Black was all she could see as Tier Harribel floated in her own mind.

'_Sacrifice'_

She had sacrificed everything for Aizen and his mad scheme. Her own Fracción dead, Starrk and Lilynette dead, everyone who had battled over Karakura Town was dead. Cut down by Aizen himself as she battled that white haired child Taichou and those two bastardized hybrids. She felt the pain of betrayal yet again, this time it had cost her everything and she could not stop it from happening. She shed tears as she slowly realized that everyone else's reiatsu were no longer sensible. Watching as the battle unfolded above her, she saw as Aizen and the two other traitors fight against the remaining shinigami, a brief moment of happiness came as she felt Tōsen**'**s reiatsu disappeared. But then the garganta opened and some of the shinigami from Hueco Mundo came through, a familiar riatsue among them.

It belonged to the orange haired shinigami that had invaded Hueco Mundo to rescue the Inoue girl. She watched as he fought Gin and lost his fight in an unexpected manner. Tier had to watch as Aizen and Gin made their way through a Senkaimon to finish the Ōken in Soul Society. Now she was all alone. She was going to die alone, no one to mourn her, no one to say any last words to her, no one at all. She was alone and dying and the bitter taste of defeat not by the shinigami she fought but by the one she had sworn to follow. As blackness started creeping into her vision she heard voices coming nearer. The last thing she saw and heard were the shouts of two young children standing above her and yelling that they found her.

Now she was floating in a sea of black waiting for death. She wanted to die so she could go to Soul Society and hopefully end her pain, unlike when she died and became a hollow all those years ago. Then the blackness began to feel warm against her skin and sounds in the distance could be heard once again. She wondered if this was normal, if her spirit was making its journey to the other side at last. She had heard the tales that she would lose her memories when she died and was sent to Soul Society. Those memories had helped her in her fights of survival in Hueco Mundo those first years, but this time around she wanted them gone for good. She wanted a fresh start, maybe a quick transition back to the World of the Living if she got lucky. Soon she noticed that something odd was happening around her, the black sea was becoming brighter, and shapes started to appear. At first she was confused by this, and then curiosity got to her.

'What is going on?'

"Tier Harribel, do you wish to die?" a voice asked.

"What?"

The voice asked again, "Do you wish to die?"

"Yes I want to die. What is there to live for? All I know is gone, Aizen will become Kami and I will be left all alone in his new world. There is no life for me now other then the hope of a new start in the World of the Living with no memories of now." Tia responded in her usual monotonous voice, a slight sadness evident.

"What if that is not the case Tier Harribel? What if there is hope for you to prove that all you have sacrificed actually meant something? What if I offer you a second chance, will you take it or will you die the lonely death you envision? Do you want their sacrifice to be in vain because you think you are weak? Do you want your precious girls to think their mistress is weak, not worthy of their loyalty?"

Anger suddenly raged through Tier's mind. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME OR MY FRACCION. YOU MOCK ME WHEN YOU HIDE IN THE SHADOWS, WHEN I AM WEAK YOU INSULT ME. SHOW YOURSELF AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE LAST BIT OF MY STRENGHT!"

"Much better Tia-chan, I had hoped you would rather fight than die like a dog. But fighting me will not make you feel better, but I will however prove to you that your sacrifice was not in vain Tier Harribel. As far as how I know about you and your Fracción and of your past, I having been looking into your memories as you lie next to me recovering." The voice spoke with compassion.

"My memories? You can see my memories?" Tia asked in horror.

"Yes."

"How? How can you do that?"

A friendly chuckle answered her question followed by a few seconds of silence. Just as Tia was about to ask again, she felt a presence near her. Then the world became instantly brighter and Tier Harribel found herself standing on the side of a severely decrepit building. She almost panicked at first when she found that the world was sideways and that there was more than one building. Slowly turning in place she found that she was perfectly balanced, she was not going to fall and that the rules of this place defied logic. However as Tia looked around she was faced with utter destruction as far as she could tell. The world seemed ruined, the buildings either collapsed or dilapidated, the sky dark and ominous, and water seemed to flood the entirety of the place.

"Interesting world we are a part of don't you agree Tia-chan." The voice coming from the blind side of Tia.

Tia turned to the voice and what she saw was a beautiful woman standing next to her looking over the scene before her. Dressed in a black kimono with silver crescent moons spaced about the background, her obi was dark red and her feet covered by a pair of white zōri. Her hair midnight blue hair was running down the center of her back loosely braided, her eyes shone a bright blue, her lips a shade of blush pink. Her skin was porcelain white that bore no imperfections that Tia could see. In one word she was beautiful by any standard. But one thing that had Tia on edge was the underlying feeling of immense power this woman had surrounding her. This was not the first time Tia knew she was not going to win in a fight so she did the only thing she could; she simply answered the question and hoped that it was the right answer.

"It is an interesting place. But is this normal?" Tia gestured to the apocalyptic view before her.

"No this is not normal Tia-chan, it is the result of him using his final technique, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, and he did this to defeat Aizen Sōsuke. The Final Getsuga is the most destructive form of Ichigo-kun's Getsuga attack. He basically transforms his entire being into his zanpakutō attack form. However that technique demands only one sacrifice, he must give up all of reiryoku, normally. So do you know where we are now Tier-chan? Why this place can even exist?" The kimono clad woman asked without taking her eyes off of the horrid scene before them.

Stunned was all Tia could feel at that moment. Aizen defeated by a boy, no a human boy, incredible was all she could mentally say. Tia turned to face the woman again and shook her head negatively in response to the question posed to her.

Smiling the kimono dressed woman lifted one of her arms and swept it before her in a slow arc. "This is what's left of Kurosaki Ichigo's inner world Tier-chan. This is the place where his Zanpakutō spirit resides. This is also my new home as of now. I will be the one who helps Zangetsu and Ichigo make their greatest desire come true, I will give them that power Tier-chan. Do you wish to know what Ichigo's greatest desire is Tier-chan"

Tia again nodded her head but this time with an affirmative shake.

"To protect those he loves and cares for. To gain power to defend, not to destroy or kill. Does that sound familiar to you Tier-chan?" Pausing briefly before starting again, "He thought he gave up everything to gain the power necessary to defeat Aizen Sōsuke. I have saved them because they proved that they were indeed truly worthy of me. I will help them rebuild their world Tier-chan so they can continue what Ichigo does best."

Tia stared at the woman; her simple statement embodied all that she herself wanted to do for her three girls, what she had done for her sisters when she was alive. The very thing she failed to do for them. Yet now she stood inside the mind of the very person who did just that by coming to Hueco Mundo and fighting some of the strongest arrancars to rescue just one person. She had seen how he first stood up against Yammy that first encounter; it was her first glimpse of his strength.

Ulquiorra assessment had been wrong about the young shinigami but she had kept that to herself. She had seen the determination in his eyes just before something interfered and caused him to lose in his fight with Yammy. When she next heard of him it was when he had successfully made it to Hueco Mundo, she found herself giving him a quiet respect for coming in the first place. As he and his group infiltrated further and further until they at last made it inside Los Noches, she felt that his resolve would never fail him. His battle with Grimmjow only solidified her opinion of him, but she left with the others before finding out the outcome of what truly happened.

"How did he defeat them? How did he gain the power to defeat Aizen?" Tia asked the woman. She genuinely wanted to know how the young shinigami did it, how did he beat Grimmjow and then Aizen.

This time the woman turned towards Tia and motions to her to stand next to her. With Tier standing next to her, the woman speaks, "Show yourselves now Tensa Zangetsu, Shiro I know you are there, now come out."

As soon as she was done, two figures begin to materialize before the woman and Tia. The first is a young looking male with flowing black hair and blue eyes. His clothes are a black overcoat with a white lined hood, which is ragged looking, a pair of black pants and low-heeled boots completing the outfit.

The other however is strikingly different from the young man, the first being his color. He is completely white except for his eyes with their black sclera and golden irises, his grin showing his black teeth. His clothes are that of a standard Shihakushō except that it is also completely white with black trimmings. The two figures however look ragged and emaciated the look of near death evident with both spirits. But they each carry a zanpakutō of standard length, which had a small chain hanging at the base of the tsuka and a manji for a tsuba. Tia was extremely impressed by how beautiful both blades look in their respective owner's hands. The black and white blades were definitely worthy weapons to behold.

"**Who da fuck are you two? And does the King know you are here in his inner world**?" snarled the white version of Ichigo.

"_**I do have to agree with my hollow counterpart on these particular issue ladies. Who are you and what are you doing here**_?" Asked the young looking zanpakutō spirit but at least politely both women noticed.

Tia looked straight at the white version of Ichigo finally understanding why his riatsue sometimes had a hollow feel to it. "Kurosaki-san is a Vizard is he not?" she asked. "I fought two of them when we invaded the World of the Living."

Both of them looked at her noticing finally what she was. Shiro took on a feral look; Zangetsu however remained passive and neutral as he looked over Tia. Without warning Shiro launched himself at Tia bringing his sword in for a high overhead strike. He was so quick Tia did not even have time to react, as she watched her death approach at high speed; she didn't even see the hand that simply blocked, then grabbed the white blade. Shiro's eyes grew wide when he saw his blade stopped by just the hand of the woman in the black kimono. She then looked at hollow and whispered, "Bakudou #61 Rikujōkōrō."

The hollowfied version of Ichigo was stunned as the six golden bars entrapped him. Looking at the woman who spoke the spell any sanity he had was gone in an instant. "**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! AS SOON AS I GET OUT YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN. I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I CRUSH IT IN MY HANDS. I AM GOING TO PULL YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF ONE BY ONE AND THROW THEM WHERE NOT EVEN I WILL FIND THEM. I WILL DANCE ON YOUR BONES TIL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT DUST. BITCH YA BETTER LET ME LOOSE RIGHT NOW, IF YA DON'T YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY**!" Shiro insane eyes focused on the woman who easily captured him, his breathing fast paced to match the shaking of his hands as he struggled with the binding kido. Turning to face Tensa Zangetsu the woman waited patiently for him to make his own attack.

"_**I am not as quick to rush into a battle when I see I am clearly outmatched. I have not met anyone who could beat my hollow friend except Ichigo so that makes you very strong and your use of incantation less Bakudō also means you are at least an expert in kidō. Also you did not kill him which you easily could have if you made a serious attempt. So for that I will stay my hand unless I believe you are a threat to Ichigo. But I must ask again who are you and what do you wish of Ichigo**_?"Tensa asked while staring at the woman who defeated Shiro so easily.

"At least you are not a fool Tensa, and I do appreciate your manners so I will tell you who I am. I am the Hōgyoku. I am the one who saved both you and your ingrate of a hollow. I am also responsible for keeping Ichigo's inner world from completely collapsing. But calling me Hōgyoku is not a name I wish to be called by so I think I will take the name Shougetsu." A smile formed on her lips as she spoke her new name for the first time.

Quickly recovering from the shocking admission, Tensa Zangetsu raised his one eyebrow at the woman who called herself Shougetsu; he then bowed to her respectfully. When he came up he turned to Tia looking her over very carefully and motioned to her to speak as well.

Tia looked at the zanpakutō spirit and bowed to him as well. "I am Tr… forgive me, I am the former Tercera Espada Tier Harribel. I am here because of Shougetsu. She brought me here to offer me a chance to redeem myself. What she wants me to learn from Ichigo I do not know yet, but she offered me a choice and I accept, but on one condition. I want to know how he did it. How did this boy defeat Grimmjow and Aizen in such a short amount of time? From what I understand he only gained his power less than six or seven months ago. So tell me how he did it and I will accept your offer Shougetsu."

Smiling Shougetsu pointed at Tensa Zangetsu. "He will show you all of Ichigo's memories from the time he first met the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia up to the point of Aizen's defeat. While he does that I will take the opportune time to have a nice long talk with Shiro and explain the new rules to him." Shiro's eyes went wide at that statement and sent a snarled warning to Shougetsu.

"**Come near me bitch and I'll kill ya. You think this will hold me forever, think again. I am the King's instincts and my instincts tell me right now that I will kill you slowly. You got lucky the first time but as soon as I am free I am going to make you regret ever showing up here in the King's world, our world**."

Shougetsu's smile was anything but friendly towards Shiro, it promised nothing but pain and humiliation. Slowly walking up to the trapped hollow she started to clap at his bravado, all the while her smile never lessened.

"You poor diluted soul Shiro. I don't think you truly understand what I can do to you Shiro-kun. I promise you this however, you will obey me unconditionally, and with my every order you will snap to and follow without question. I will not risk his soul being taken over by you or even risk a chance when he has to use his Resurrection. I will not deny that you are a part of his soul Shiro, you have saved him during his darkest moments but now you must yield to him completely. You will allow him full access to your power and you will never try to take control." Shougetsu was now fully in Shiro's face and grabbing him by his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"**Why should I give the King everything and get nothing in return? What can you offer me that will satisfy my urges' ehmm Shougetsu**?" smiling back at the woman who held him tightly.

"I saved you Shiro so show some gratitude to your savior. Plus, I separated you from Zangetsu so that you could be your entity once again. Also I will see that you are allowed out to play once in awhile in Hueco Mundo. Now do you agree to my terms or do I have to convince you?" Shougetsu asked with her own feral grin.

Staring hard at the very being that could destroy him without a second thought Shiro knew he had very little choice in his decision. First even he had to admit she had a legitimate argument that she did indeed save his and Zangetsu collective asses. Secondly he like the thought of tearing thru Hueco Mundo from time to time killing and possibly eating to get stronger from other hollows, besides King could always use the extra boost to his powers as he evolved. Finally as with all hollows, he understood the pecking order for those stronger and more powerful always ruled those weaker. But as he evolved he would be stronger than any other being because of the woman he now had to share his world with. So it's a win win situation no matter what.

Smiling sadistically he gave his approval, "**Yeah he can be the King. But why is that other hollow here**?"

"She is here because I have need of her. Tia-chan wants the same things that Ichigo-kun wants."

"**And what is that**?" Shiro asked as he rubbed his arms as the kidō was let loose from him.

"What does Ichigo-kun fight for Shiro?"

"**The King always shouts about how he is going to save everyone and other bullshit like that all da time**."

"She too gained power so she can fight to protect what is hers. That reason alone is why I choose Ichigo to become my new home; he wanted the power to defeat his enemy so he can defend his loved ones. His own desire to fight for his family and friends was overpowering Aizen's desire to become a transcendent being. Ichigo-kun at 16 is the most driven and single minded human hybrid that has ever been born. He is exactly what I want in a host. Tia-chan and Ichigo-kun are so alike; they both wanted the same thing, the power to protect. And now I will give not only Ichigo-kun that power, but I will help Tia-chan realize that she is more than just a heartless hollow Shiro."

"**What is so special about her Shougetsu? Why is she so important to you besides her own desire to protect? There is more to her than you are telling either me or Zangetsu isn't there**?"

Shougetsu could only smile to herself as she looked at the reverse Ichigo. For a hollow he was truly different from any other hollow that Aizen had ever been in contact with. She knew the real reasons why Aizen was so fascinated with the human shinigami in the first place. He was the first born of a Taichou who gave up his own powers to save a human female; one that Sōsuke had indirect contact with all those years ago. Internally giggling to herself she found the whole thing so humorous that the very experiment as he called Ichigo-kun was the very being that defeated him in the end. The proof of that was standing before her right now, a hollow that was natural born, a hollow that was born by a human mother, a true Arrancar. Now all she had to do was bring about his final evolution to make him a true pureblood along with Ichigo and Zangetsu. This was the one thought that Aizen had failed to realize, the true creation of a new spiritual being.

"Shiro you are correct in your suspicions of Tia-chan. She is special to me and I have need of her for your sake. I need her to help you evolve to Vasto Lorde status and I have a feeling that something very beautiful can come from this relationship with her. I need you to put your trust in not only me but Tia-chan and Ichigo-kun as well, it is hard for you I know but it is necessary for all of us that you do so. OK?"

Looking at Shougetsu, Shiro was surprised that she even took the time to tell him anything let alone the reason of what she was doing was for his own advantage. Even though he hated the thought of being the horse forever more, he had to grudgingly give the King the respectability he had earned since becoming a Vizard. King had fought numerous opponents that by all rights should have killed him, but he always found his resolve to keep living and more importantly to keep fighting those stronger than him. Even the few times he nearly died and Shiro was forced to take over, King always found a way or someone to help him regain control of his hollow form.

The last duel with Ulquiorra had awakened Shiro's Resurrección form, but only at the cost of Ichigo literally getting a hole blasted through his chest. The overwhelming power of that form was intoxicating to Shiro and he wanted that feeling again and again, but the only way to feel that way again was to give into the demands of the woman standing before him. To let Ichigo and the arrancar woman led the way for him to evolve to the ultimate hollow, a Vasto Lorde. Shiro decided that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain at that point, hell he figured when King lets loose during his Resurrección he would be unstoppable.

"**Shougetsu I agree to your terms, the King can stay on his throne and as long as I get to play as you say, I will give him my power**." Shiro said with a grin.

"Good choice Shiro. Now that we have an agreement shall we join the others so you and Zangetsu can tell Tia-chan Ichigo-kun history?"

"**Yeah, yeah we might as well tell Tia-chan all about the great and wonderful King known as Kurosaki Ichigo. Ha-ha I bet even she will be surprised by how powerful he was even before you saved us. But one thing Shougetsu, what did you mean by a beautiful relationship? Do you intend on making her Ichigo's mate**?"

"I will not force her into being anything Shiro. Even if Ichigo-kun is part hollow and will have those instinctual urges, I will not force her to be anything but what she chooses to be. If something does happen between the two of them it will be by their own devices. We both know that Ichigo-kun has deep feelings for someone already but he has never acted upon them and to be honest I do believe from his own memories I have seen he is pretty dense when it comes to romance." Shougetsu sighed as she looked over at the blonde beauty standing next to Tensa Zangetsu.

"**Dense? Not even close Shougetsu, the King is just plain hopeless to those aspects of life, hell I know that Zanny has pulled his hair out once or twice at him. To think even two spirits know more about who loves him is pretty bad and all we do is see from inside his thick ass skull**."

"Shiro you do realize that when you are calm and have time to think, you speak very articulated almost like a poet?"

"**Ehh, blame it on his love of Shakespeare. The one good thing other than fighting is the King is a very serious student; he does not rot his brain with the idiot box and does read normal things other that manga all day**."

Shougetsu could only stare at Ichigo's reversed spirit and wonder if the other Vizards had inner Hollow's that were the same or where they completely suppressed by their hosts. It was something she would have to bring up later with Ichigo and Shiro. She had to wonder if all hollows were capable of evolving beyond their own instincts or was Ichigo and Shiro the exception to nature, another plan started to form in her mind as she and Shiro walked over to join the other two.

Seeing Shougetsu and Shiro walking towards them Zangetsu wondered what sort of deal they made. Eyeing his other half as he walked towards him, he quirked his eyebrow slightly at his hollow brother, only to receive a slight nod in response to the unspoken question. Seeing as the explanation would have to wait, Zangetsu turned to look at the former Espada as she stood looking at the decaying world around her. Zangetsu noticed that even though she looked as beaten as he and Shiro did, she carried herself with a sense of grace and beauty not many could in the current situation. She had waited patiently for him to explain the enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo, now was the time to show her to what lengths his partner would go to, to protect those he cherished.

Smiling to himself he was relieved beyond words that he and Shiro would not be sent to the abyss that was in Ichigo's mind and with time they would be able to rebuild his inner world to its former state. Feeling stronger now than even a few minutes ago, Zangetsu cleared his throat to gain the attention of their guest. Tia's half lidded eyes turned to face the spirit of Ichigo's zanpakutō, smiling inward to himself he could only imagine Ichigo's reaction when he finally saw the woman standing before him, a fountain of blood from his nose was a certainty. Before he could say anything he found himself incased in a kido spell, surprised at first he made to grab his zanpakutō but quickly held back as he noticed the other two were also behind the spell.

"Do not worry yourselves I am healing each of you before we begin. I need all of you at your full strength because it will be a long and arduous journey for Ichigo-kun and Tia-chan. They will both learn about each other and for you all to gain your new strengths. Yes even you Tia-chan you are strong but if you intend to truly protect those you love, you must become even stronger and the only way right now is through Ichigo-kun. Zangetsu and Shiro you were both close to being driven into the deepest recesses of Ichigo-kun's soul which you can obviously tell by the state you are in. I have to restore the three of you fully before we can wake up Ichigo-kun and start your training." Shougetsu explained as she maintained the kido barriers that were currently healing them.

Tia surprised face only made Shougetsu laugh loudly as she saw the expression of the former Espada. "Yes Tia-chan you will gain from me but I will only do so if you agree to certain terms in return."

"What do you mean Shougetsu by 'certain terms'?" asked the now annoyed looking blonde arrancar.

"I will tell you privately Tia-chan, and before you get worked up over nothing I will only ask you for a simple task. But before I do I want you to see how Ichigo-kun became my worthy vassal, to see why he alone can be the one to yield me."

Tia looked over at Zangetsu and Shiro to see that both of them were quickly regaining a healthy appearance once again. Both no longer were looked liked walking skeletons, their clothes repaired, and finally they both had the looks of mighty warriors once again. Shiro's grin as he looked at himself reminded Tia too much of Grimmjow's before a fight, while Zangetsu simply looked distinguished in his appearance. How the hell did the two of them get along Tia could only wonder, but if they could it was well worth the risk to find out how the young shinigami became so powerful and better yet how she would increase her own power.

Finally inspecting her own body Tia was relieved that she had no more wounds, but what was even more fascinating was she had no scars, even the scars she had from her days as a Vasto Lorde seemed to have disappeared. Looking at the Hōgyoku spirit suspiciously she saw a brief but knowing smile coming from the woman as she could feel Tia's stare. As such Shougetsu walked over to her and in an almost muted whisper.

"Tia-chan I know you are an arrancar and those scars have proved your worth over the years but you are now a new woman and as such I am giving you a completely new beginning. In your human life you were beautiful in both body and spirit; it is only natural that I give you that back again. Your past as tragic as it was, is in the past. It will only keep you from going forward; until you face your demons completely as with Ichigo-kun you will both be unable to fully grasp your true individual strengths. I do know that you and Ichigo-kun have both suffered from a life changing event that has come to defined the way you each have lived your lives, together I hope you will each find in the other the will to finally heal."

Staring at Shougetsu in disbelief she could feel the memories starting to come back to the surface of her soul in full force. After being buried for so long Tia was not sure if she could face them once again, not so soon after losing her Fracción in the battle against the Gotei 13. She started shaking uncontrollably and felt her body getting weak again as she remember those terrible years just before her murder. Before it got worse however she felt Shougetsu's hand on her shoulder and being turned around to face away from the two spirits of Ichigo. Just before she found herself being engulfed into a hug from Shougetsu, she saw the unshed tears being held back by her savior.

"Now is not the time for that Tia-chan, you will have plenty of time in here for you to work out all of your emotions and find your peace. You and Ichi-kun have more in common than most people do, his tragedy when you find out is worse than you can imagine but it is also the point that changes him to the man he is today." Shougetsu quietly spoke into Tia's ear as she held the arrancar tightly to her body. Shougetsu foray into Tia's memories had yield an abundance of information on her life both living and as a hollow. Amazed that the woman now in her arms survived what she did was one of the reasons she felt that she had chosen wisely, anyone who lived through what Tia did was worth the effort to save. She could only hope that during the time she was inside Ichigo's inner world would be enough for both of them to fight and overcome that one last obstacle that held each other back. One could only hope.

Tia focused all of her emotions unto herself to keep from breaking down, like she always did before in her life both living and dead. But now she knew someone else shared in her secrets, a history she did not even share with her three girls, she was expecting the worse from Shougetsu but instead she found herself been tightly held onto, to help her through the panic that was coursing through her body. Keeping her eyes closed she wrapped her arms around the former being that was Aizen's trump card in his failed war against Soul Society, staying there until the her memories were once again buried but not as deeply as before. When she was sure she could continue she slowly released her arms from around Shougetsu and quietly thanked her. A smile greeted her and a hand that slowly traced her tears away from her cheeks.

"Tia-chan if you wish we can do this tomorrow? I control the flow of time in here now so we don't have to rush this if you are not ready, do you understand?"

"No Shougetsu I wish to continue, I want to see why this shinigami was able to win his battles and defeat that bastard who betrayed me and my comrades. I want to know how he succeeded where I failed. Please I can do this. I am ready." Tia sounding stronger at the end.

"**Zangetsu what do you think is wrong with that arrancar chick? Her spiritual pressure was all over the place and you could almost taste the grief and anger that laced it**."

"_**I am not sure Shiro, but it would be best if we leave it alone for now. When she decides to tell Ichigo**_**,**_** if ever we will deal with it then**_." The younger version of Ichigo's zanpakutō answered to the hollow.

Shougetsu looked the arrancar over for a few moments before turning back to Zangetsu and Shiro. She was pleased that the two of them had not asked any questions and kept silent as she dealt with the emotional outburst from Tia. Nodding her head in thanks she walked with Tia up to the other two spirits now waiting to begin.

"Zangetsu you may begin your account of Ichigo-kun's life beginning from the night that Kuchiki-chan first step foot inside his home. Tia-chan if you have questions do not hesitate in asking, it is important for you to understand everything you see, this young man is your future if you decide to take the chance. But before we begin, I give you this one last chance to back out, if you do I will take you back to your own body and you can go home to Hueco Mundo."

"No I want to see it all Shougetsu." Tia replied without hesitation.

"Then begin your tale Zangetsu and Shiro. Show Tia-chan why your partner is one of the greatest warriors in all of the dimensions."

XXXX

AN: Ok I know that some of you are following me with Destiny's Path. I did say I was already at 14000 words but as I was writing it got out of hand. So I decided to break it up into smaller chapters and will post until the first few chapters are done. I had originally wanted to do the first 2 chapters, but I think it might be 3 to 4 before I get back to my other story. Anyway a few things you should take note of in the upcoming chapters. Some of you will recognize certain elements and I will give proper credit for my influences because they are were great ideas. Too bad I didn't write them first, oh well. So you all know what to do when you read. Give good feedback and even critiques are welcomed as always. So see you hopefully Monday for the next chapter. Can't promise as somehow I got roped into watching my demon seed nephews for the weekend.

Liam


	2. A New Day Part Barragan

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them as per usual. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**Response to Reviews Corner 2:**

**Mas2009: Sorry for that. When I original wrote this 5 months ago, it was longer, but as I started to work on it again, it simply got out of hand. I did truncate it at that point for a reason obviously but now this chapter was originally the second half. As I said as I was writing it just got too long. As far as what happened to Ichigo and Aizen, I did deviate from the canon on purpose. Again while I don't want to follow canon too closely I do use it only and I stress 'ONLY' as guide to my characters.**

**McCabeRz: I am up to date with the manga, however in the AU which this is, canon is optional as will be most of my stories. I know that will turn off a few of the traditionalists but I have explained my reasons in Destiny's Path Response to Reviews corner before. In this chapter a few hints are given which is why you didn't see them in the first chapter. The reason being given above. Don't get me wrong those who write according to canon write great stories, but I like taking a different path. So I generally use canon for a REFERENCE GUIDE ONLY. As this is directly after the Winter War it does not deal with his new dual zanpakutō status, nor his fullbringer, which I am not going to use in this AU. This will probably be a very long story for the most part so I have a lot to write yet. As for the pairing that is pretty simple, why should I do what everyone else does? I have a story in planning that has Tia and Soi-Feng as the love interest but that is at least a year to two down the road. So here I write for my enjoyment and share with you the reader.**

**Trife: We are good.**

**michelous****: Sorry for that disastrous first hour, I originally wrote this on a Kindle so I thought the format was changed correctly by word. Hope you got a better experience.**

**So before you begin, please note that this is a very fast chapter. A lot will take place and it covers about three weeks in a very condensed form. I have my reasons so to be honest I don't want to reveal everything at once except what happens in the next two chapters will be very good. So please enjoy this chapter and if all goes well I should have a new one by the this coming Sunday.**

**XXXX**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Shiro/hollow Ichigo"**

**"****_Zangetsu"_**

**XXXX**

_**"Then begin your tale Zangetsu and Shiro. Show Tia-chan why your partner is one of the greatest warriors in all of the dimensions."**_

_**Shougetsu**_

_**XXXX**_

Urahara Kisuke was perplexed to say the least. After arriving back in the World of the Living he immediately set Orihime to healing the various Espada and their Fracción that he had Tsukabishi Tessai and the kids, Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakari Jinta rescue. Young Orihime at first was reluctant, but after explaining that he needed them to stabilize Hueco Mundo because of the power vacuum left behind by the defeat of Aizen she agreed. She healed each of their wounds easily enough and all but one recovered immediately, which was now the cause of his current dilemma. Looking at the unconscious Tercera Espada now laying next to Ichigo, Kisuke was at a lost for any logical explanation.

In the rush to get Ichigo back into his body Tessai had accidentally placed him next to the seriously wounded Espada so Orihime could heal them both quickly. That is when his problems started, the moment they tried to move Ichigo to a separate room, he started to thrash about and moan loudly in pain. The situation only got worse when the exact same occurrence happened when they attempted to move the now comatose arrancar from Ichigo's side. The Tercera Espada's Fracción were livid, well two of them were, that she would not wake up and she had to share the same room with the human Vizard.

"What the hell is wrong with Mistress Hallibel you freak?" Mila Rose screamed as she pointed her finger at the now dejected looking shop owner.

"Yeah what the hell is going on with her? Apachi followed up behind her fellow fraction.

"I have had enough you two! Be grateful to even be alive right now, they could have easily left us to die or worse to be captured by Soul Society by now. I am sure that whatever is wrong with Hallibel-sama is not dangerous nor their fault; she must have suffered greatly if what we were told is true. So we will wait until she regains consciousness and then go back home, until then show some damn gratitude to our hosts." Sung-sun shouted at her two very pissed off companions. When it looked like they were about to start arguing back to her, she simple looked at the Primera to have him intercede for her.

Huffing at the two irate women, Primera Espada Coyote Starrk briefly spiked his reiatsu at them. "If you two don't stop I will throw you both into a Caja Negacion and leave you there for a week. Now sit down and allow the shinigamis to work in peace. The sooner they can find out what is wrong, the sooner they can return Tier-san to us."

"Thank you Sung Sun-chan, Starrk-san. As I was trying to say before being rudely interrupted, we must wait for Tessai to complete his examination to ascertain the situation correctly." Kisuke stated while ignoring the two death glares sent his way. Chuckling lightly the former assassin continue his explanation. "I can tell all of you at this time I don't believe Tier-san is in any danger physically thanks to young Inoue-chan. However we can't be certain she didn't suffer from some form of mental trauma due to Aizen's treachery during the battle. I will admit that I am at a lost as to why they reacted the way they did when we tried to move either one from the other. Ichigo-kun is suffering from severe reiatsu exhaustion which if it continues at its current rate; he will be a normal human in about three weeks time. This is his sacrifice to save all of us from Aizen. I will never be able to fully repay Ichigo-kun for what he has done for Soul Society and now it seems Hueco Mundo."

Starrk while looking at the former Tercera Espada asked again. "Urahara-san did that boy really defeat Aizen? I admit I am quite skeptical at that notion that a boy shinigami has that kind of power to defeat someone such as Aizen. So is there something special about this boy?"

Urahara making a leap of faith with the former Primera. "Yes he was Starrk-san. The key word being 'was' is now the problem. His chichi explain what he thought was important to me; the last attack against Aizen basically required every bit of his reiryoku to perform. Right now he is slowly losing his abilities even as we speak, it will only be a matter of weeks before he is unable to see even spirits. He gave up everything to win."

The gathered Arrancars all looked at the unconscious boy lying next to their comrade with a growing respect. Even the three fracción were impressed enough to keep quite about what was happening to him. Finally Sung-sun got up to leave, pausing she looked at the bucket hat man. "You will come and get us when you learn something, won't you Urahara-san?"

"I will Sung-sun-chan. Why don't you and the others get something to eat and maybe get some rest as well? I have a feeling we may all be here a while with these two. As soon as Tessai is done and we have a good idea of what is going on, we can decide what to do at that point."

Motioning for the others to follow, Sung-sun was surprised by how her fellow fracción didn't even argue with her, more surprising was Lilynette coming as well. She simply pointed at the other half of the Primera Espada. Soft snores were slowly being emitted from the sleeping man; he had found a comfortable spot in the corner and had made no effort to move.

"He can sleep anywhere; I at least want a futon." She said when she noticed Sung-sun looking at her.

"Urahara-san." Sung-sun called as she stood in the doorway.

Urahara, Yoruichi, and with one eye open Starrk all looked at the slim fracción and were taken aback at the bowing young fracción.

"Thank you for everything. Please take care of our Mistress for us. I…We wouldn't know what to do with out her."

Each of the others as well bowed and gave them thanks as well before leaving the room separately. Urahara looked over at Starrk, who simply shrugged his shoulders and promptly fell back asleep. Waving his fan slightly, his brows knitted together once again as he watched his long time friend still in the lotus position. He looked on as Tessai continue to seek answers by using forbidden kidō to see what ailed both his protégé and the beautiful woman next to him.

"What do you really think is going on Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she sat between the two patients.

Shaking his head he gave her the best answer possible. "I am not sure Yoruichi, but if I had to guess she will give us the best answers when she wakes."

"You sure she will wake then?"

"I have no doubt Yoruichi. I have no doubt."

XXXX

The four fracción immediately followed the smells of cooking as soon as they left the room, Lilynette in the lead. It didn't take them long to find Orihime, Chad, Jinta and Ururu all sitting at a table eating. Ururu stopped when she saw the four and waved to them to sit down.

"If you're hungry, I can fix you each a plate." The timid sounding girl said.

"Hell's yes! I am starved!" Starrk's one horned fracción yelled.

Apachi, Mila-rose and Sung-sun also asked for a plate as well. As they all waited for the youngest girl to bring the food back, no one really spoke a word. Each seem to be lost in there own little world, thinking about what had happened over the last few days. Less then ten minutes later Ururu returned with four plates and cups filled with tea for the arrancars. Each politely saying thank you to the girl and they soon were eating with contentment voiced out loud for the good food. Eventually each finished their meals and fresh tea was brought in by Ururu as she cleaned the table.

Orihime was the first to break the stalemate with the fracción. "Are your wounds feeling better Sung-sun-chan?"

"Yes Orihime-sama. Your power to heal is really amazing and I wish to apologize as well for what happened to you in Hueco Mundo. I am ashamed to say that we should have done more to help you, but Ulquiorra was too powerful for us."

"Where the hell do you get off addressing us so?" Apachi yelled suddenly.

That caused Chad to instantly don his arm armour when he heard the fracción yell at Orihime the way she did. But it was the person being yelled at who placed a hand on him to stand down. She just wanted peace after so much violence; she just wanted to appease the fracción.

"It's fine Sado-kun. I am sorry Apachi-san. I didn't mean to be so informal; it's just that you all look as young as us so I assume I could." She bowed her head in apology.

"SMACK! SMACK!" Sung-sun and Mila-rose hit the third simultaneous to show her their own displeasure at her outburst. It was the oldest looking of the three that rounded on the deer arrancar in fury. Sticking her finger right in the face of her fellow hollow. "What the hell is your problem Apachi?! She saves our asses and you would yell at her for a simple honorific. Shit I should beat your ass for that only ya bitch. If anything we should be groveling at her feet for saving our lives. I am sure Mistress Harribel will be pissed when she learns of what you just did!"

"Mila-Rose-chan, please no fighting! Please! We have had enough of fighting, each of us. It's ok if she wants me to address as Apachi-san I don't mind really." The teenager face was on the verge of tears; her emotions were ragged at this point.

However Sung-sun and Mila-rose wouldn't hear of it. "No way! Orihime-sama she needs to show you her gratitude, she should be thanking you regardless of how you address us. Harribel-sama wouldn't want us to disrespect you in anyway for what you did for us. So on behalf of our ingrate companion we are sorry for her attitude. Please forgive her." The two female arrancars bowed while forcing the fuming third down as well.

The other occupants in the room where stunned none the less. Lilynette was the one who got everyone going however when she keeled over backwards laughing at Apachi. Orihime was trying to shush the little arrancar but to no avail. Chad let his armour slipped back and the two shouten helpers just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Lilynette-chan please! Please don't laugh! I am really ok with everything, but please don't make her mad please!"

Fighting back tears Lilynette finally sat up to see the glaring Apachi which only caused her to stick her tongue out at the unicorn horned fracción. Mila-Rose got up and walked towards Orihime, when she was standing next to her; she looked at Chad and motioned him to make room, which he complied with. Mila-rose turned to look her savior in the face and bowed slightly again from her seated position.

"Orihime-sama you do have my gratitude for saving me. So if its alright just to call you Orihime-chan?"

The bubbly teen frantically shook her head yes. "OH, please do Mila-chan. I would like that a lot."

"Good Orihime-chan. So I have to know, are you and that Ichigo-sama guy a couple or what?"

Suddenly the cheerful teenager looked sad; a hint of longing evident as she slowly shook her head. "No Mila-chan. Kurosaki-kun and I are not like that. I…I think he loves someone else and besides we are great friends."

Chad and Sung-sun both looked at the girl with sympathy while Apachi and Lilynette grimaced at the announcement. Mila-Rose just pulled the young girl into a hug. "I'm sorry Orihime-chan; I didn't mean to bring it up. I thought the way he was fighting to save you meant that you and he were a couple."

"It's ok Mila-chan. I think I am ok with it now, but I feel sorry for him though."

Lilynette looked at her like she was strange. "Why would you feel sorry for him Orihime-chan?"

She and Chad exchanged quick looks before it was Chad who finally spoke. "Ichigo will be cut off from Soul Society soon. Some kind of law that keeps him from seeing our friends from there. We where told that as a normal human he no longer has the status of being considered shinigami, nor is he to be treated as one."

Apachi growled in disgust. "So I guess the girl he loves is a shinigami then huh? And now that he is of no use to them they are going to cut her off from seeing him again."

"Sadly yes Apachi-san, I had no idea that law even existed until Abarai fuko-taichou told us. All I know is that Kuchiki-chan was devastated by the news of Kurosaki-kun's condition. She followed him to Hueco Mundo to help him with my rescue. I barely saw much of her because the Forth Squad fuko-taichou was healing her from her wounds she suffered fighting the Ninth Espada." A sadden Orihime commented.

"So that was the girl shinigami that fought the Ninth Espada then. From what Starrk told us before we left, she fucked him up pretty good in their fight. We didn't know she survived until now Orihime-chan." Apachi said as she drank her tea.

"She was gravely wounded by the Seventh Espada shortly before the Taichous and Fuko-taichous arrived, I only saw her again when we made it to Soul Society shortly after Kurosaki-kun defeated Aizen."

Mila-Rose shook her head in disbelief, she and the rest still found it hard to swallow that the orange haired kid defeated the Lord of Hueco Mundo. "Orihime it's still unbelievable that he was the one who beat Aizen-theme. We watched him in his brawl with Grimmjow and believe us; we didn't think he stood a chance at even winning that fight."

This time the look that Orihime gave subconsciously wasn't missed by anyone. Everyone else around the table looked serendipitously at each other. Chad shook his head in not knowing the reason when he spied Apachi and Mila-Rose looking at him.

Sung-sun gently prodded the teenage girl. "Orihime-chan did something happen to Kurosaki-san that we should know about?"

Nervousness and fidgeting were plain as day on her, she knew that she was unable to hide her emotions like the others. She looked up at all the expectant faces and with a heavy sigh she told them the story of the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra on top of the dome. When she was done she could see the shock on everyone's face including Chad. Lilynette was shaking by the end of the tale, as for Harribel's Fracción they too were gapping wide mouth.

"Please don't tell him I told you that story. I don't want him getting mad at me; I think…I think he hates himself for not only losing himself but the fact that he killed Ulquiorra-san as well. His hates killing his opponents and when we watched his ashes disappear into the wind, I could see the guilt on Kurosaki-kun's face."

Patting her hands Mila-Rose told her they wouldn't. "Don't ya worry yourself Orihime-chan. We won't tell anyone Ichigo's secret ok. But I guess that would explain why the Forth didn't show up to help in Karakura Town. Guess he got what he deserved." Everyone at the table missed the tightening on the healer's face when the Cuatro's death was discussed.

Before anyone else could say a word, the former commander of the Onmitsukidō came into the room.

"Everyone come on, Tessai is back from his meditation. Kisuke wants us all there now."

Quickly everyone followed Yoruichi to the back room where the two people not yet awake laid.

XXXX

Tessai drank his tea that Ururu had made for him. He inwardly grinned as he could tell that everyone including Urahara were on pins and needles waiting for him. With one last sip he handed the empty cup to his little helper, never one to mince words he took one deep breath before he began.

"They are joined at the spiritual level. From what I can tell her soul is tied to his somehow, some way. I can't tell you any more than that because something powerful is blocking me. I suspect that if we try and forcible separate them it could kill one or both of them."

Every eye quickly darted to the two people at the center of attention. Reactions varied from Orihime gasping in shock to the fracción of Harribel screaming obscenities.

Both Starrk and Urahara spiked their reiatsu to gain everyone's attention. Once the yelling and crying subsidized, Kisuke ask. "Tessai are you sure of what you found?"

"Yes Boss. There is no doubt, as of right now their souls are indistinguishable from one another. I would even venture a guess that somehow she is in his inner world at least what's left of it. How that is possible is beyond even me Kisuke, I have never heard of a soul being able to enter another's inner world unless they are soul bonded."

Yoruichi jumped to feet. "His inner world Tessai! I thought it was suppose to be destroyed when he used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. So how is it that he still has an inner world Kisuke!?"

Looking at the Ichigo's other mentor he cut her off gently by grabbing her hand and looking her in the eyes. Next he had to calm everyone else down quickly, Kisuke decide to go and have Isshin fetched. It was about time that the boy's chichi made his way here. It had been about a day since the town had returned from the Soul Society, and among them were two very worried twins. "I think its time we called his chichi Tessai. I want him here as soon as possible; I will send Inoue-chan and Chad to watch the twins. I know you both want to stay but I need someone to watch the girls. Isshin won't come unless there is someone there, and you two are friends of Ichigo and he knows your strengths. Ever since Ichigo's come back, all they do is ask for him. If you two go you can at least tell them he is alive but still recovering. So please Orihime-chan, Chad, do this for me."

"Ok." Chad said as rose to leave.

Orihime biting her lower lip looked at Ichigo one last time. "Is there anything else we can tell them Urahara-san?"

"I think its best that we keep his condition to ourselves. I will leave it to Isshin to decide what the twins need to know."

Orihime quickly got to her feet and left with Chad. Starrk of all people got up next and with a long hard look at the Tercera Espada he surprised everyone else in the room. "Come Lilynette. It's time for us to go home."

"Starrk-kun? Why?" The Primera's fracción asked.

Looking at Urahara as he explained to her. "Lilynette there is no sense in staying for a few reasons. First I don't want to be around if less than friendly shinigami find us. Two her own fracción can look after her. And finally we have to keep Grimmjow and Nelliel company in Los Noches until we hear from Tier-san. So I think its best if we make ourselves scarce for the time being."

Pouting she said nothing as she open the garganta for them. She stepped through first and as Starrk started through he looked back at the ones staying. "Listen to Urahara-san as you would Harribel-san, if not I will send Grimmjow to collect you and bring you back. She'll be ok, just let what ever is going on run it course. Until then we will be in Hueco Mundo waiting for you."

Apachi found her mouth covered by Mila-Rose and Sung-sun at the same time as snake fracción replied. "Of course Starrk-sama. When she wakes we will send word of return before hand. We will see you then."

The Primera took one long look at Tia before he walked into the closing garganta. When it finally closed Apachi ripped the hands off of her face screaming. "What the hell do you two think ya doing!?"

"Keeping you from pissing off the Primera with a smartass remark skank." Mila-Rose teased the heterochromatic arrancar.

"Fuck you Mila. I wasn't going to say a word."

Turning to the three amused shinigami in the room she did however question them. "Will she be ok Tessai-sama? I mean its not dangerous for her to be trapped with the boy is it?"

Tessai looked first at Tia and then at Ichigo before he responded to her. "No Apachi-chan I think they are both ok for now. I was able to sense Harribel-san for a few moments and she was calm from what I could tell. I felt nothing from Kurosaki-san however, probably due to his exhaustion but it could be what ever blocked me from looking to closely at his reiryoku though. Either way I believe they are both safe and should wake up soon."

With a whip of his fan Kisuke decided that they had enough for now. "Ladies if you don't mind how about you go with Tessai so he can get you measured for some gigais."

"Gi… What Urahara-san?" A puzzled Mila-Rose asked.

"Gigai. It is faux body so you three can get out of the shouten once in awhile. Maybe get Inoue-chan or Chad to show you around the town, catch a movie maybe, even enjoy the festival that is coming up soon."

The now perplexed fracción looked at one another before they settled on Sung-sun. "Ok Urahara-san why would we need to wear fake bodies for them to show us the town for?'

"Why? So you don't get killed by Soul Society of course. As soon as the Twelfth spots your reiatsu you would all be immediately hunted down. I have to contact a few people I know before I tell the Sou-Taichou you are all still alive ya know. Can't have you knocked off before I get a chance to explain why I saved you."

Gulping Sung-sun agreed as did the other two arrancars; they got up and followed Tessai to get fitted for their fake bodies. Leaving Yoruichi and Kisuke alone with Ichigo and Tia finally. The mocha skinned noble looked at the boy before her as she smooth his hair out of the way.

"Kisuke was there no other way for us to win?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You were named his guardian if anything had happened to Isshin for a reason. You knew who his parents were just as I did, but he wanted you as a noble to see that he got a chance. If anything I am sort of jealous Yoruichi, you got to teach him his bankai and shunpo, all I did was get the chance to kill him for ten days."

Laughing at that she told him. "You know Kisuke he said that no matter what he would always be grateful to you and me for giving him the chance to get stronger. I think if he was awake now he would tell you that himself."

XXXX

A half hour later Tessai returned to the room. He informed them he had called Ichigo's father and he would arrive as soon as he got Inoue-chan and Yasutora-kun settled. Tessai also got the three fracción into their gigais and they were now in the training room getting accustomed to using them. He left as soon as he was heard Ururu and Jinta having another argument about who was going to clean the shouten.

Soon enough a very familiar if not long missed reiatsu made it's way into the room. There standing in the doorway in his shinigami attire with his ratty haori stood the former Squad Ten Taichou. Frowning as he looked upon his son, he couldn't help but feel the immense pride his boy brought him.

"AH, Isshin I see you have ditched the gigai. Making any immediate plans for the future?"

Smacking the back of Kisuke's head as he sat between him and his son. "No. It was just quicker to get here like this. The girls were a little stunned at first but Karin made her opinion clear. She hits just like her ani, hard."

Patting both of the crying men, Yoruichi snickered at them anyway. "So Isshin why did you tell them?"

"The twins were awake the whole time the battle raged, thankfully they stayed put in the house otherwise I think I would have died trying to avenge them. When the town returned Karin socked me as soon as I got in the door and both of them started yelling at me as to where Ichigo was." Cracking his jaw for emphasis of the Karin's wrath.

"So no choice huh?" She said

He answered right back. "No choice. So you two want to tell me what is going on really? You wouldn't of sent Inoue-chan and Chad over if it wasn't something important."

"He is with me and Tia-chan right now Shiba-dono."

Three heads whipped around to see a black kimono woman standing behind them. Isshin and Kisuke went for their zanpakutō, while Yoruichi started to build up her Shunkō. All the woman did was smile and disappeared from behind them only to appear in front of them. Putting up a Dankū in place she spoke quickly before anybody could attack her.

"STOP! I am not here to harm you or them. I am here to keep you from doing anything to harm Ichigo-kun or Tia-chan. They are with me training Ichigo's new power and the only way I have is in his inner world."

Isshin's eyes narrowed dangerously while his hands had yet to leave Engetsu. "WHO. ARE. YOU!?"

Pointing at Kisuke she replied. "He knows who I am."

Staring at the woman with his own quizzical eyes, Kisuke's smile slowly showed itself. "I didn't think you would show yourself so soon Hogyokū."

Smiling right back at the shouten keeper she spoke with a serious tone in her voice. "I can't afford any one trying to separate them at this time Geta-boshi. You and I both know that if the wrong people are elected to Central Forty Six it could spell disaster for Ichigo-kun."

The purple haired assassin pointed at Tia. "What about her then? Why is so important to you that you have her trapped within Ichigo's inner world? How is his inner world still able to exist?"

"Shihōin-dono I need her for my own reasons, but I will tell you that she has the potential to be much more than an Espada. She can with the right training match any Taichou in Soul Society before I am done, and before you think of separating them, you will kill them both if you try. I am sorry for the desperate measures Shiba-dono but I have to ensure her survival and that means joining her to him in his inner world, my world now. I hope you will forgive some day but as of right now I am in control of them both."

Bending down she smoothed away the blonde arrancar's hair. "She has suffered greatly already Shihōin-dono and she deserves another chance. I intent to give her that second chance and Ichigo is going to help me save her just as I saved him and his zanpakutō."

All three shinigami in the room eyed the woman as she slowly sat between the young man and the arrancar. Placing a hand on each she looked at Kisuke. "You know why I did this Kisuke. He is my master as much as I am his sensei now, as one who taught him yourself, you know he can do this. His potential is truly frightening and if the wrong people or parties learn of this, it could be the end of his world. I know who his haha was and I know why she died that day. It became clear the moment I saw the older form of Zangetsu, Aizen always suspected but it was confirmed by me. I will keep his shinigami powers alive until the day the three of you are forced to tell him the truth as to what happened to Masaki-dono. One day he will have to learn the truth but for now I and Zangetsu will keep it from him for the obvious reasons."

Smiling she looked down at her two pupils. "They are so much alike Urahara-san its scary, his growth potential alone will change Soul Society when he finally arrives there full time. As for her she will hopefully change the most in the coming weeks, be sure that you help her when she awakens. I will leave them to you now, keep them safe and keep the kidō barrier in place for now. Allow no one from Soul Society a chance to pick up their reiatsu; again it would spell doom for all of us if the Gotei finds out before I can teach him proper control of his reiryoku."

With that she was simply gone. Isshin and Yoruichi both turned angered faces towards the frowning shouten owner.

"What the hell was that Kisuke?!" Yoruichi screamed at him.

"Kisuke!?" Isshin's eyes ablaze.

"Tessai had a feeling that a strong kidō was in use. I had a feeling that it was in him, I did detect the Hogyokū when I first found the two after the battle. It was the only way to explain how he died, how an immortal could die, is if the thing giving him that power left him. However I did not expect it to gain the ability to become a sentient being, and a hot woman to boot." That quickly earned him not one but two vicious head slaps from his old but now once again new co-conspirators.

"So what now Kisuke?" Isshin asked as he stared at his son.

"Go home Isshin. Come back with the girls tomorrow so they can see their ani, also I suggest you get excuses made up for Inoue-chan and Chad as well. You being a physician will help keep them out of trouble with school, also you are going to have to get Ichigo excused for a long term illness as well. I think everything we know about Ichigo and Tia-san is going to change radically over the coming weeks Isshin, Yoruichi. Best to be prepared."

Sighing as he got up, Isshin took a long look at his son and the woman now joined to him. A small smile graced his face as he looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes. Cocking her head slightly at the elder Kurosaki she asked what he was thinking.

"Isshin what are you conniving?"

Grinning madly at her suddenly. "I think I know who my fourth daughter is going to be Yori. Boy does he have good taste." Before he could get hit Isshin was gone via shunpo.

"You know he is right Kisuke, if only he stops being such a prude, Ichi-kun would have two beautiful women as lovers' possibly even wives." A smirking Yoruichi said as she fixed the blankets covering the boy and his new companion.

Coughing on imagined spit the hentai shouten owner stared at the purple haired Goddess of Flash. "HIM!? No way Yoruichi. There is no way that he would make a move on Rukia-chan or Tia-chan what so ever. Nada gonna happen. No way."

"Bet?"

"Bet. I win you marry me." He grinned evilly; he knew she wouldn't risk her freedom for anyone.

"I win?"

"You win, I let you name your terms at any time."

"Deal." That took Kisuke by surprise but he had a bet to win.

"Deal." He was grinning as they shook hands. He absolutely knew that it couldn't happen. To be honest he was worried that the boy might be….

XXXX

It happened eleven days after Isshin and the girls stopped by to visit Ichigo. Everyone was in the dining room eating a light brunch when the explosion of reiatsu overtook them. Tessai and Kisuke immediately went to reinforcing the kidō surrounding the shop. Yoruichi and the three fracción scrambled to the room that held Ichigo and Tia. As soon as they got to the shoji they could see the violent reiatsu blowing all around the two people lying in the middle of the floor. The display of colors was amazing to those watching. Blue, gold, yellow, black, black with red outline, the colors just continued to increase as the swirls formed around them.

Screaming as loud as she could Sung-sun pointed at Tier. "Her mask is changing! Her mask is changing!"

Yoruichi and the three fracción watched as Tia's mask slowly disappeared from her face and any visible part of her body. All the while the heavy flows of reiatsu slowly began to slowly decrease until finally it winked out of existence. Yoruichi was the first to approach the Espada, feeling for a pulse she found one, checking Ichigo she could see he was still breathing as well. Just as she was about to call for the others she saw a smile develop on Ichigo's lips. Looking back at blonde arrancar she could see she too was smiling. Three fracción slowly filed into the room to make sure their mistress was alive and well. What they noticed right away was how peaceful and happy her face was. The expression clearly seen as Apachi shouted while pointing at the mask less Espada. "Sung-sun what is happening here!? Where did her mask go!?"

Shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know Apachi. I really don't know."

Mila-Rose however threw the others into even a more confused and violent confrontation as she had tried to slip her hand under the blankets near Tia's womanly area. "What the Fuck Mila!? Why the fuck are you trying to feel up Harribel-sama you sick bitch!?" Apachi screamed as she tried to stop the taller fracción.

"Shut the fuck up you pig! I have to check and see if it's gone you dumbass! If her mask is gone, it might be gone as well dipshit!" The lioness screamed right back.

"What does poking her there going to accomplish you hentai?!" Sung-sun questioned the heat in her voice evident.

"Dammit you idiots not there, but above there you imbeciles. You remember where it was; now shut your holes so I can see if it's still there."

Fuming as she watched the ebony skinned fracción feel across Tia's abdomen, Apachi watched as the tallest of three fracción eyes grew wide and her hand began shaking as it came out from under the blankets. Mila-Rose immediately fell on her rear as she stared at the shark Espada. Looking at the other two she whispered two words that changed the lives of every one in that room forever. "It's gone."

Apachi fainted. Sung-sun fell to her knees. Yoruichi who had moved to stand outside the room could only look at the Amazon and asked what was wrong. "Ah Mila-chan what's gone?"

Pointing at Tia. "Her hole."

"Her hole?" A head shaking yes and then it clicked in Yoruichi's head. "Her hollow hole!?"

Kisuke and Tessai walked in just at that point and upon seeing the state of the four women he glanced back at the Kidō master with a worried twitch.

"Ah Yoruichi care to tell us what is going on?"

All the women in the room just pointed at Tia and it was Mila-Rose who gave him the shocking news.

"Harribel-sama no longer has a hollow hole. Its gone, just like her mask it's gone."

The scientist in him made Kisuke quickly kneel down next to the Arrancar and pulled back the covers. Keeping her as decent as possible he exposed every area that was once covered in bone. There was nothing to be found, no bone just smooth tan skin. If he guess correctly by the missing slight indent at one time near her abdomen, she no longer had her hollow hole as stated. He turned to look at Ichigo taking his covers off as well and he found nothing out of the ordinary, but just as he was going to put the blankets back, the three shinigami's felt the remnants of an off used kidō spell. Kisuke could see the thoughts going through both Yoruichi and Tessai's brains as they couldn't believe that of all the things to have happened, that did. Sighing as to the coming storm that he had to face once again; Kisuke quietly told Tessai to give Isshin a call to come over as soon as possible. What was a bad situation just got a whole lot worse he feared.

"Kisuke? Kisuke? KISUKE!" The former female Taichou screamed when she saw him zone out.

His eyes focusing back quickly he shook his head back and forth, pinching his bridge. "Sorry Hime but I am not ready for what Isshin is going to do when he finds out. He is going to demand things we aren't capable of and I am sure he is going to try and kill me. Kami help you Ichigo when you wake up, you got a lot of shit to explain not only to me but to your chichi." When he looked at Tessai he was surprised by the amused look on the former Kidō master's face.

"Ehm. Tessai why are you amused?"

"I am thinking about what Yoruichi is going to do now that you lost Boss."

'Lost? Oh Shit! Lost!'

And with that Tessai walked out of the room before his laughing started. Kisuke eyes grew to the size of saucers and Yoruichi's grin became wide as a canyon as she suddenly danced her way out of the room, happy at the forgotten bet. Mila-Rose, Sung-sun, and Apachi all began staring at him waiting for an explanation. Settling down he told the three arrancars what just possible happened between their mistress and the boy shinigami. Again he was assaulted by the two hot-headed fracción while the normally quiet one sat in thought throughout the tirade. For twenty minutes he tried desperately to explain that anything could have forced what occurred to occur. Only one understood the truth behind it and she decided to take action. She stood up and poked a hole through reality, a garganta opened up and Sung-sun started to step through.

"I will be back soon Urahara-san; I need to let the others know that we might not be coming home for a long time."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Sung-sun-chan?"

"Yes Urahara-san it is. She looks happy doesn't she? I am not going to stand in her way if she is. I think I should tell Starrk-sama so he can prepare for her arrival when she does decide to tell him the news herself."

With that the calmest of the three fracción disappeared into the black void. Both Mila-Rose and Apachi while stunned, picked a spot on either side of Tia's body and sat down. Each looking off into space as they must have had a thousand questions coursing through their heads. For Kisuke he too had a few questions to ask but until one or the other woke they were going to have to wait. That however brought an even bigger problem to the forefront.

'What is Yori going to want now that she has won?'

XXXX

She was the first to regain consciousness. It was just over fifteen days when she finally woke up. Her beautiful green eyes immediately began looking for him, to see the face of her true salvation. As her eyes focused in on him lying next to her, Tia just watched his beautiful face show only a moment of pain. She knew why he was feeling that but soon it would be over for her, for him it was still a very long ways off.

She slowly eased her way into a sitting position; her body was stiff from lying so still for all those days. Trying her best to work the kinks and cramps out of her muscles, Tia looked around the room she was in. It was an unfurnished room with nothing in sight except the two futons she and Ichigo had been on. The rooms had no windows and the only way in or out was through the closed shoji doors. Standing slowly, Tia looked down at her clothes, instantly her ire rose at the sight of them. Before she could even think about what she was going to do a knock came to the door.

"Are you decent Harribel-san?" The voice belong to woman she didn't know.

Seeing that they knocked first, Tia relaxed knowing an enemy would have killed her while she was out. "Yes I'm dressed."

When the doors opened Tier instantly knew the beauty before her. Shihōin Yoruichi. The mocca skinned woman must have had a long line of suitors waiting for her at one time. Her body was fit beyond anything she could imagine, well except her own, her golden eyes offsetting her long purple hair. She was dressed in a black body suit that hid absolutely nothing but her modesty. Grinning to herself she remembered what she had been told of the woman by Ichigo.

"I see he was telling me the truth about you Shihōin-dono. But, to see you up close and in person, it seems he left a few things out."

Eyebrows quirked in amusement the grinning cat woman replied. "Ah, I guess he told you about my transformation then, did he? I guess I will have to remind him again why he shouldn't be telling anyone a woman's secrets."

A smile suddenly bloomed on Tia's face. "He said to tell you that he has grown an immunity now to that particular prank Shihōin-dono."

"EH? What might that be?"

"Sorry Shihōin-dono but I will wait until Ichigo is awake before we discuss anything else." To see an Espada blush was definitely telling to Yoruichi but it was the next question she wasn't expecting. "How many others besides me?"

Sitting down at the end of the now unused futon, Yoruichi padded the opposite end for Tia to sit. Once they were both sitting across from one another she began to recount the events right after Ichigo and Aizen disappeared to Soul Society. As she listed the names that had been gathered she could see tears gathering in the blonde's eyes when she realized that not only had she survived but her beloved fracción had as well. She was shocked when she learnt that the Primera was alive as well, because she could have sworn she felt his reiatsu disappear from the battlefield. Of all of the Espada, Tia had the greatest respect for the lazy ass Primera, he was like her, he avoid confrontation unless it was unavoidable.

Bowing deeply at the waist the former Tercera Espada spoke. "Shihōin-dono I give you my thanks as well as a debt of honor for saving my fracción. I will forever be in your debt."

"It's not me you own Tia-san but the young human girl. Inoue-chan, the one Aizen kidnapped and forced Ichigo to follow to Hueco Mundo to save. Besides you, she saved your fracción as well as the Primera. You lost a lot of blood and we weren't sure you would have survived, at least not until you and Ichigo were placed in the same room. Which reminds me, is he well?"

The blonde sitting before her closed her eyes for a minute, when she opened them she was smiling slightly. "He is well Shih..."

"Enough with the formalities Tia, just call me Yoruichi, I think that if you know me, I am just like your boy toy there."

"Boy toy?"

Smirking like the prankster she was, she nudged the Espada gently. "We know."

Shock and horror dawned on Tia's face. "How… How did you know!?"

"Now. Now Tia-chan. Any shinigami worth their salt would have known that particular kidō. What I want to know is how the Strawberry knows it?"

"How much do you know Yoruichi?"

"We know who else is in there."

"She told us as much but she didn't tell us what was said." Tia sighed slightly.

"Shougetsu as she calls herself, she told us you were worth saving but she gave us no reasons why. I won't push the issue but you do have a lot to explain to Kisuke and Isshin at some point."

Nodding her head in acceptance she looked down at her clothes, a frown forming. Picking at the hakama she still wore from her time in Aizen's army. "Yoruichi can I ask a favor? Do you have something else I can wear, something that covers me better?"

"Does this have to do with him?" She asked pointing at Ichigo.

A blush instantly bloomed on Tia's face. "Yes it does." As she regained her composure, Yoruichi had the pleasure of finding out how much as she watched Tia brushed her fingertips gently down his face. She was also fascinated by the fact that the moment she touched him, Ichigo leaned slightly into the touch.

'Now that is something Berry-chan, I never thought you would ever allow anyone else into your space besides her.'

"Come on Tia, lets go and find you something decent to wear. I pretty sure you are hungry as well, some real food wouldn't hurt seeing how all we have been able to do is infuse you with reiatsu and him we have been feeding a liquid diet."

"Is he safe here?"

Not wanting to lie or upset the powerhouse before her, Yoruichi answered truthfully. "For now Tia. We know his secret and trust me we don't want anyone to know before he is ready to defend himself. Hell I am not sure if I ever want anyone to find out who lives inside of him."

"She saved my life Yoruichi just as much as he saved and changed me. I will never be able to repay her kindness or support. Because of her I was able to met and find him."

"Do you know about his shinigami girlfriend?"

Shaking her head yes, Tia smiled mischievously at that. "When the time comes I will deal with that particular issue."

That set off the golden eye beauty. "OH HELL! YOU GO ICHIGO! You have absolutely no idea how screwed you are once Isshin finds out about this."

Chuckling in agreement Tia followed Yoruichi out of the room. For the first time in years Tia felt completely safe and happy, with one last glance at Ichigo. 'See you when you wake…' A smile gracing her lips.

XXXX

Four teenage looking women were slowing making their way back to Urahara's shouten. Each had a few bags under their arms, and laughter was commonly heard among them. The women had just spent the last few hours exploring the World of the Living in earnest; the last place they had been to visit was the local shopping district. The money they used was courtesy of Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san, both waved them all off saying that they had only been passing off someone else's gift to them. The only human among them had been the unfortunate leader of the expedition by default. It had only taken Yoruichi's kitty-cat eyes to make Orihime squeal in surrender before she was forced out the door.

At first it had be awkward between the four girls but as time went by they found some common ground and that was shopping. Orihime because she lived alone and didn't have much to spend, for the fracción, well because they couldn't recall doing so when they were alive. The moment the stores came into sight the four sort of went crazy, each trying on different clothes for the others to judge, of course a few friendly arguments ensued but nothing serious. During a lull in the shopping invasion, Orihime introduced the three arrancars to the joys of ice cream and other sweets. Mouths watering at the sight of the delectable's food, the four spent nearly an hour trying the variety of flavors offered. With the onset of freeze brain syndrome first hit, Orihime laughed remember her times at school with Tatsuki. When they each had enough they agreed it was time to head back to the shouten, Orihime tagging along because she admittedly wanted to check on Ichigo.

As they entered the living space of the shouten, the three fracción froze at the sight before them. Sitting at the table was someone they didn't expect to see up and about. Dropping bags where followed by screams of joy and relief as each of the three gigai hidden fracción rushed their leader. Silently taking the hugs and tears, Tia slowly allowed each to hug her before she gently pried them off. Looking at the young auburn healer, Tia motioned for her to come to her. Standing up weakly Tia waited until Orihime was right in front of her, slowly she raised her arms to capture the young girl into her own hug.

"I owe you so much Inoue-chan. Not just for my life and my dear girls, but for saving Starrk and Lilynette as well. You will always have me in your debt my young human friend. Nothing I can say will ever be enough."

Every face, but Orihime's, dropped by how a hollow and not just any hollow, but the former Tercera Espada basically gave what amount to a life debt to the young human woman. Even among shinigami such an oath was held sacred, but seeing Tier Harribel give it so freely was the next turning point in everyone's life. Unable to say anything in response Orihime looked at Tier with wide open eyes, she had no clue what had happened until Apachi told her.

"Orihime Inoue-sama you are now one of us. You will always be seen as a sister to each of us, one of ours to protect from now on." At that each of the fracción kissed Orihime on both cheeks before sealing the oath with a kiss to the lips. When it came for Tia she cupped Orihime's face and gave her one long kiss on her lips. Withdrawing she could see that the young lady was scarlet as she touched her mouth with her fingers.

"You are now one of us Orihime. None here will raise a hand against you every again, that is our debt to you for saving our lives."

"Tha…Thank you Harribel-sama. I don't know what I should do though? Do I have to give an oath or something now?"

"Only if you want to kiss us again Orihime-chan." Mila-Rose was laughing as Orihime's face turned the deepest shade of red possible.

Seeing how embarrassing it was, Tier laughed lightly before she calmed the girl down. "No Orihime-chan you are fine how you are, just remember we will always be in your debt, not you in ours. So no more honorifics from this point on between us."

"Thank you Ha…Tia I am grateful to you all as well." The bubbly girl finally sat down at the table between Mila-Rose and Apachi. Sung-sun sat next to Urahara and Yoruichi with Tessai and the kids next. Finally Tier sat between Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose, when each was settled in and fresh tea and drinks served Tier asked what had taken place since she fell into her coma-like state. It was Urahara who took command of the conversation at that point and filled her in with everything.

"So everyone witness my transformation?" However it was the severe blush that drew everyone's attention.

Yoruichi started giggling uncontrollably at that. "You have no idea Tier-chan. What we want besides the kidō that was used, is the question that begs for an answer, who initiated it?"

With a hand swipe through the locks of her hair that a few instantly recognized Tia coughed her answer. "We both wanted it."

The evil looked on Yoruichi face as she turned to look at Kisuke was one for history books, gleefully rubbing her hands together she rendered her terms. "I want fish everyday with as much milk as I want. You will also allowed me to have two no limit shopping spree within the next six months, all expensive paid by you Kisuke. Finally when the time comes you will help him with securing his rings. Am I understood Geta-boshi?"

His head pounding gently on the tabletop as she had been declaring her victory, he stopped only for a second. "Yes Hime, I hear so shall I obey."

"Do I even want to know?" Tia asked no one.

The combined reply. "NO!"

Sweatdropping at the answer, Tia shivered somewhat thinking back on what she had learned. Seeing in person however did not do it justice.

Looking at Orihime, she knew she had one final task to perform, she had volunteered for it, so now was the best time. Standing up, Tia walked to Orihime and held out her hand. Puzzled by the gesture, the healer stood with her help, only to find herself being guided away from the group to an empty room in the back. Nothing was said as Tia guided Orihime to sit in the middle of the empty room. For several minutes Orihime watched as a variety of emotions played across her new friend's face, until the last one was obviously sadness. Everyone had always thought Orihime was a naïve girl, but in the last few months especially being near Ulquiorra for so long, she knew what was going to said was not good.

"I know you have feelings for Ichigo, Orihime."

"I do Tia. And before you go on, I know I will never be with him like that."

Stunned the older woman looked at her. "You know?"

Swallowing her pride, Orihime bowed her head slightly. "I know he loves Kuchiki-chan, Tia. I had hoped he would fall for me, but I saw how he reacted in Hueco Mundo and how she acted after the war ended. Yes I am saddened but I have no choice but to be happy as their friend."

"It's not just her he loves Orihime."

Scrunching her brows together Orihime looked at Tia for an answer. "Not just Rukia-chan but me as well."

Her face showing extreme surprise by the admission. "How? How does he love you Tia?"

"It is a long story Orihime but I want you to know this, I am in your debt no matter what happens between you and me because of Ichigo. I want you to know that he does love you but as an onee-chan only, one he would go to the ends of the dimensions for. But you already know this."

"Does this have to do with your losing your mask Tia?"

"It does Orihime. He saved me Orihime; he made me face my deepest anguish and forced me to let them go. And at the end he was there to pick me up and make me feel something I lost along time ago Orihime, he made me feel true love again. I won't let him go and I won't stop him from seeking out Rukia-chan if he chooses, but we both decided to tell you the truth. He originally wanted to do this himself, but I said no. I knew I would be conscious first so I told him I would tell you the truth, before you found out the wrong way."

Trying to stand before the tears threaten to fall, Orihime was grabbed by the Espada. "I am not letting you go Orihime, I won't let you face this alone as he held me, I will hold you. Cry as much as you need to my little hime but no alone, never alone."

She did cry for a very long time, trying so desperately to find out what she did wrong. In her heart she knew when it had happened. It was when he died on the dome that forever changed their relationship, she remembered the moment so clearly now, how in an instant she showed him how much she hated him. Hated him for what he was and for what he done to her captor. Now she knew why she had lost him as the man she wanted to be with forever, only to be at his side as his imouto forever. She had no one to blame but herself for that one moment of weakness, one moment in time that ruined everything for her. Once she realized her guilt she began to cry even more, her tears being soaked up by Tia's shirt, her sobbing body held in the embrace by one who knew how painful it had to be for her. Orihime lost two people she cared about that day, one who was her rescuer, the other the one she wanted so desperately to reach. As her body shook less, her tears dried up, her heart slowly accepting the facts; Orihime Inoue found acceptance that a broken heart was something that wouldn't heal overnight.

"He will always be there for you Orihime; you are special to him, one he has moved heaven and earth for. I know this now, seeing how much your heart is hurting now because of us. I am so sorry Orihime. I hope that one day you will forgive us and that your own happiness comes true."

"It's not your fault or his, Tia. It's mine for being weak, I…I let my fears and hate show for one second and I know he remembers it now. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does, it hurts because its my fault. Tia I love him and I wanted to be with him, but I can't now. I can't because I know he was never meant to be with me. I have to learn that just being one of his closest friends is going to have to be enough. So thank you Tia for telling me the truth and I am happy for you, both of you." Orihime head was resting in Tier's lap by then.

She felt her hair being finger brushed by the other woman as she never let Orihime leave her side. Gently lifting her head, she looked into the green eyes of her companion and saw understanding staring right back at her. Slowly the teenage girl got to her feet; straightening her clothes and a final wipe of her eyes before she stopped at the doors. Turning back to her, she smiled sadly, motioning Tia to follow.

"I don't want to face them alone Tier, can you please walk me out?"

"Of course Orihime." Tia stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and guided her back out to the rest of those waiting.

XXXX

Every head turned towards the two returning women, Mila-Rose and Apachi stood up to help guide Orihime back to her seat between them, each wrapping an arm around her waist. It was telling how much Orihime had accepted the gesture as she leaned her head against Apachi's shoulder. No one mentioned her tear stained face, but a few had the right idea as to why, the crying had been the clue, the lack of yelling solidified the facts. Once she was settled, Tia looked around the table, knowing that what she was about to do was probably one of the craziest things she was going to pull off.

"Yoruichi, I need to meet with the Shiba clan as soon as possible, I understand that one of them resides not to far from here."

Kisuke spit his tea out, Tessai swore quietly, and Yoruichi looked at her shocked. "Why do you want to talk to them Tia?"

"I will speak to him alone first Yoruichi. I have an idea but I need his help in reaching his shinseki in Soul Society. The only way I can get there is with your help Yoruichi, I understand as a noble yourself you will understand what I am doing, but only after I speak to him."

"You understand why he hasn't returned there yet, so why do you want to do this?"

Tia took a moment before she spoke. "If I am to stay here with Ichigo, I don't want me and my girls looking over our shoulders every moment of our lives. I want to live here openly and with Soul Society's knowledge so I can protect Ichigo and his kazuko."

"We're staying here?" Sung-sun stated.

"Yes we are Sung-sun; I have no desire to leave. Knowing Starrk is alive makes things easier for me now anyways. I had originally wanted to return to help bring peace for us hollows but if he is alive I see no better choice then him."

"Then why not just hide in gigais Tia-san?" Kisuke asking the obvious.

"Its not that simple Urahara-san, if anyone from Soul Society accidentally catches us here, it will bring them down not only on our heads, but yours and Ichigo's family and friends. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I let them get harmed because of me, and we certainly don't want him to get enraged being what he is."

"And you figure what exactly by involving the Shiba Clan?" Yoruichi being close friends to Kukaku, she wanted to make sure they would be safe as well.

Knowing what she knew of the noble clans because of Shougetsu, Tia was aware of Yoruichi and Kukaku's relations. "I will tell you when he arrives, but I want it done in secret for now. The least amount of people knowing including my own fracción the better. I made a promise to keep that secret as well, so I intend to keep it Yoruichi."

"Fine, I guess I will set up the meeting just be ready to leave in a gigai as soon as possible Tia." With that the Goddess of Flash lived up to her name.

"Well that is that then. Come Tia I will help you with your gigai then. If you plan on staying than at least let's get you a body for you to walk around in. I guess if things work out for you, you and the others are going to need cover stories and false identification as well."

"Thank you Urahara-san. I don't know how I am going to repay for everything."

"Oh that's easy Tia-san; you are going to tell me what she is like. I want to know everything you experienced in there with him, and I mean everything."

A look came to her face that made everyone freeze. "Something's are not for you to know Urahara Kisuke. There are things I will not talk about and things I have had to make promises to keep secret. If you want all the answers you know who you are going to speak to. Not until he wakes will I speak of certain things, do we understand each other Geta-boshi?"

Seeing that look that he has experienced numerous times with his own female companion Kisuke gave in. "Yare, yare I was only joking Tia-san, besides I know what he will do when he wakes and that is not the first thing I want so early on."

Grinning that she won. "Good. Besides I want Tessai to help me, from the rumors I heard you are a pervert."

Tripping over nothing, he looked at aghast. "Me!?"

"Ichigo didn't mention any other hentai shouten owner that I was aware of."

Laughing to himself, he sat back down watching Tessai and his newest acquaintance leave the room.

'Damn Ichigo, did you learn a sense of humor as well in there.'

XXXX

Soul Society was a buzzed in rumor and half-truths after a messenger from the World of the Living was delivered to none other that the Sou-Taichou. A message from the former Espada known as Tier Harribel asking for a public meeting with the Taichous and Fuko-Taichous of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Not even the Taichous themselves knew what the meeting was going to be about, but if she was coming here with an escort of her picking, it had to be really big.

"Did you hear who the escort was Renji?" Kira Izuru asked while pushing his hair out of the way.

Shaking his head. "Yeah I heard. I just can't believe it though. I figured that crazy ass shouten owner was nuts but this? This takes the prize."

Ise Nanao holding her books as always spoke next. "Renji you know him well enough, so you have to have a clue as to why?"

"Not a clue Ise-san, not a clue."

The Tenth Squad fuko-taichou had an opinion though. "I heard it has to do with Kurosaki-kun, rumor has it that he is still in a coma and no one is sure when he going to wake up, if ever."

"Rangiku! Don't say things like that, you know who is still grieving as we speak. I heard she refuses to do anything other than report to her squad everyday. If you had any common sense you'd leave it be." The Forth Squad fuko-taichou Kotetsu Isane admonished the busty blonde.

"Enough of that! I just want to know how she has any dealings with the Shiba Clan. How is that possible is what I want to know?" The tattoo of Sixty Nine bulging on Hisagi Shūheiface.

Everyone finally gazed upon the one person that should know, but they all knew he would never talk, First Squad Fuko-Taichou Sasakibe Chōjirō. When he did speak though everyone besides being surprised, listened intently. "Sou-Taichou had to agree to the meeting. It seems our Espada guest has knowledge of the workings of our Nobility, which she used to her advantage. Also I have to say she made the promise to show us something that was in the message 'change how we view more evolved hollows'. If anything I think that is what Sou-Taichou is most interested in finding out. Until then we are all in the dark as to what she wants, and I think its time." A hell butterfly landed on his outstretched hand. Listening to the quick message, he let it go and nodded to the others it was time. Each fuko-taichou shunpoed to the meeting so they could stand with their respective Taichous.

XXXX

Twenty one of the most powerful warriors in Soul Society watched as Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi, Shiba Kukaku and two cloaked figures were escorted into the meeting room. One figure everyone had a clue too, but it was the additional cloaked figure that made everyone nervous. With no hesitation Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Sou-Taichou and Squad One Taichou began the meeting with three taps of his sealed zanpakutō.

"Urahara Kisuke you had better have good reason to be asking for this meeting, especially with your guests. I want one good reason as to why I don't have each of you arrested and tried for treason against Soul Society? Again?"

With the flap of his fan, a smiling Kisuke spoke with a jovial voice that held no distinguishable fear. Waving one hand behind him to indicate his party, he motioned for one of the cloak figures to approach. "Sou-taichou with all due respect, you know very well that we come here under certain noble privileges. I am sure you were made aware of this by Shiba Kukaku-dono as to why. However I have more than just those reasons and the first one is the very person who wishes to address this gathering, Tier Harribel, former Tercera Espada, former hollow."

That one statement set off the chorus of shouts, angry denials, and veiled threats made towards the former Taichou.

"Former hollow. Don't make us laugh you imbecile wannabe. There is no such thing as a former hollow, it either is or isn't." Fumed the current Taichou of the Twelfth.

"I have to agree with the clown. No hollow has ever been anything other then just that." Kenpachi of the Eleventh agreed.

"You have finally lost your mind. I hope you finally get your punishment you traitor." A obviously upset Second Squad Suì-Fēng screamed.

Banging his zanpakutō furiously to bring order to the room. After a brief flare that sent most of the fuko-taichous to their knees, his eyes narrowed when neither of the cloaked individuals so much as moved. Waiting for silence to return, he eyed one of the saviors of the Winter War before he began. "Urahara I hope that you poor taste in humor does not continue, I have no time for ill manner children or their pranks."

Suddenly a serious looking Kisuke spoke not to a superior but to one he saw as an equal. "I do not joke, nor would I jeopardize my life or the lives of my companions here, including the former Espada. When I spoke just now I meant every word I said. However we knew this would happen so we are prepared to demonstrate our claim. If you please Harribel-san, your cloak."

Tier Harribel slid the cloak off and handed it to her escort on her right, also still cloaked. She stood before the room with only a tank top like shirt and a pair of loose black shorts. Not one other area was covered not even with bone; with just a minimal covering all her tan skin was exposed to every eye in the room. In her hand she carried Tiburon, sheath and the tsuka pointing away from her hand. Her green eyes staring into the face of the man who she thought had killed her fracción.

"Is this a joke?" Kyōraku Shunsui asked as he looked over the goddess standing before him.

Tia was the one who answered. "The Tenth Squad Taichou with the white hair can tell you I am no joke, I am just different now, but I still had him and the two Vizards on the run. Or do you disagree, Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Standing there not believing his eyes, he knew it was her by the voice and by her face. "How? Are you in your Resurrección form?"

"No but I still have that ability, I am here as I am now." She answered truthfully.

The most gifted of the shinigami was the white haired Taichou for the Thirteenth Squad Ukitake Jushirō. "Urahara can you tell us how 'this' happened?" Gesturing to the standing Tia.

"All I know is that she was unconscious for fifteen days, but the important aspect of this is she shared a room Kurosaki Ichigo. Who by the way is still in a coma now, we have no idea when he will wake, and all we do know is that when he does, he will no longer be a shinigami." Not the whole truth, because when he did wake he was going to be yet another hybrid of sorts Kisuke thought.

"Also we learn one fascinating thing from Tia; she was able to communicate with Kurosaki-kun as he lies in his unconscious state. We think that somehow she was able to find a way to become what she is now, a Vizard."

That brought on yet another round of questions and denials. Even so neither the former assassin nor the Sou-Taichou stares left the other. The Sou-Taichou for his part internally wondered what in the hell the man before him was really hiding. History showed that when it came to intelligence the man before him was unmatched, even Aizen Sōsuke fell to him. Granted the Kurosaki had a lot to do with the eventual defeat of the traitor, but it was the blonde haired man before him that found a way to counter every one of Aizen's plans. Now he stood here claiming the impossible, but was it impossible? She claimed to be a Vizard, so then she had to have a true Zapakutō. Smiling craftily at his revelation, he stamped the floor once again. When silence was once again achieved he rendered his decision.

"Urahara Kisuke you claim the hollow to be a Vizard, but in order for that to be true she has to have a zanpakutō, which she clearly does not."

Arching a single eyebrow, Kisuke shrugged once and stepped aside. Tia immediately drew her blade and with a smug smile as she twirled the weapon through a ring hole. "Crest the waves Tiburon."

Slowly the spinning weapon began to morph into a short shafted spear. At one end, an obsidian black blade with a sea blue edge formed while the tsuka elongated to about two and half feet in length; while another blade was formed at the opposite end of the shaft. After each rotation of the two blades cut the air, water began to collect and spin above the weapon over Tia's head. As soon as she judged that she was at good speed, her control of water became clear as a violent water sprout formed from the vortex she created. Just as it was about to reach the ceiling of the meeting chamber, she quickly resealed her zanpakutō, causing all the water to disappear.

All the Taichous and Fuko-Taichous just stared at the woman who not even three weeks ago fought against them. Now she stood before them, mask less and possessing a sealed zanpakutō just as Urahara claimed. And the root cause of her transformation may have been her subconscious contact with the acknowledged hero of the Winter War, one that when he woke up would never see Soul Society again until his death. Every one in the room looked towards the two men and one woman at the heart of the conversation. Sighing that this was a very unique situation, considering that he was doing everything he could to recruit and re-instate the Vizards themselves back into the Gotei Thirteen, Sou-Taichou made a decision.

"Urahara Kisuke, Tier Harribel you have made your argument that the former Espada is indeed a Vizard. I will grant her immunity and free her of any charges. Now Kisuke you said that besides showing us that Harribel-san is a Vizard you had a few things you wish to discuss with us."

A knowing grin showed on the shouten keeper. "I do have a few other things to speak of. The first is that I have come to agreement with the surviving Espada. They will keep any hollow that no longer needs to feed on souls within the confines of Hueco Mundo, any who violate this will be dealt with by not only Soul Society but by the Espada. Two as Tier Harribel is no longer a threat she wishes to remain in Karakura Town to watch over the former Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. As such she needs to remain with her fracción because they belong to her." Kisuke raised his hand quickly to forestall any arguments. "As such not only will I take responsibility for their actions, I have made arrangements to do so with the consent of the Shiba Clan. From this day forth the four will be adopted by the Shiba Clan as kazuko. I have the signed scrolls to present to you by the member of the Clan that is affected the most by this request."

"Since it's my boy who is going to have her as a bodyguard, I feel that it's my right to demand such protection." With that the second cloaked figure revealed himself to the Taichous.

"SHIBA TAICHOU!" Both Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Matsumoto Rangiku shouted at the sight of their former commander. Grinning at the two was indeed the former Taichou of Squad Ten, Shiba Isshin, in his shihakushō and his torn haori.

Banging his zanpakutō again, Sou-Taichou could feel that this day was going to be his most vexing in ages. First the fact that a hollow had somehow become a Vizard, two she and her fracción were adopted by a noble clan, and three to find out that the boy that caused so much turmoil was the son of a former Taichou was giving him a migraine. Rubbing his head in defeat, the age finally showing for the oldest shinigami, he did something for the first time in ages, he simply rested his head in his hand. Looking at three before him he waved for them to continue.

Shifting suddenly to a more serious expression Isshin began. "Sou-Taichou I know a lot of you have questions but I am not here to answer them, not yet at least. I am simply here because I know the laws just as well as any of you concerning my musuko status. You will cut yourselves off from him and he is no longer allowed to see his friends from Soul Society, which I personally find to be a bullshit law by the way." A few of the older Taichous chuckled at that.

"However the point is that my son will no longer have his shinigami powers and will be defenseless, but he will still be targeted by those looking for revenge against him. Ichigo has given everything for you, fought to right your wrongs, and to be honest he did a good job in showing how far behind we are in terms of our laws. Now I have revealed him to be a noble to protect his new found protector. As such I have along with my mei, Shiba Kukaku used the very laws you would condemn my boy to give him a powerful ally. Since they are now kazuko, they are automatically deemed nobles and as such are under our laws of protections. I know this was a dirty way of doing this Sou-Taichou but Central Forty Six is not known for any less."

Silence. For ten whole minutes, no one said a word as the flame bearing shinigami sat in his chair and stared at Shiba Isshin. Nether man blinked as they had what amounted to a silent argument. Finally the Sou-Taichou made the first move. "Shiba Isshin, I expect the proper scrolls to be delivered within the next thirty days, you are correct in your arguments, however I will be the one to hand down your punishments if your kazuko cause any troubles in the World of the Living. As for you Harribel Tier, I expect you to conduct yourself in manner befitting a shinigami at all times, that means the cleansing of hollows that you come across. Urahara Kisuke you will make full report to Central Forty Six about your 'agreement' with the remaining Espada. This meeting is now closed." And with the final two taps of his zanpakutō the Sou-Taichou rose from his chair and moved towards his office.

'I am getting old.'

XXXX

As each of the assembled Taichous and Fuko-Taichous watch the old warrior leave, a different reunion was being held. The two representatives of the Tenth Squad had rushed towards their former mentor; one crashing into him with a bone crushing hug as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She had missed him all these years and now to find out her favorite Strawberry was his child made sense to the kid's insane reiatsu. Tōshirō crossed his arms as he too realized why the kid always showed such disrespect to his rank, like father like son. But, then it also made him realize to his horror that if he was his chichi then he was her….Eyes popping out at that though made him blush slightly at his recent memories of the fascinating girl he played soccer with. It would be years before he could see her again, and that would only be because he would wait, five to six years wasn't long for someone like him.

"I see you are still a fuko-taichou Rangiku. What happened? Shirō proved why he was truly a genius or did your laziness catch up to you finally?"

Smacking him upside his head she huffed. "NO! I just haven't achieved bankai yet you leech! And where the hell do you get off disappearing for all these years!? What happened to you Taichou?" She asked softly at the end.

He smiled sadly. "I had an obligation to meet Rangiku-chan, one that required me to stay in the World of the Living. It involves Ichigo's haha and no I will not explain why, the time is not right for that. But, it is good to see you and Tōshirō, I saw you both fight in Karakura Town and you both have grown much. It's just too bad that we weren't enough though, now Ichigo has to pay the price for our mistakes."

"Is he well Taichou?"

"Rangiku, I'm not your taichou any longer, and Ichigo is still in a coma. We've been watching over him at Kisuke's because between them they have all the experience needed to keep an eye on him. I still have to watch my girls so it was best that we left him there. It won't be long before he loses everything."

"I have to tell Rukia then. I don't know what she is going to do Shiba-san, but we all can see it in her eyes. She just walks around defeated and there is no life in her eyes." Rangiku recounted sadly at the state her friend was in.

Tia who by now had made her way to stand by her now adopted clansman; had been listening quietly to the conversation. When she spoke she surprised the two shinigami officers. "Do you know where she is right now?"

Rangiku answered. "Usually she is at the barracks with the others, but I am not sure if she wants to see anyone, even us Harribel-san. Why?"

Looking at Isshin to see what he thought, she had to speak to the young shinigami woman, to at least get that one last message to her. "I think Ukitake Taichou will take you Tia-chan, why don't you go ask him."

"Thank you Shiba-dono." With a short bow she walked off to speak to the white haired taichou.

"Is she really a Vizard now Shiba-san?" Hitsugaya asked as he watched the blonde walk away.

"She is much, much more Rangiku-chan." A hidden smile as he watched his 'fourth' daughter walk away.

XXXX

Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana all watched as the now newly named Vizard approached them. Stopping short she gave a short bow to the three oldest Taichous as she greeted them. "Excuse me Taichous, but may I have a word with Ukitake Taichou, it's a personal matter I wish to speak with him about."

"Of course Harribel-san but first may I ask you a personal question?" The fatherly figure of Ukitake was famous for.

"Of course Ukitake-sama. If I can I will try and answer." Tia replied evenly.

A soft laughter came from the oldest woman Taichou now serving as the Fourth Squad Taichou. "Jushirō, don't ask to personal of a question now. I am sure over time we will learn what we can as she grows comfortable being around us. Until then I think that the only question that should be asked is how did this occur really?"

None of the shinigami where surprised to see no reaction from the blonde before them. Instead her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, but she came too. "Sorry I was talking to Tiburon, and she gave me the best answer to give you. She was created by a desperate need for my mind to assimilate what had happened to me. As you know by now, Aizen created us to have powers similar to shinigami, and as I lay on the verge of death, she was born and saved me."

"I thought an Arrancar's zanpakutō was just your sealed powers until you called upon during Resurrección?" Kyōraku asked as he settled his pink kimono.

"I thought so too Taichou, but as you saw for yourself, even we can evolve." Tia gave a genuine smile to each of them.

"Is there no other need for this transformation Harribel-san?" Retsu knew she was holding back but what?

"There is but for each of us its different I guess. I found mine and I am not giving up on it." The almost imperceptible blush wasn't missed by the crafty Kyōraku.

'I am sorry Taichous but really I wish to speak to Ukitake Taichou alone, I'm sorry but I have a short amount of time before we have to leave."

Waving to his fellow Taichous, Ukitake and Tia walked off to a more private area to speak. "Well Retsu what do you make of that?"

The serene face of the Soul Society best healer broke out in a wide smile as she watched the Vizard walk away. "She may be one of the most powerful people walking among us now Shunsui, but with a new heart she has yet to know, she is just still a teenager in love. I would love to learn what really happened to her and Kurosaki-kun one day, but I think for now we should go. Those two baka's have stirred up the Seireitei well with their revelations."

"Now, now Retsu-chan they did do the right thing and come out in the open with things. You and I both know how Kisuke operates and this is a fresh surprise even for me."

"I have to agree, but you know as well as I do, they are both hiding something about Ichigo and with the open declaration of his status now none of us can approach him." Retsu frowning slightly as she thought about why they would do something so radical.

Titling his sakkat forward to cover his face slightly. "I agree Retsu but if they are hiding something then it is to keep Ichigo safe for some reason."

Both watched as Ukitake and Harribel disappeared in shunpo and sonido towards the barracks of the Thirteenth Squad. Each had the same thought.

'Why are they going there?'

XXXX

Kuchiki Rukia sat resting under a familiar tree once again. It had become her de facto place to retreat from the world. Thinking that in less than three weeks since the war ended, she hasn't heard one word about Ichigo's condition. All her Taichou would tell her is that they were still waiting for a message from Urahara, but so far none had arrived. She was still fuming when her request to visit Ichigo had been denied not once, not twice but five times already. As each day passed she grew distant from everyone even Renji couldn't make her smile like he had in the past. Now her routine was the same every day. Wake to eat breakfast with her onii-san, walk to work and do morning exercises with the rest of the Squad. Usually she ate quietly with her Taichou and the third seats Kiyone and Sentaro, followed by an afternoon of reading reports and filling out paperwork for Ukitake.

Today however was unusual because of the meeting that had been called for by the Sou-Taichou. She had heard the rumors too, and was anxious for any news on Ichigo. Not being a fuku-taichou now really put her in a foul mood, at least she would have been able to participate in the meeting, but as such only seated officers not acting officers where invited. She was really confused when she heard that the Shiba Clan was somehow involved, from what she had known herself, Kukaku and Ganju usually never bothered with the Seireitei or shinigamis in general. So why did Ukitake Taichou frown as he told her they had called the meeting and that they were the escort for the former Espada.

Now that was news. Rukia had listened to Rangiku while they were both recovering in the Squad Four barracks. She spoke of how the beautiful arrancar fought against Hitsugaya Taichou and the Vizard allies and may have won if Aizen didn't interfere. She thought she had died with the rest of the Espada but it seems that not only did she live; she was saved by Urahara himself for unknown reasons. She stopped as she felt two reiatsu signatures approach her, to be so open meant that they had done it on purpose. She stood when she recognized her Taichou's but the other one felt familiar but she couldn't place it. It was when the two appeared before her that she gapped at who was standing in front of her. The woman could only be described as beautiful.

Bowing deeply to her sudden guests. "Good afternoon Ukitake Taichou."

"Now what have I told you Rukia-chan, not so formal when we are alone. Besides I have brought someone who wants to speak to you for personal reasons. Then I have some good news for you that I think might cheer you up some. So I will be waiting over yonder for you to finish up ok Rukia-chan?"

"Hai Taichou."

Rukia watched the woman silently wait until she felt they had enough space for a private conversation. Green eyes stared into violet blue for seemingly a lifetime before they blinked. A look of recognition greeted Rukia as the woman smiled as she introduced herself. "Good Afternoon Kuchiki Rukia, I am Tier Shiba I am pleased to meet you."

Rukia swayed slightly but before she fell she was caught by the woman in front of her. Grasping the woman's upper arms tightly she looked up at the blonde haired woman in shock. "You are a Shiba? I don't remember them having any other kyoudai other than Shiba Kaien."

Gently she let herself be guided to the ground to sit by the taller woman. For a moment Rukia again felt something familiar about her reiatsu but again it slipped her mind whose it was. Before she could think anymore of it, her thoughts were broken by the voice of the new Shiba. "I have another name you are more familiar with I presume, until two days ago I went by the name Tier Harribel, Tercera Espada."

Classic Rukia looked at the woman sitting before her closely. She had no mask, no bone protrusions, and more importantly no hollow hole to be seen.

"What?"

"I am a Vizard now Kuchiki-chan. I am here for because I wish to speak to you on a more personal situation between us. So if we may, can you form a sound proofing kidō then we can begin."

Nodding even slower then before Rukia without thinking chanted the required spell. From the outside Ukitake watched as the two women stayed seated on the ground, slightly confused when they both drew their zanpakutō's until he realize they were going to perform Jinzen. Now he had a new piece of information to share with his two oldest friends. The fact that both Rukia and Tia could perform such an exercise denoted a true understanding of communicating with their inner spirit. He watched in fascination for the next thirty five minutes they didn't move once, Rukia however made several clear facial expressions that worried him. When they finally recovered he witness something truly astonishing as the blonde woman kissed Rukia on both her cheeks and then finally on her lips. He could see Rukia smile as she returned the gesture and dismissed the kidō, both began to walk towards him with smiles on their faces. Arching his eyebrows, he was met with amusement and secrecy.

"Ukitake Taichou if you won't mind I would like Rukia to escort me back to the others. I have to make my leave back to the World of the Living now and I don't want to worry Isshin-san." Tia spoke with a clearly relaxed voice.

"Of course, Rukia?"

"Hai Taichou. I will be fine now." For the first time in weeks Ukitake could see life in her eyes and happiness in her speech. Not wanting to ruin her moment he did add a little more to her happiness. "Rukia I have gain permission for you to return to the World of the Living along with a few others that want to say goodbye as well. It was the best I and your Onii-sama could do for you all."

"Thank you Taichou very much. If I can I wish to leave with them today if possible."

"Just stop by to see your onii-sama before you go Rukia-chan, I'm sure he wants to wish you a good journey."

"Hai, Thank you again Ukitake Taichou." With that both women disappeared.

"Thank you Tia Harribel Shiba."

XXXX

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in his office finishing his paperwork, kind of. Since the meeting all he could do was think about the brat that he knew his imouto loved. The revelation of an Espada being able to evolve into a Vizard was shocking enough but to find out that the orange hair demon was actually a noble was the most horrifying part of the meeting. To think that he was a Shiba made his day long and excruciating. He hardly acknowledge his own subordinates as he walked along the Squad Six hallways, he was so lost in thought he doubted he would have sensed even a hollow. As he sat in his office he tried to do his work but it was of no use, today for the first time as a Taichou, he simply let it go for tomorrow.

Stacking the paperwork aside he called for tea and a small meal to be delivered. Another thing he was not known for was eating within his office except for lunch. He became aware of knocking at his door a short time later and a little gruffness entering his voice thinking it was his meal. "Come!"

He was startled by seeing his imouto sliding the door open; he quickly rose and hurried over to her. Pulling her up suddenly he smiled slightly. "Forgive me imouto-chan I thought it was one of my officers. Please come in."

Rukia had never witnessed her onii-sama in such a state before but she dare not comment on it. So following his lead she made her way into his office and sitting in the offered chair before him. Bowing respectfully she spoke to her ani for the first time in weeks. "Onii-sama, Ukitake Taichou informed me that you secured a ten day leave for me to visit the World of the Living, I wish to say Thank You in person."

Nodding at his imouto he accepted her thanks. He had seen her face as she was pulled to her feet and watching her now, he saw life in those eyes again, and he knew the cause of it, Kurosaki. He internally groaned at the thought of his imouto and him being together but finding out what he was did work in his favor for the future. So if the boy ever regain his powers, well that was an added bonus as well, it meant his imouto would be safe not just from hollows but from other nobles as well. It was something he knew he had to keep to himself but any advantage was one worth exploiting later on. He had made the trip official three days ago but wanted to wait just a little longer for things to settle in the Squads before he was going to tell her. However that damn Urahara had to drop this on all of them today, forcing him to move up her leave time.

"I see no reason why you and a few others should not be allowed to say your goodbyes to Kurosaki-kun. I may not approve of his manners, but I do approve of him as a warrior Rukia-chan. It will be a lost for all of us if what Urahara says is true, so I think it would be best for you to make the most of it. Give my regards to the others and make it count Rukia. We do not know when you will see him again, hopefully sooner than later. Now I believe you have to go and join those going back now so hurry along. Be safe Rukia."

Looking at her onii-sama in shock, Rukia rose and gave him a proper bow before turning away. Just as made it to the door her brother suddenly stopped her. "Rukia."

"Onii-sama?"

"Being a Shiba will prove beneficial in the future Rukia, I thought you should know this. Again be safe on your journey."

"Hai Byakuya-nii-sama, I will see you when I return." She smiled at her brother before slowly turning to leave.

Watching as his imouto shunpo to the Senkaimon, Byakuya realized that his sister gave him his first genuine smile in all of the years they had been siblings. Smiling himself he thought that he could get used to that, at least in private, he still had a image to uphold for the Clan and his Squad. Standing before his window he looked towards the main Senkaimon and felt it open, he traced his imouto reiatsu as it disappeared back to the World of the Living.

'Make the most of your days with him Rukia, being in love is one of life's greatest challenges.'

XXXX

Urahara had to move Ichigo to the largest room available. With over fourteen humans, arrancars and shinigami he felt like a hostel rather than a shouten. For the last four days everyone came and went, some shopping others looking in on the humans that housed them during the Winter War. For three however it was a near constant vigil, to be there when he woke up. The few times they did leave they left together as group, getting Tier and Sung-sun settled with the Kurosaki's and Apachi and Mila-Rose with Orihime. That had been the biggest surprise for all of Ichigo's human friends was the sudden additions of the four girls. Tier had a special gigai made so she appeared much younger and with a little less bust, something that got Kisuke hit on more than one occasion by his resident female companion. Yuzu and Karin had different reactions; Yuzu went crazy when she found out about the new additions, she was glad to finally see some of her ani's spiritual friends. Karin was her usual standoffish self but she did show interest when Sung-sun proved to be a secret video game addict. A bad habit picked up at the shouten with Jinta and Ururu.

Tier however garner the most attention when their chichi announced that she would be sharing Ichigo's room, temporarily he stated until he could get the long awaited addition built. No one believe him, not even Tier who tried to hide her blushing cheeks but said nothing. Yuzu and Karin both eyed the blonde remembering her as she was next to their ani; they had been told the truth about her and Sung-sun but to see her now in her gigai made a difference to them. As Tia and Rukia moved the blonde's belongings into the room, Tia watched as the petite shinigami opened the closet. For a few long moments she could see the silent sobs rack Rukia's shoulders causing Tier to move behind the raven haired girl and pull her into a hug. Whispering encouragement into her ear, letting her know that it wasn't forever, just a short separation. She and the shinigami were the few who knew the truth, but it didn't make the feeling easier knowing one was going to be missing from his life until it they could pull off the miracle of his powers being 'restored' by Urahara.

For Tōshirō and Rangiku it was a long open wound being healed as they spent a few hours a day with their former Taichou. He made them swear that they would keep his identity a secret from Ichigo and the twins for the time being. Him being a shinigami was shocking enough, he didn't want to add the stress of learning that they were essentially nobles yet. He briefly skimmed over his life with Masaki and the early years, instead he concentrated on the years after his tsuma death, how everything had changed for all of them. The two Tenth Squad officers were saddened when they learn the truth as to why Ichigo was the person he was. To keep anyone from suffering his loss was the most telling attribute Isshin could say for his boy. He also told them that the hollow responsible for her death had been dealt with did make it easier for Isshin and Ichigo, but they both felt no real satisfaction, it wouldn't bring her back.

During this entire time one person had yet to make contact with anyone and no one knew why. Ishida Uryū basically became a ghost himself immediately following his return from the Winter War, no could sense him nor would his chichi say where he was. Orihime expressed concern but it was Chad that told her not to worry so much, he figured now that everyone had returned he was keeping his promise not to involve himself with shinigamis and that by extension meant them as well. Giving up for now Orihime decided she would seek him out once they saw each other at school hopefully soon, until then she and her new room mates slowly grew to be sisters. Except when it came time for cooking.

XXXX

Four figures stood on top of the tallest building, enjoying their last moments together. After three years in his inner world, the boy who defeated Aizen was ready to rejoin the real world. He connected with both Zangetsu and Shirō in a way he never thought possible before, and now he had to pull off his greatest act. Fool Soul Society for the time being that he had lost his powers. Shougetsu told him it would take a full year before she was firmly integrated with his soul, making it impossible by then for anyone but him to remove her. He smiled knowing that wasn't ever going to happen now. He had too much to protect now, and after a year of separation he was going to see her again. This time in the real world, he knew she and the other two were around, he had felt their reiatsu from time to time meaning they were near him on the outside.

"Well I guess its time guys."

"**Tsk King didn't need you to tell us that**."

"_**We will await your return when things have settled down Ichigo.**_"

"Shougetsu? Anything last minute instructions?"

"No Ichigo-kun, just remember you have only three days before it begins, then it will seem real. Make the most of your time. It will be quick and sudden then you will have only an hour at the most. I am sorry Ichigo but until we are fully merged no one outside of them can know the truth."

"I understand Shougetsu." Taking one last look at his new foundation, Ichigo faded from his inner world finally.

"**I will see you two later. I am sure you gots lots to talk about, I am going home.**" Not even waiting for an answer Shirō disappeared to parts unknown.

"You understand Zangetsu, for now I will allow this but when the time comes you will have to make a choice Ichigo or him. I hope you are prepared to make it."

"_**No need to remind me Shougetsu, I have been a part of Ichigo just as long as Shirō has been. My only desire has been to protect him, and now I find myself in a very tenable position, to protect them as well.**_"

Both of the remaining spirits looked out at the new world they had helped create. A replica of Karakura Town had replaced the once sideway world of skyscrapers with one side now bordering the ocean.

XXXX

Everyone had met at the shouten for an early dinner; tonight was going to be mass invasion of the local theatre to see the latest comedy. It had been a close vote but with the addition of the twins coming soon, the action movie lost by one vote. Suddenly Tia, Rukia and Orihime all stopped at once, each slowly turning their heads towards the room Ichigo was in. Tia was the first to jump up and run for it, followed by Rukia and finally Orihime. The fracción were next to rush after the, this alerted the three former exiles that the cause of those screams had finally decided to rejoin the rest of the world. Rangiku, Renji and Yumachika followed closely behind the arrancars, which left only Ikkaku, Chad and Tōshirō to finish the exodus out of the dining room. Kisuke called Isshin to let him know his boy was awake and to get over to the shouten as soon as possible. He followed behind with the last group of Yoruichi and Tessai, being the last of the shop to file into the room.

The first sign was a light moan, followed by a shallow cough. Finally the moment they had each been hoping to see in the last three weeks happened. His brown eyes finally began reflecting the soft light of the room, for a few minutes they blink rapidly trying to adjust. Ichigo slowly moved his head as he gazed over the multitude of faces that had surrounded him. Smiling slightly he tried to get up but failed as he was still too weak. Gently he was lifted by Yoruichi and Tia from behind, Orihime handing Rukia a glass filled with water and a straw. Slowly he sipped through the straw, his eyes closing momentarily at the memory of wonderful water tasted. With the final slurp the glass was empty, and he could finally say his first words.

"Did we win?"

XXXX

AN: I know you suck Liam, but hey I gave you enough for a week right? Anyway next chapter will again be filled with a lot of fast changes but I wanted this to be very different story. So before you bombard me with all kinds of questions, I will say this; NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING AWAY FUTURE HINTS. With that said I hope you are all good for a week. Again I will be doing 2 more chapters before returning to Destiny, then I am going to try and keep my word for every 5 chapters of Destiny's Path I will do 2 Chapters of Welcome to my World. Once Destiny's has finished up Welcome will become the main story and the next story will become the minor one. So wish me lots of free time and better yet a nice fat lottery win. Til then see ya.

Credit: For the hollow hole disappearing that would be Devastating Consequences: Becoming Vasto Lord by only4bass.

Tia having a zanpakutō I based loosely on The Shark in the Moonless Sky by The Night Hunter.

If you think I missed something let me know via PM so I can make corrections.

Liam


	3. A New Day Part Tier

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them as per usual. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**Response to Reviews Corner 2:**

**Guest: Whose one word review of 'boring' pissed me off. Try and at least give one DAMN GOOD REASON why. I have left every single review alone because they had the decency to give me a reason why they left the review they gave, you didn't. That is why your review was deleted. Yours is the first one I deleted because you left no meaningful reason for your review, hence to me and everyone who is reading this story it serves no purpose. If you are going to give a bad review at least give the writer one good reason for your opinion.**

**Mas2009: I have different plans for Orihime, but she will find love.**

**McCabeRZ: Yes he is in his human body, has to fake losing his powers.**

**Ace of Spades: You will be surprised very soon about what I have planned for Tsukune and his harem; I know a lot of people are going to be WTF.**

**Lazy: Good questions so I will answer the best I can. Why the respect? Well that's the easy one, she saved their asses, in the manga Ichigo loses his reiryoku, but since I didn't like that. So I had Shougetsu save Ichigo's inner world and that meant saving Zangetsu and Shiro. You have to give respect to the person who saves you right? As for her taking up residence in his inner world, well that because as a new sentient being, she chose the one who was truly worth her allegiance. Did she force her way in yes, but does he have a problem with it? Continue to read and find out. One last thing Lazy, you will find that I have an aversion to following canon for my characters; those that want canon should stick to the manga and other stories that keep that in mind. Me I want to give my readers something different, I have many favorites where the Bleach casts are not even shinigami. So I hope you follow this for what ever reason you want, just keep in mind I am not going to keep my characters stuck to what canon says they have to be.**

**Phasehand: Sorry but I love both forms, going to keep with that format.**

**Guest: The one who pointed out reiatsu and Trecera, thanks I did make corrections, feel free to point them out in the future.**

**Now before you begin to read, please read the AN at the bottom when you are finished before you kill my ass in your reviews, PLEASE I BEG YOU. Again this chapter is very fast and covers a lot, without given you too much details why, again to be revealed later. Especially when you reach a certain part, you should have a clue by now, so yes a small lemon has been included, nothing too graphic but I hope tasteful without being vulgar. I know lemons are necessery part of some stories don't get me wrong, but it has to be done with taste, not the 'I stuck it in and dumped my load' sort of lemon however. So with nothing else to say at this point, enjoy.**

**XXXX**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Shiro/hollow Ichigo"**

**"****_Zangetsu"_**

**XXXX**

"_**Did we win?"**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

XXXX

Everyone in the room looked at the Berry askance. 'Did he just really ask that?'

"Are you ok Ichigo? Orihime was the first to respond to him.

"Ah, I think so Orihime. I don't really remember much about what happened after I used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen."

Being a former master at covert ops, Kisuke decided to get the deception started right out the gate. With a swipe of his fan he began the interrogation. "I realize you have only just gotten up Ichigo-kun, but Sou-Taichou and Central Forty Six are demanding answers from me. Sorry Ichi-kun but we have to do this."

"What the hell Urahara-san! He just literally woke up and you are going to grill him now. At least give him a day before you pick his brain apart." Renji yelled while objecting to the rush for questions.

Shaking his head sadly at the Sixth Squad fuko-taichou, he pointed at Ichigo. "I'm sorry Abarai Fuko-Taichou but he will soon lose his reiryoku and when that happens even I might be held accountable to the laws. You all know what is going to happen, but at least one good thing happened because of this, he won't be alone."

"Ah, guys I am right here you know. Wanna tell me what you are all talking about." Ichigo looked confusingly at the gather shinigami.

If there was ever a time for Rukia to pull off her acting skills, right then was her biggest moment. Soft sobs started to well up from her chest, tears slowly falling from her eyes, and Orihime slowly encircling the shinigami who started Ichigo on his path of being a shinigami. "Ichigo, you are becoming a normal human soul now. Whe…When you lose all of your reiryoku, you will become just an ordinary being to us, someone we can never talk to or to be seen by you. No one from Soul Society is allowed to associate with you, possibly including Urahara and the rest of the shop. You will be 'dead' to us." At the end she lost it, crying uncontrollably as she fell into his arms.

Looking around at everyone in the room, he knew this could happen. But, to see the dejected looks from his friends both human and shinigami proved how true it really was.

"Fuck me! I save their sorry asses and I get this! What the hell Tōshirō! What the hell gives!?" Ichigo tried to get up but was held down.

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo sadly. "Kurosaki it has always been that way. It dates back to when Soul Society was first founded by the very first shinigamis that includes the Sou-Taichou. It is to protect the existence of our world from your world. There is nothing we can do but obey the law."

"Well it's a fucked up law Tōshirō."

He was met with laughter by a few of the gathered shinigamis. "What's so funny?"

Rangiku wiping her tears away told him. "It's just that a not too long ago someone said the very same thing to Sou-Taichou's face. It's almost like déjà vu."

"Ehm, I am sorry folks but I think the quicker I get this over with, the quicker he gets to spend time with you before the end. I am sorry Kurosaki-kun but I do need to ask you a few questions."

Nodding his head Ichigo told him he was ok to answer what he could. Kisuke sat at the end of the futon and began the questions. First being what did he remember exactly? With that he began to tell what he could remember from when he first entered the Dangai with his father, his training in his inner world, and then the final confrontation with Aizen. He left out that he saw a small orb because those not involved would have reported that to Soul Society. As he finished up, he waved for his third glass of water, this time it was a tan hand that held the glass. He hated doing this but he had to, it would establish the ruse. Following the arm back up to her face, he exerted every bit of control to act surprised, which wasn't far from the truth. Seeing her in her gigai brought a familiar blush to his face.

"You…You're real? I…I thought it was a dream." He questioned the woman behind him. That earned him his first smack in ages from the pain inflicting midget.

"What was that for you violent dwarf!? All I did was ask a simple question and you go off on me. What gives with you?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head, his other hand was being gripped by the violet eyed woman at his side.

"You don't remember do you Kurosaki-san? We met in what was left of your inner world and I was what you thought, was a figment of your imagination during our conversations. We spoke of many things and then you gave me your reiryoku to help me become a Vizard." Tier replied.

He dropped his head in defeat at that. "It…It really wasn't a dream then. Everything that happened there was real then?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No Kurosaki-san it wasn't a dream, it really happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

Now everyone in the room looked at the two, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Ichigo looked straight at shouten owner as his head came up. "It's really over Kisuke? I…I am going to lose my shinigami powers?"

"I am sorry Kurosaki-kun, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is absolute. I give you only two days, three tops before you reiryoku is complete gone. There is nothing I can do for you right now except to tell you that maybe in a few years it might begin to build again. Please accept my condolences' Ichigo, but we were too weak and we had to let you become a man at fifteen to fight our war." Kisuke bowed at the end to him as did every shinigami present in the room.

Ichigo just laid there in the arms of the two women watching in silence, he quietly asked for a few moments with Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi, Tia stating she'd like to stay as well. Each left him with a hand shake or a touch on his shoulders or arms, as the room finally emptied out Ichigo found it hard to keep it in anymore. He looked at each of them and a smile slowly formed on his face when he felt Yoruichi place the barrier around the room. As soon as he could, he started laughing.

"That isn't funny Ichigo, you know how fucking hard it was to fake all of that!?" He got punched rather hard for real this time.

"Come on Rukia. You were truly an actress right then, hell I even believed you midget." Again he earned another punch. Wheezing as he struggled to get his breathe he finally sat up on his own. When he did so the blanket fell away revealing his chest. He started blushing when the cat calls started from three of the gather women; Orihime just blushed red as tomato but didn't look away.

"My…My, I am so jealous of you Tia, Rukia. With a chest like that I wouldn't ever let him out of my sights." With a lecherous grin the were-cat fell over backwards at seeing her pupil go scarlet, it was then he notices Tia giving him a predatory look, Rukia was stripping him mentally, and Orihime. Orihime had a lost look to her eyes. Ichigo knew then that she and Tia talked. Deciding it was his turn to apologize to his friend, after all she had had been with him since the beginning, Ichigo grabbed her in a hug.

"I am sorry Orihime. We both know why I am. If we can ever make it up to you, we will Orihime. I want you to be happy with us too, as kazuko should be together."

Showing how much she had grown in the last week with her new room mates, Orihime didn't cry but spoke with her feelings. "Ichigo, when you became your hollow, I was scared out of my mind. I…I didn't want to believe that you were that monster, that you were capable of that kind of violence. You became something I feared Ichigo and when…When he turned to ash, I hated you for that one moment. I can admit now that I did start to have feelings for him Ichigo, as crazy as it sounds, I had feelings for him. Then he was gone, just as he found what he was looking for through me, he was gone and I blamed you for it. I'm sorry Ichigo. You did it to save me, but I let my emotions get the best of me on top of the dome, and I will never forgive myself for hating you, ever."

Keeping her entrapped Ichigo smiled sadly as he looked over her shoulders at Tia and Rukia. "Orihime there is nothing for me to forgive you about. I won't hold it against for what your heart was feeling. I didn't want to kill him but it was too late by then, I am the one who should be asking for your forgiveness, for being so weak."

Punching him lightly as she gently moved out of his arms, she smiled. "You are forgiven Ichigo. Just promise me you will try and avoid getting hurt ever again. I still see the hole in your chest in my dreams; even now as look at you I can see it."

"It's a deal Orihime."

Orihime smiled sadly again though as she looked towards the other room. "Ichigo is this really what we have to do? They told me that Soul Society would hurt you if they found out about your condition. Would they really do something like that? Would they really try and kill you?"

Yoruichi took over. "Orihime, Central Forty Six is composed completely of nobles from all over Soul Society. They are entrenched in the how they think and how to enforce the laws, we are lucky that the Shiba Clan stepped in to adopt Tia and her fracción, if not they would have been ordered arrested and executed."

Ichigo looked over at Tia with wide eyes; he didn't know that the Shiba Clan had been the one picked. "YOU ARE A SHIBA!? OF ALL OF THE NOBLES THEM!" This earned him a head slap from the Kuchiki noblewoman.

The pissed shinigami started poking him in the chest. "You fool Ichigo. She couldn't have done any better than Shiba Kukaku; first off the Shiba name is still a powerful name in the Seireitei, second out of all the noble houses only theirs runs without elders. Finally Kukaku-sama and Yoruichi are close friends and they both care about you. So it only made sense that they were chosen which make Tia and her fracción untouchable. You better show your upmost gratitude the next time you see her Ichigo."

Grabbing her hand to stopped the bruising he looked at her. "Alright Midget, Alright. I will next time I am in Soul Society, which won't be for awhile." He suddenly looked at the floor depressed. Everyone in the room knew why now as his hands never let Rukia's go. Getting up Yoruichi walked over to the shoji doors and paused.

"Ichigo." She spoke again when he looked at her. "You have two to three days left before we have to make it real. Don't waste any time, especially Rukia's, this may be the last time you two get to see each other for two years maybe. Now let's give them a show that they can believe. I will tell them that you wanted to talk about your dreams with them only. We should start getting ready for dinner soon as well."

"Dinner sounds great but I need a nice long hot bath even more." Ichigo commented as he was stretching again.

Two sets of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his chest. Looking to either side he saw Tia and Rukia with small blushes on their faces. He started to get that feeling of dread suddenly and it was confirmed by his new blonde love.

"You know Ichigo; we are here for you, Rukia and I. It only makes sense that we help you with your bath, being that we do have a lot to talk about in private anyways."

"Wha…Wha…What?"

XXXX

Every head of those waiting swung around when the first shouts began. The reactions were typically though as they heard the loud voice of unreason begin his arguments.

"NO WAY! I CAN TAKE MY OWN BATH YORUICHI!"

"What's the problem Ichi-kun? We have been giving you sponge baths everyday you know."

"What…What do you mean by that you pervert?"

"Duh Ichigo. You haven't notice that you don't stink that bad now did ya?"

"WAIT! What!? Sponge baths? Who the hell was giving me those Yoruichi!?"

"I was at first, then I got Orihime and the fracción to help and then finally your new bodyguard, you prude. Sheesh we all know what you look like now, so why you all up in arms over a simple bath together?"

Thump. The men in the shouten were each a little envious of what they were hearing now. Rangiku turned her head to look at the auburn teenager who was slowly trying to hide behind Mila-Rose. "ORIHIME! Lets have a little chat shall we, just you, me and a complete description of a certain male strawberry."

Orihime ran. Rangiku shunpoed. Loud laughter from outside of the shouten was heard as the healer didn't get far.

"Well I guess that proves it Ikkaku, they are all nuts." Yumachika said as watch Rangiku drag Orihime back inside and into a deserted room. Followed by more yelling from a certain orange headed man.

"That's not fair Ichigo; they got to give you sponge baths now I want to help as well. Payback for all the times you were there for us."

"No way Midget. If your ani found out I would never see my death approaching, not gonna happen."

"Who's going to tell him? Not me that I am pretty sure of."

Slowly a certain Taichou's reiatsu started to leak out; when he finally had enough he exploded. "Kurosaki for Kami's sake just give in to them. The longer you yell and fight with them, the less time we have."

"Oi Tōsh…"

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you Kurosaki."

"Ah why? You guys did say I wasn't going to see you when I lose my reiryoku, so why should your rank matter to me now?"

Thinking before he could retort, it was a sound argument. He was no longer shinigami now so it didn't make any difference. Sighing loudly. "Fine Ichi-kun, but just get in the damn bath already we're all hungry."

"FINE! Lets go you two. NOT YOU CAT LADY!"

Whining was heard, followed by slamming doors. Yoruichi finally emerged from the back rooms, a huge grin on her face. Looking at the assembled men in the room. "What? He gots a nice body."

Renji stood there looking towards the back for a moment before he turned away; a small smile gracing his lips. Kisuke and Yoruichi both noticed but said nothing, instead the eccentric shop owner turned towards the white hair genius.

"Hitsugaya Taichou I think it would be best that you retrieve the Kurosakis' for me. This way by the time he gets done his bath we can all leave for dinner together."

Suddenly a nervous boy stood before the older shinigami. "Ah, you think I am the right choice Urahara-san?"

Putting his hands on the boy and deciding that a little teasing never hurt. "I absolutely think you are the best choice, considering that you will finally have to tell a certain black hair Kurosaki who you really are. Isshin should have the girls ready considering that we did call him earlier, but he had an emergency to deal with. You run ahead and I will give him a call letting him know you are on your way, now get going Taichou."

Gulping and wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Tōshirō quickly nodded and left for the Kurosaki homestead. Turning back to the rest of the group, Kisuke called for tea, and sat down in his enlarged sitting room. Slowly he watched as the rest of the shinigami began taking seats throughout the room, finally he noticed Yumachika sat down besides Sung-sun. A small smile developing behind his fan as he saw the two strike up a conversation, surprisingly it was about the battle over fake Karakura Town. Slowly each of the fracción and shinigami retold their tales and thankfully no heated arguments but friendly teasing about their different attacks. This was a beginning he supposed; hopefully some sort of bonds could be built to help them for what was coming in two years. He was worried though, Sou-Taichou wasn't moving fast enough to begin preparations and Kisuke hoped that he wasn't going to depend solely on his Bankai for the inevitable.

XXXX

Rukia stood before the doors leading into the bath area. Clad only with a towel wrapped around her body just over her breasts, she was petrified of stepping through to where he was waiting for her and Tia. Glancing down she could see all of his dirty clothes that had been hastily dumped into a basket, hers folded neatly off to the side. Behind her she could hear Tia finishing getting undressed herself. Taking deep breaths, she was trying desperately to will herself into doing something that she never thought she would be doing. Taking a bath with the opposite sex, but he wasn't just any man, he was hers, hers and Tia's.

She thought back to when she and Tia performed Jinzen in the training field, how surprised she was when both Tia and Tiburon easily reached her inner world. She learn a few things during the Jinzen that forever changed her life, the first that the boy, no the man known as Ichigo loves her deeply. Second that she and the woman naked behind her would be forever linked together as lovers themselves, she shutters as she remembers the soft touches that Tia laid upon her body then. Never once did she kiss Rukia on the lips, because as she said that first kiss belongs to her future lover and otto when the time comes.

Suddenly Rukia's towel was removed from her small frame, when she went to object those lips found their way to the back of her neck. Memories flooding back at that simple touch, the movement of Tia's hands as they trail down the middle of her back. Quickly recovering before she got too worked up, she turned around to face the other half of Ichigo's life. Her beautiful emeralds reflecting the memories back unto Rukia as well, the lust carefully hidden, the slightly parting of her lips drawing the Kuchiki heiress in. Slowly Rukia allowed her body to be pulled flush with the other's, the heat that emanated from their gigais felt just as hot as it did when they were in Rukia's inner world.

"You can do this Rukia. You will never feel alone again, you will always have us. Be confident in yourself and he will show you how much he loves us, Rukia. I know you can't take it far because of noble proprieties but you can still touch and be touched. Don't waste this moment and live with the regrets of tomorrow, live for the memories of now."

Rukia betrayed her nervousness with a small body shake. "I don't know if I can do this Tia. I mean what if he rejects me because of …."

Tia step back slightly, just enough for her hand to glide down from Rukia's neck, slowly between her cleavage, down the middle of her well tone abs, finally to stop just at the edge of the shinigami's intimate place. "You remember the first night in your inner world when you finally let your inhibitions' go Rukia, when you first let your body succumb to your own desires? Remember that night as you step in that room, just let your body go and it will lead you."

Rukia looked up into the eyes of the woman whom she had spent two months with, something Tier was taught by Ichigo's new spirit. She remember in the beginning how furious she was with him and her. She admitted she loved the berry but when she found out he was in love with them both, she went ballistic. She wanted so much to leave her inner world and never see Ichigo again. Tia however wouldn't let her leave, she challenged Rukia to a spar and in her anger she agreed. The loser had to do what ever the winner wanted and she lost handily. Her punishment, to watch everything Ichigo did with Tia when she was in his inner world. She saw how he broke down Tia's walls until that moment. The moment that Rukia tried to flee in horror, but the Espada trapped her in her arms and forced Rukia to see what Ichigo had to witness. She never cried so hard, even Shiba Kaien's death didn't come close to what she had felt that day.

Everyday after that, she spent ever waking moment with the Espada in her inner world, learning everything she could about the arrancar turned Vizard. Until one day she found her own walls breached. She remember the night she finally let herself go and what happened afterwards as she fell asleep curled in the other woman's arms, she had fallen in love with her as did Ichigo. Now here she was on the verge of finally being with him, the man she loves and she was scared. Scared that she wouldn't measure up to his vision of her, scared that he would see something less than ideal compared to Tia. What she was scared most of all, was that he wasn't really in love with her.

And she admitted it. "Tia I am scared to walk in that room. I…I don't think I could handle it if he rejects me."

A light finger tap to her nose answered her. "You are what he wants Rukia. He wants a strong woman standing next to him; one who he knows can fight for herself, one that he doesn't have to worry about when he goes into battle. He wants us Rukia; he wants what we bring to his life and soul, balance. You know he thanks you everyday because you stopped the rain that was his heart, don't you? You made him realize that he can protect everyone he loves and cares for right? So why would he reject what is already a part of his soul. You and me Rukia, we are now a part of his soul. Now come he is waiting."

XXXX **ADULT SITUATION SCROLL TO NEXT BREAK TO SKIP** XXXX

Ichigo sat on the stool with a towel covering his manhood; he didn't want the two women to think he was a pervert by sitting there uncovered. He wondered what had happened between his Vizard love and his Shinigami warrior, when Tia was in Soul Society. It was obvious that something had happen by the way the two were acting around each other. He had seen that lustful eye of his Shark Queen as she looked upon Rukia's form, and Rukia's tinted cheeks made all the tales he heard from Keigo come to mind. Shaking his head that they would have done that seemed impossible until a certain voice came out of hiding.

"**OI King, what have I been tellin ya about doubting yourself? I said trust your instincts and what are they telling you right now?**"

Sighing heavily. "They are telling me I am in love with two beautiful women. I see my future needing both of them at my side and I see myself having children with each of them. I want them both to love each other as much as I love them Shiro. I want to know when I come home that the most important people I love are waiting for me or even with me were ever I am in life. Rukia stopped the rain when she enter my life, gave me what I needed the most then, the power to protect. Tia is my inspiration to get even stronger; she is what I have to measure myself against to know what true strength is. I don't know if I will ever face what she has, and if I did I can't be sure if I'd come out as strong as her. To find the will to live for all those years carrying that burden, to find it in herself to save her fracción when she did. I am not sure if I am worthy of them Shiro, if I fail to be what they want or need."

"Baka Ichigo."

Whirling around at Rukia's voice, he froze when he took in the sight before him. His vision of icy perfection was wrapped in the arms of the tan Olympian behind her. Ichigo's eyes travel slowly down her porcelain body, her violet eyes watching as his took in her image. She saw how his eyes travel down from her face, a small amount of feral lust appeared as he paused on her breasts before they continued to her firm abs. Rukia blushed red when she knew he was looking at her shaved pubic area and his lips parted ever so slightly, then he finished with a long appreciative look at her legs. Tia, who had been watching his reactions, decided to turn up the heat some by bringing her arms to either side of Rukia and pushed her forward slowly.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo. I…I heard what you said just now. I want you to tell me. I want to hear you say it and prove it to me right now." Rukia had used the push to close the gap between her and the man she wants to love her. She was rewarded when Ichigo stood up from the stool and held out his hand to her. Nervously she walked up and took his hand with hers, looking up at him, she saw that he was looking deep into her eyes. That is when she knew it was going to happen as his head slowly closed the space between their faces.

"I love you Rukia." Then his lips finally touched hers, she once again felt his internal warmth that had made her feel safe all those nights she slept in his closet. His lips were soft for such a man used to fighting most of his life, and there was hint of salt, smiling she deepened her kiss and finally she found his lips opening for her. When their tongue first touched she found her body heating suddenly, the same reaction she had during her nights with Tia. She found her body being pressed against harder as they fought for dominance of each other's mouth. Tongues sweeping into one another, tasting each another for what seem like eternity. Finally the two slowly broke apart for much need air.

'WOW!' Two lovers who finally connected thought.

Rukia was broken out of her trance when she found Tia had made her way next to Ichigo.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked when he gently grabbed Tia by the waist.

A seductive smile came to the raven haired shinigami as she grabbed Tia's hand and placed in on her heart between her breasts. Kissing the blonde on her cheek, she grabbed Ichigo with her free hand and slowly the three were brought close together. She looked into Ichigo's eyes. "I saw everything Ichigo. She showed me how the two of you trained and trained everyday. She let me hear your conversations about her, about you, and about me. Then she made me watch that…made me watch the moment you saved her, the moment you gave her her heart again. I saw why you fell in love with her, and I know why you fell in love with me. If my heart has to belong to you and her, then I will gladly give it to you both. I love you Ichigo, as much as I love Tia. Nothing is going to change that ever."

Tia had waited for this moment since she and Rukia left her inner world. She looked at Ichigo as he stepped back at her direction, then she looked at Rukia before she grabbed the younger woman into her arms. The blush that formed on Rukia was fascinating as she waited to see if she or newest love made the first move.

"I know you told me my first kiss was to be with my future Tia, but it's not quite complete unless I have my other half." With a steady hand Rukia guided the former Espada to her lips and performed the same kiss with her.

The memories from their time together in that other place came to the forefront as each of them got as closed to each other as Rukia did with Ichigo. A raised eyebrow from the man as he watched in fascination as they kissed for as long as he just did. When they slowly parted he could see they too were out of breath which meant that they really had been enjoying what they had just done. Tier looked at Ichigo and slightly parted her lips in anticipation, she wasn't disappointed when he took the initiative again and kissed her. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue seeking entrance, and as before they fought for dominance. She let him win because she wanted to feel him as he placated her senses while they were entangled. He broke apart just as reluctantly as he did with Rukia, his head resting on her shoulders. He was still somewhat weak from not moving for three weeks, both Rukia and Tia holding onto him.

"Come Ichigo; let's take care of getting you cleaned up before dinner." Rukia said as she sat him on his stool again, then she and Tia each lathered a wash cloth to clean him.

They had decided that Tia would wash his back while Rukia got to wash his chest, Tia admitted to Rukia that she wanted her to get used to seeing him naked. Ichigo had closed his eyes as he felt the first touches on his back and chest, their hands slowly scrubbing his body down. He was slowly drifting into a state of euphoria as the hands of his two loves moved all over his body. Eventually water began rinsing him off as Tia finished with his back. Rukia however seemed to be taking her time he noticed, but didn't offer her any protest. She had started at the base of his neck and washed her way down, at each of his nipples he shudder when her lips kissed each.

His shivers must have been a sign of encouragement for Tia as well, she lifted each arm to wash, but as she did she leaned her body into his back, her breasts pressing against him. Feeling both of them was making it very difficult for him to keep his growing erection hidden any longer. His eyes popped open when what he least expected to happen did. Rukia's hands had moved under the towel but she kept her eyes locked firmly into his. This is when with slow and deliberate movements; she slides the towel covering him off of his lap and firmly grasps his growing excitement. To hinder any protests she places a single finger on his lips. "This is going to happen Ichigo, don't fight us."

Never taking her hand off of his increasing arousal, she slowly washes him there with slow movements. Every few seconds Tia would rinse him from behind further pushing herself into him. His senses now overloading as the wash cloth was replaced with just a hand, a hand that started stroking him to his full awareness. Ichigo eyes slowly lidded, he wasn't going to stop what he knew felt so right. His hollow had been right as well, let your body take over and enjoy the sensations. It was what she did next he wasn't expecting at all. When he felt her warm breath, he went to stop her, only to have Tia wrap his body up in her arms.

"Don't Ichigo. We are going to let her do this because this is what she wants. She wants to be with you Ichigo during what time she has left. Do as she says and stop fighting." She drew him in for another kiss then and his world changed when Rukia finally slipped him inside her mouth.

His senses were heighten by his hollow side, feeling as she slowly descended down his sensitive shaft. Her tongue slowly scrapping against him with each motion of taking him in then out. As she went on, she began to increase the friction not with just her mouth, but with her hand as well as she strokes what she couldn't handle. The urge to grab her head was cut short as Tia realized were his hands were moving to. Not wanting either to make that mistake early on, she secured Ichigo's arms much to his dismay.

"She is not experienced enough Ichigo for you to do that, let her learn her own boundaries' first." She whispered to Ichigo.

Nodding his head in agreement he tilted his head back so he was resting on Tia's breasts as she had sat on another stool behind him. She watched as Rukia's head began to increase it pace, reacting to Ichigo's growing chorus of moans and pleasured grunts.

Rukia could tell she must have been doing something right as she could feel him flexing under her assault. She had to admit when she had heard of this during certain get-togethers; she had absolutely no desire to do such a thing. However when she had seen Ichigo the moment he stood, she found herself wanting to know if it was all true. She wasn't disappointed. He was what Rangiku had called 'well hung' a human term for someone above average. Rukia began to increase both her pace and the suction of her mouth as his veins throbbed. Soon she was lost in her own desires until she heard him hiss his warning.

"Rukia! I am going to …."

He was trying to move her head away. She had different ideas as she latched onto his legs, she wanted to taste him, taste the man she wanted to spend her life with. She began to suck even harder until she felt the liquid of life start to explode in her mouth. She had heard that the taste varied from man to man, but it had an underlying salty taste supposedly. She wasn't expecting how sweet his seem to taste. Rukia took his entire orgasm on her first try and was rewarded by the shaking form of Ichigo as he experienced his first release with her. Soon his rapid breathing slowed, his body stopped trembling and his eyes finally able to focus after such an intense orgasm. Ichigo was greeted to a thoroughly flushed Rukia, her own eyes still glazed over. He was about to touch her when Tia again whispered into his ear.

"Tonight Ichigo, wait until tonight before you return her pleasure. We seem to be pressed for time now."

Shaking his head in disappointed understanding he bent forward and kissed Rukia once again. She responded swiftly by encircling his neck and pulling him almost off of the stool as she returned the kiss. Tia stood up and walked over and checked the bath water, it was still hot enough. Turning to her two lovers, she gave them time before she politely coughed. She smiled as the two broke apart, Ichigo stood first while helping Rukia to her feet before walking to the bath hand in hand, before they stopped in front of her. Each then proceed to kiss her before getting into the tub, Ichigo entered first, followed by Rukia on the opposite end. Tia finally sank into the water with Ichigo under her and Rukia facing her, once they had settled in they took turns washing each other.

XXXX **End of Adult Scene XXXX**

Half an hour later Ichigo, Tia and Rukia walked into a room of grinning and snickering friends. Yoruichi had the biggest grin on her face as she pointed to two young girls off to the side. Ichigo's eyes popped out when he tracked Yoruichi's hand to where both of his imouto-chans were standing. They however were crying in each other's arms. His chichi was standing behind him with his usual goofy ass smile and two thumbs up.

"How could you Ichi-nii, how could you take a bath with Tia-onee-san and Rukia-onee-chan?" The blonde twin cried.

The black haired twin was not so kind. "Great you are so hentai Ichigo, now what? You going to marry both of them as well?"

Face palming at the insinuations, although correct, he was flabbergasted by the accusation from his own twin imoutos. "It's not like that Karin, Yuzu they were helping me wash up for dinner, I was pretty weak earlier."

"You're not lying Ichi-nii?" The twin resembling his haha the most asked.

Smiling at his two imoutos, he nodded his head to appease her.

When the three siblings were done eyeing each other after his assurances, it became a one way trip to the floor for Ichigo.

"ICHI-NII!"

"ICHIGO!" Both twins crying as they circled their ani with their arms. He quietly lay on the floor patting both of them on their backs. Not saying a word he let them crush him until they finally rose up and looked him in the face. Karin's let her feelings over take her momentarily by giving him a solid shot to his jaw.

"YOU ASS! Why can't you do something easy for once in your life? Goat-face told us everything and you…you…" Karin never showed her emotions, she was just like Ichigo in that respect.

"It's ok Karin, Yuzu. It's over now and I don't have to fight anymore. Promise." He said as her bottom lip began quivering again.

"Ichi-nii you promise? No more fighting monsters?"

"Yes Yuzu. It's over for me fighting hollows, I…I can't fight anymore, your ani is losing his powers. It means you have to depend on Goat-face."

"OH Jeez! You could have lied to us Ichigo; to think we have to depend on him to keep us safe doesn't make me feel any safer." Karin deadpanning him.

"OH MASAKI OUR CHILDREN DON'T BELIEVE IN ME! WHY OH WHY? AM I …." That was as far as he got, what was deemed normal to Ichigo and his friends, was greeted with shock by those not familiar with the family antics. They got to witness how the Kurosaki's dealt with the loony known as Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo and Karin both had kicked their chichi in his face, knocking him out cold seemingly. Both the older and younger Kurosaki siblings had matching twitches as they stood over their chichi, ready to strike again if he was playing possum. Yuzu was the exception; she began to berate her ani and her twin for beating up their chichi. On cue Isshin jumped up and hugged his daughter, telling her how evil her ani and imouto were to him.

"Dammit Goat-face, for once in your life, can we please have a normal day, just once?"

"Ichigo."

"What Goat-face?"

"Welcome home boy." With that Ichigo was trapped by his father. In a whisper meant only for him. "She would have been proud of you Ichigo. I think she is finally at peace."

Hugging his insane chichi back, Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought about her, when he opened them he found the two people that made it easier for him to think about his haha. One set of green and one set of violet eyes catching his brown.

"Thanks you crazy bastard."

He was about to walk over to them when he spotted her, she was trying to hide somewhat in a corner, his oldest friend Arisawa Tatsuki. His scowl came back automatically as he started to walk towards her. She straighten up as she saw his face, hers face betraying her emotions. Lowering her head, she bowed out of shame; Tatsuki missed the frown on his face.

"Tatsuki?"

Looking up at her oldest friend she could see the boy she once knew was gone. Standing before her was a man, the same man she had hurt when Orihime disappeared. Once everything had settled down, Tatsuki had been told the whole story by Orihime and Chad, which included the fact that Ichigo was going to lose his powers. Here he was now standing in front of her, scowl firmly back in place. She did the only thing she thought was right, she bowed deeply again.

"Ichigo, please forgive me. I am sorry for what I said that day and I shouldn't of ever doubted you. Please just forgive me."

For a minute or two he said nothing at first, finally. "Tsk. You look like an idiot Tatsuki. You have never apologized once for doing what you thought was right, don't start now."

It was over. No hard feelings, no anger between them, just two old friends being who they were, stubborn. Smiling she punched him lightly in his arm, followed a thank you hug.

"What's this? My fifth daughter. Ichigo you make your chichi so proud my boy." Again the room saw the former taichou eat floor, this time it was Tatsuki who put him there.

"Ikkaku, do you think we have been looking in the wrong place for recruits?" Yumachika asked his bald best friend.

"I think so Yumachika, I think so."

XXXX

"How many in your party Sir?"

"Ah let me see. Me, my two, nope sorry make that my five daughters, one ingrate of a son, fifteen friends, so that makes three plus five plus fifteen equals…Hey Karin how many…Oomph."

Karin looked at the hostess while her elbow was firmly planted in her chichi's stomach. "Just put seven tables together and that should be enough."

Isshin popped right up and looked at the stunned hostess with a smile. "Kids, what can ya do?"

Nodding her head slowly as she led the strange group to a small private dining room in the back. Kisuke had masterly arranged it so that no one group sat with their own race, except Ichigo, Rukia and Tia, even he wasn't that dumb. Sitting down the two sides of the joined tables everyone was within each conversation of at least two or three people other than what they were, shinigami next to arrancar or human. Spread out as they were they were forced into talking to who ever was closest and shortly the stories began to get swapped back and forth again. The humans had the most to tell as they had such different lives from either the shinigamis or arrancars. But soon they too started sharing funny quips about their lives or friends, even family if they had any. Even when dinner was served the conversations never ceased and soon laughter and hollering of embarrassing moments filled the room. At first no one wanted to remind themselves as to why they were really there but inevitably it happened.

Tatsuki, besides the twins, had felt left out so she turned to Ichigo only two seats over and asked the one question on her mind. "Ichigo how did you beat him?"

Soon all talking ceased as they wondered if Ichigo would tell her what he did. Staring at the cup in his hand for what seem like eternity, he told her. "For a brief moment Tatsuki I equaled Kami in power, only someone of that strength could have defeated him then, but I am no Kami and as such I had to give up all I was, to be the strongest for just a few minutes. For a few minutes Tatsuki, I did feel like Kami. So that is what I became to defeat another Kami."

'Ichigo.' Everyone around the table could see that he was lost in his memories. Tatsuki muttered a soft apology again; a shinigami or two looked ashamed at what they had reduced him too. Tia and Rukia placed a single hand on his legs under the table.

"It's ok everyone, I knew when I left the Dangai what could possibly happen and that's fine with me. I am sorry I got depressed just now but I am ok really, so let's not ruin what time I have left." Soon the talking began again, and after a few hours passed the final round of tea was served, Isshin told Ichigo not to come home too late. He left with the twins and Sung-sun, as each member of the group slowly broke away heading to their own destination soon after. Orihime, Tatsuki, Mila-Rose, Apachi, and surprisingly Rangiku went to the Orihime's as it was the unofficial headquarters of Karakura Town. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumachika wanted to test the local bars so left on their own. Kisuke and the shouten residents left for the shop dragging Tōshirō along. That left Ichigo alone with the two most important people in life finally. Taking a hand of each he just started walking.

"Where do we go now Ichigo?" Tia asked.

"Ichigo. Are you ok?" Rukia sensing something off.

"Yeah Tia, Rukia I am ok, we just have to visit someone real quick, I hope you two don't mind."

Both woman looked at him and shook their heads in agreement. Ichigo was glad that they did understand him as well as they did. They silently walked through the town, avoiding areas where there were lots of people. He had a place to visit and he wanted them to meet her. Rukia finally recognize the place. It was the cemetery where Masaki-sama was buried. She looked to see a different look on Ichigo's face and saw it was peaceful, not hurt or angry anymore. Smiling she tightened her grip on his hand which he returned. They made their way up the hill until he stopped before a grave marker.

Kurosaki Masaki.

Bowing deeply at the waist as he stood before her grave, Ichigo began. "Hi haha. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, but I was sort of busy. Not an excuse I know. I wanted you to see Rukia again before she has to leave for a while. I also wanted you to meet the other most important woman in my life now as well. Tia. I know you might find this strange but I love two women haha, and I am not sorry that I do. I wish you were here still because I know you three would have been great together. But don't you worry about me anymore, I am going to be ok finally. I found two pieces missing from my soul and they will be with me forever. I love you haha."

Ichigo stood there until he was sure he could keep the tears in, he missed her everyday but now it was a little bit easier now that he could live without the guilt. Taking one hand each, he smiled at both before they headed home. Home where it all began and were it would end in the next two or three days. He was not looking forward to that day, but it was necessary if he was to stand a chance to fully fuse with Shougetsu. Without her, there would be no Zangetsu, Shiro, or Tia. Worse Geta-boshi said it would have taken anywhere from fifteen to twenty years according to his calculations before he could be a shinigami again. Now he would become one of the most powerful beings in the spiritual world, if he could keep his secrets. Internally he was pissed that he and Tia would be separated from Rukia for a year or two. He didn't want her to go, but she accepted the conditions for his safety, as well as for his family and friends. Too many times, Central Forty Six used the excuse of balance to wipe out those they felt were a threat. He had just become the greatest perceived threat to them since Aizen.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he was home until he stood in front of his door. Instinct kicked in as he slid both Tia and Rukia to one side. Without fail his chichi came flying out with a kick only to meet a fist to his face. Dropping him were he was Ichigo and the ladies deftly walked over the crazed head of the family into the house, adding insult to injury, Rukia locked the door behind her. The twins and Sung-sun must have been in bed already, the television was off, and the house was quite.

He walked into his room for the first since he left to rescue Orihime, and saw the major changes immediately. Gone was his single bed, replaced by a queen sized one. Gone was his plain shades, replaced by sky blue ones with clouds. Gone was his normally neat and clean desk, only to find it covered with text books and papers, school papers with Tia's name on them. Slowly looking back at the owner of the books and papers he pointed to his room with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the closet to show him the worst part, gone was Rukia's bed only for it have been replaced with clothes, women's clothes. His eyes bugging out when his mind finally processed what that was pointing to. He no longer had his own room.

"Tia, you are sharing my room?"

"Of course Ichigo, there was no were else for me to sleep, and otou-san said that until the addition was built I would be sharing your room. Is there a problem?"

His face became neutral at that statement, Rukia recognizing it as him begin called to inner world. She grabbed Tia's hand and guided her around the now catatonic Ichigo.

"It's ok Tia, probably Zangetsu wanting to speak to him, he told me from time to time when we would be in school that would happen now and then. Don't worry he won't be long I'm sure. So tell me Tia, where am I suppose to sleep since you took over my bed?"

Tia looked at Rukia astonished momentarily, then she pointed to the bed as if it was the obvious answer. Watching the petite shinigami's eyes go wide in realization was amusing, but when the next expression showed it was downright sinful. Both giggled when they imagined what the Strawberry's reaction was going to be.

"Why are you two laughing?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Nothing Berry-kun, just can't wait to see your face when we tell you we are sharing the bed with you." Rukia leered just like Yoruichi would do if she were here. But she wasn't prepared for his answer.

"Duh, I wouldn't of expected less Midget, so now that's settled either of you want anything to drink or eat before bed?"

"Yo...You aren't going to argue?"

"Nope. I love you Rukia. I love Tia, and since the old man is fine with Tia sleeping with me in the same bed, why shouldn't you? So now you want something because I want some water and maybe some fruit."

Shaking her head no, she got a quick peck to her cheek as did Tia before he left. Turning around she looked at the former Espada while pointing towards the door. "What was that Tia? Before he would of have had a fit if I even thought of sleeping in his bed. What changed?"

Tia smiled and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to her for her lover. Rukia sat down next to the Vizard and looked at the other woman. She saw Tia's eyes zone out just like Ichigo's and knew she was now in her inner world as well, but a few seconds later she returned. Tia smiling as she turned to Rukia, placing a hand on the shinigami's heart.

"Rukia, he is part hollow. The two years he and I were in his inner world, he grew close to Shiro, learned from both of us what it means to follow his instincts. Normal hollows are feeding machines, looking to fill in that emptiness that was our heart. Now we are whole, Ichigo and I both have our hearts, so it is easier for him to follow both. You can see that he is much older than he looks, he has been taught by Shougetsu for three years in his inner world. He is no longer that shy boy you first meet, now he is a man trapped in a boy's body. He will fill in nicely if Mugetsu is anything to go by. He just accepts his life now that's all. You and me are his life, Rukia. So I guess you could say he is our otto and we are his tsuma even if we have not performed the rights of marriage, we are his, he is ours." Kissing Rukia lightly on her lips. "Married couples tend to sleep in the same bed, do they not Rukia? After his bath earlier I would think sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be a problem."

Sputtering her answer. "Tia it's not that I don't want too, it's just that it would be improper as a noble for me to be in the same bed with Ichigo."

"Who is going to know Rukia, before we go to sleep you and I will use the proper kidō to safeguard the room from intrusion. He wants to sleep in tomorrow without his chichi's usual antics. Do you want that happening?"

Rukia remember all the mornings that she tried to get some extra sleep only for Isshin and Ichigo to wake her up with their morning bullshit. Sighing she gave in.

"Ok Tia, I see what you mean."

A surprising quick kiss from her other half brought a smile to Rukia. A little over three weeks ago she had no definite relationship with anyone, now she had two loves, Ichigo and Tia both making her life complete. She got into the bed with Tia laying down behind her, Rukia found herself molding her body into hers, she let herself get pulled into an embrace. Slowly she began to fall asleep in Tia's arms and the last thing she said. "I love you Tia."

"I love you Rukia."

XXXX

Downstairs Ichigo was standing at the kitchen counter with a glass of water and bowl of cut fruit. He didn't hear his chichi come up behind him until he spoke to Ichigo. The teen turned to look at Isshin who had a serious expression on his face.

"Ichigo, don't get upset but you need to understand something about Soul Society's nobles. They frown upon pre-marital sex. I want you to understand it's not like the World of the Living, it could affect Rukia's place within the Kuchiki Clan if you two let things get out of hand. I know boy that in less than a day or two you will be separated form her, but make sure you don't make it hard on her for that time. She is after all the imouto of a Clan head and she is under much harsher scrutiny than anyone else."

"I know Chichi. I won't pass that line with her, promise. When I was 'asleep' Shougetsu taught me everything that Aizen had known about the Seireitei and the noble laws. I'm not sure why, but she insisted that I learn them, she said if I did intend to seek Rukia's hand in marriage I had to understand how it works. It's still barbaric to me that they can force her off on someone, but I won't let that happen. Ready or not I will go and get her Chichi, I hope you will forgive me if I do but I won't let her go, not to anyone."

Patting his oldest on the shoulder he grinned suddenly. "I would have punched you if you had said anything different about your feelings. I will stand with you musuko when the time comes. Besides you have the backing of Yoruichi." Laughing at his boy's reaction to that. "Ichigo, she is a noble and a former Clan head herself and she is no longer in self exile which means she has some pull within the Four Great Clans. Keep that in mind Ichigo."

"I guess so Chichi. But, does she have to be so damn perverted though?" His mind trying to purge all those moments in the hot springs.

"You don't know how lucky you are Ichigo. There is a line a mile long that would have given anything to see what you did. She may not seem like it Ichigo, but she has a soft spot for you. She acts that way around you because you were so easy to tease, but now that you have Tia and Rukia, I suspect she will tone it down some."

"Some? Oh kami why not stop?"

Laughing at his boy's reaction again Isshin chuckled. "No way Ichigo, you are still a prude in some sense, you just got yourself not one but two girlfriends. Which reminds me when the time comes I want at least four magotachi from you and the girls."

Ichigo didn't even flinch but smile softly. "She would of have loved all of them Chichi."

Isshin had been expecting to get floored, but to see the Ichigo's face as he looked at the poster behind him, made it hit home how much his boy did change in the last three weeks. Grabbing him again in a hug. "Ichigo I will be here for you always. Tia will be here for you as well, remember she is going to be suffering if I understand everything that is going on. Those two couldn't keep their eyes off of you or each other. I won't say that I understand but if you three are going to work this out, then you better make sure you treat them both as your greatest love. Don't hurt either of them Ichigo, if it's not going to work be honest with them both."

Smiling sadly Ichigo replied. "I know Chichi. But I can't let either one go. Tia because of her will to survive and Rukia for her refusal to let me wallow in self guilt. They've both invaded my soul and made themselves a home there Chichi."

"What she like Ichigo?"

"Who?"

"The Hōgyoku. What is she like Ichigo?"

"First I guess you know her name now, Shougetsu. I know I know, but it sort of fits for us. Zangetsu, Engetsu, and now Shougetsu. I owe her everything Chichi. She saved all of them and I can never thank her enough. She is a part of me now as Zangetsu and Shiro are Chichi. She is wise and powerful obviously; she taught me so much about what I lacked in kidō and the history of Soul Society, well what Aizen read at least. I could go on all night but I want to get some sleep so can we talk about it later?"

His dad contemplated his son's words for a few seconds. "What does she want in return Ichigo?"

"To live up to my name."

"I see. Well I guess I should let you get to bed then Ichigo. Oh tell the girls I won't be my usual self until after Rukia leaves. I felt the kidō they placed, and I must admit they look out for you quite well." Laughing his father walked off leaving Ichigo confused.

Figuring it was worth the peace of mind, he let it go without question. Finishing up his fruit, Ichigo slowly made his way upstairs, he paused before the twin's room and decided to take a peek inside. Looking at the beds he saw Karin sprawled out, covers kicked off and snoring softly. When he saw the empty futon on the floor Ichigo began to look for its occupant before he found her in Yuzu's bed with her. Seeing Sung-sun clasping his sister tightly he figured that his younger sister must have had a nightmare again. But to see her so comfortable in the arms of a arrancar made Ichigo feel happy, that Yuzu would even ask her showed how much his own sister was better than the idiots that ran Soul Society. Closing the door gently he finally made it to his room where his own surprise was waiting. Two sleeping beauties had taken over the bed for the most part.

Ichigo changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed to snuggle up to the front of his two….

'What are they? Girlfriends, lovers, or can I call them both my fiancée?'

Not wanting to wake them, he simple gave each a kiss on their cheeks before he wrapped his arms around both the women. Sleep came quickly for the newly appointed vassal of the Hōgyoku. He missed seeing a pair of green eyes and her smile as she tighten her own hold of the woman between her and Ichigo.

'Good night Ichigo, Rukia. I love you.'

XXXX

Morning came swiftly for the petite shinigami, she felt warm all over and the body behind her was the source of her comfort. Slowly turning in the arms that held her, Rukia stared into the tan face of her new lover. A blush came to her face at that thought, not one but two lovers both claiming her as she claims them in return. She slowly let her hand tour the sleeping face tracing the soft lips that led to a firm cheek before finally ghosting over the expose ear, pushing one of the braids out of the way. Rukia watched as the soft parted lips allowed air to pass through, feeling her heartbeat steady against her own chest. She never wanted to leave this woman's arms or his. She had waken in the middle of the night suddenly very hot, to find out that she was sandwiched between Tia and Ichigo. They had somehow cocooned her in their bodies and arms, neither allowing her to move so much as an inch. She had stared into Ichigo's face as he slept, while tears had slowly formed in her eyes. She was going to be leaving soon and not knowing when she was going to be able to return to them. She had been seriously thinking of leaving Soul Society to stay with them, but she couldn't abandon her onii-sama or her Taichou.

She saw a pair of emeralds slowly open up. She smiles as the eyes lock in her own violet hues, she couldn't help the blush that forms on her face. The lips she had been touching only moments before became too much to resist. Rukia closed the distant once again to capture those soft lips once more, her own mouth opening when Tia's tongue sought permission to enter. Slowly their tongues swirled against each other, each gaining the advantage only for the briefest of time. Rukia could feel her body getting hot again as her breasts rubbed against the larger ones of Tia, the tingling in her core began to ache to be touched again, but it was morning in the Kurosaki house and that usually meant a unpleasant wakeup call. She finally withdrew her lips, the small saliva trail joining her lips to the pair she had just kissed.

"Good morning Tia."

Smiling in return the new Vizard replied happily. "I will never want my morning to begin any other way."

A male voice broke into their moment together. "Oi. What about me?" Ichigo said as he carried in a tray of food. The thing was packed with all kinds of kinds of food, from rice to miso soup and broiled fish. The two began to get out of bed before Ichigo halted them.

"Breakfast in bed today. Yuzu and Sung-sun made it for you, so there is no rush, so enjoy."

"What about you Ichigo?" Tia said as Ichigo placed a lap table on her.

Not wasting any movements. "I ate earlier so I could serve you two. I have been up for at least two hours, so I ate with Goat-face this morning before he opened the clinic."

Rukia's head turned to look at the clock on Ichigo's desk and saw it was almost ten thirty in the morning. Her eyes darted to Ichigo's. He laughed when he saw how big they were.

"Yeah, he told me last night you didn't have to put the kidō in place, he was impressed that it only allows the three of us in, but you should of seen Yuzu pout when I told her you two wanted to sleep in. He also wanted me to tell you both that he is going to leave us alone since we have only a short time together."

Rukia suddenly felt that pain again, the feeling of loss in her heart. Ichigo must have seen it because he was on the bed hugging her from behind. She began to cry when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't want to go Ichigo. I want to stay so badly now that I have this. It's not fair. I…I can't stand the thought of leaving you two now, no matter what happens to me I want to stay with you and Tia."

"Shhhh…Rukia it will be ok. I only need a year before it's all over. One year and my merger will be complete and then Urahara can find his miracle cure for me. Knowing that maniac he already has something in the works or probably has it done already."

Shaking in his arms she continued. "It's not only that baka. I don't want to go home. I can't stand the mansion other than nii-sama; they make me feel like dirt, like I don't belong Ichigo. I…I hate living a lie, pretending to be someone I'm not. This here is home to me more than the Kuchiki manor Ichigo, with you, Tia, the twins, Sung-sun and even Goat-face. I know I have to leave for everyone's safety but I can't help it that I don't want to leave you. I…" That was as far as she got as her sobs began in earnest. Ichigo and Tia quickly grabbing the noble in their arms, rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her down.

"Then don't leave Rukia. If you really want to stay I'm sure Otou-san can figure something out Rukia." Tia said as she rubbed Rukia's back.

Shaking her head violently no, Rukia kept her head buried in Ichigo's chest. "I can't Tia. I can't do that to any of you. If Soul Society found out, they would probably execute all of us, and I am not putting those girls in danger because I want to be selfish. I am sorry Ichigo, Tia. Knowing what I have to return to, is making me lash out at the unfairness of stupid rules and laws. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin what little time we have. I am so…"

She didn't get any further before she found herself being thoroughly kissed by Ichigo. The same warmth that Tia always brought to her was now happening with her Berry. She found herself pulled into a sense of calm very soon as his lips explored hers. He slowly withdrew when she no longer shook in their arms, but her head collapsed into his chest. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You know where your home is now don't you Rukia? When the time comes you are coming back, I don't care what the Kuchiki Elders say. You belong to us now. You are our tsuma, our love, ours. No one is going to ever force you to be anything other than what you want when you are home, you are a Kurosaki, Rukia. Just like Tia you are a part of this mad, crazy, insane family. You will never fit in anywhere else but with us, understand Midget."

Finding Ichigo so serious but funny at the same time, she wiped her tears off with his shirt. A giggle escape when he complained softly that he just cleaned it, she slowly rose her head up to look at her man. His eyes betrayed his own worry but he would never let anyone know, not now because of what the all faced for the next year or two. They both saw they hurt in each other, but at the same time they were going to be strong for their partners, neither would tempt fate for a few days or weeks of happiness if it was only going to cost them everything later. Rukia turned to face Tia; she latched onto the other woman, hugging her fiercely.

"I am sorry Tia."

"You have nothing to feel ashamed of tsuma. I have known your feelings ever since our Jinzen remember. I will come for you if I feel that you are in danger Rukia, you are my priority from now on besides my fracción and Orihime."

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at her strange when she said Orihime's name. She suddenly remembers she made no mention of her agreement with either of her lovers. Feeling her own embarrassment coming on she told them of Orihime's new status.

"A member of your fracción Tia? Is that even possible to do?" Ichigo asked astonished that Tia had made such an oath to his friend.

"Yes Ichigo, she is now my under my protection and as such she is like my imouto. It is my way of repaying her for saying Mila-Rose, Apachi and Sung-sun, as well as Starrk and Lilynette."

"Who?"

"The Primera Espada Ichigo. Starrk was dead from Urahara told me, but Orihime was able to revive him and Lilynette. I can't ever repay her for what she has done for my fellow Espada Ichigo. I am forever in her debt."

Ichigo laughed suddenly. "You know that as her onee-sama you are going to have to eat her cooking I hope you know."

Rukia snorted in agreement. "Yeah I hope you don't regret this Tia. You have no idea what sort of punishment Mila-Rose and Apachi must be suffering if Orihime is the one making their meals."

Eyes going wide at the thought of how bad her cooking could be. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

She watched as her other halves suddenly fell over laughing as they struggled to tell her. "You are so lucky that Sung-sun is here with us or you would have three fracción wanting to kill you for making them stay." Rukia wheezed out.

Tia could only imagine now what sort of food her fracción were eating right now. She went to stand to run for the door before she found Ichigo's arms wrestle her back to the bed. A furious look over too her face as she looked at the laughing ginger. He kissed her suddenly on her cheek.

"I am sorry Tia, we were only teasing you. Don't go rushing over there now. I promise to send Yuzu over to help with teaching them how to cook for themselves, maybe give Orihime some tips as well. So come on, eat up before your food gets to cold. We have a lot to do today with the others."

Hitting him in his arm and pinching Rukia ass, Tia huffed at them before she started to eat. She sent them occasional glares but eventually she got over it. She promised to ask her girls that were now living with Orihime if everything was ok today. If not she would beg Yuzu to teach her fracción how to cook tonight at dinner if it was really that bad. Everyone would be spending the day together at the local amusement park. She found it funny that it was the shinigami's that wanted to spend it there, Ichigo agreeing. His last days would be spent having mindless fun with his friends, his comrades, and his extended family.

XXXX

It was noon before everyone showed up at the park, the last ones where Orihime and the other girls. Hitsugaya fumed at his fuku-taichou lackadaisical attitude on the whole affair. Mila-Rose and Tatsuki immediately came to her defense saying that had to shop for bathing suits for the water park, Apachi just stomped past the short Taichou grabbing Rangiku, pulling her away towards the park. Ichigo and Renji began laughing at the fuming white hair shinigami until he turned to face the two of them with a glare. Still chuckling they all may their way into the park. They made a sight as the vastly diverse group made their way to tallest and scariest rides, making everyone around them nervous as comments on how they had survived worse.

A few hours later Ichigo was standing next to food kiosk waiting for his food, watching the flow of people pass him by. He suddenly found her standing next to him watching as well, her auburn hair slightly damp from being in the pool for an hour, a towel wrapped around her like a sarong. Matsumoto Rangiku was a beauty in her own rights, he kept forgetting that, but he knew she had a teasing side she loved to use on him. Sensing she wanted to talk he gave it a nudge for her sake.

"Something wrong Rangiku?"

Sighing softly. "You will keep your promise won't you Ichigo?"

"Promise?"

"To Orihime, that you will try and make her happy even if it's not how she had hoped it to be?"

Turning back to look at his friends, he could see Tatsuki trying to hold Orihime off from doing something with her bathing suit, probably something to do about Orihime's modesty no doubt. "I promise Rangiku. I may not love her in that way, but she is important to me. Her happiness after what she has been put through is one of my concerns, but I can't give her that. It belongs to someone else now."

"Tia and Rukia." The Tenth Squad fuku-taichou said.

"Yeah." Not even surprised by Rangiku's guess.

The only other woman shinigami present turned to look at him. He could see questions in her eyes but he cut her off. "One day I might tell you the story but today is not it Rangiku. I don't want to spend my life regretting what may have been, but focus on what should be. That is finding away to get my reiatsu to build up again so I can become a shinigami once more."

"You know Ichigo; I can see why she fell in love with you now."

"Who's that Rangiku?"

Smiling secretively Rangiku started to walk away, her hips swaying in her teasing manner. "Who do you think?"

Not even giving him a chance to answer she was once again among them, loud voice demanding that they hit the huge water slides again. Shaking his head, he grabbed his order and looked for an empty spot near them. He sat apart so he could watch them smile and laugh, tomorrow could be a different scene and he wasn't sure if he was going to be ready for it. He shared so much with each of them, from his childhood with Tatsuki and Chad, to his first days as a shinigami with Rukia and Orihime. To the battle before Hueco Mundo with Renji, Tōshirō, Ikkaku, Yumachika and Rangiku. His final thoughts were of the two years in his inner world that he shared with the newest part of his life, Tier. He watched as she and her fracción were eating ice cream cones and cotton candy, seeing how happy they looked.

"A penny for your thoughts Ichigo." A small black cat asked as she jumped on his shoulder.

Giving Yoruichi a quick pet down her back, he pointed to the group. "Four weeks ago we where at war with one another, today we are sharing a peaceful day as friends. I wonder what the following years could be like if Soul Society would find a way to actually let us live like this."

Looking at her pupil, Yoruichi could only grin internally at how much he matured in such a short time as a shinigami. She knew he had to hide what he was now, they knew if Central Forty Six got wind of the Hōgyoku being in him, they would sign his death warrant without hesitation. Even if he was a nobleman's son, he was still human and a Vizard, an unknown to them. He owed no allegiance to Soul Society; he had always stood for his family, friends, his fellow warriors. He never gave a shit about rules or laws; he broke them when he deemed them unfair or unjust. In a year when he 'miraculously' got his powers back, he would have to step before them to answer questions; he more than likely wasn't going to bother. Knowing Ichigo he would blow off their summons, telling them to shove it where the sun don't shine, she smiled thinking how that was going to go over.

"Ichigo you are the bridge for the future whether you know it or not. You love both a shinigami noble and a former Espada, a hollow. You are watching for yourself what is possible when the right person is in charge. One day you will have to leave the mortal world behind and live in the Seireitei, so the question is what will you do when you arrive? Will you go with the flow or will you do what you have always done, challenge the status quo?"

He gave a short laugh. "You know me Yoruichi."

"Yeah I do Ichigo. Now go and rejoin your friends, tomorrow maybe hard on all of you."

She saw the hurt then, but it was followed by his infamous resolve, the drive that allowed him to defeat Aizen once again took over. He got and placed her on the ground, giving her one last scratch behind her ears, he walked over to join his friends. She watched silently before disappearing into the crowd, unseen by any human.

XXXX

They left the park just before it closed, everyone feeling the affects of the day. Trying to decide on what to do next, suggestions flew around the group, some wanting to do karaoke, others wanting to just chill by the river, some wanting to call it a day. It was Ichigo's phone that ended the discussions.

"Yeah Chichi."

"Ichigo I need you to come home soon, I got an emergency out of town. I might not be home until tomorrow sometime, so I need you to look after your imoutos for me."

"Yeah, ok. We'll be home in ten. Let me tell everyone so we know were to meet up tomorrow ok."

"Ok. I won't be here when you arrive. Yuzu got dinner done so if you want invite them over, she made plenty."

"Sounds good Chichi." Ichigo hung the phone. He saw everyone looking at him, waiting.

"Ah sorry guys but we got to head home now; Goat-face has an emergency. So if you want you can all come over for dinner, he said Yuzu cooked plenty."

Renji fist pumped. "Hell yeah. Your imouto has some of the best cooking I have ever had Ichigo. Let's GO!"

Laughter erupted at the fiery display of the Sixth Squad fuku-taichou. No one could think of a better idea on how to spend the rest of the night, so it was quickly agreed to. The group of arrancars, shinigamis and humans made their way to Ichigo's house, along the way they stopped for some sake for the older members, but Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Renji each carried a case under their arms. He could only face palm at the thought of a drunken party at his house. It might be his final night so what the hell he thought, it would be sometime before he saw them again. They arrived just as Yuzu had finished the last of the cooking, everyone finding somewhere to sit as they loaded their plates with food. Ichigo didn't miss the looks of gratitude on Mila-Rose and Apachi's faces, he had joked about it but to see them so happy for food was too funny. He felt her death glare from across the room; Rukia had the sense to hide behind him to hide her own laughter.

Everyone made sure to praise Ichigo's imouto for a fabulous dinner, Sung-sun and Rukia volunteering to help with dishes when everyone was done. Then it started, Karin broke out the Wii U and the shinigamis and arrancars got hooked. Soon the sake started to flow and the trash talking began. Soon the women versus men tournament began, Karin and Sung-sun the ringers for the ladies. Ichigo had no idea that the smallest fracción was that devastating of an opponent in the fighting games; she easily wiped the floor with them. Rukia proved to be no push over as well, she took a majority of her fights easily enough, Tia faired even better, but Karin was always the dark horse, coming out on top in the must win situations. Finally after almost five hours it had slowly died down, the sake almost finished, the twins and Sung-sun sleeping on the couch, the others having moved quietly outside.

Orihime was leaning against Tatsuki, both a little woozy but not to drunk, Chad became their leaning post. Apachi was trashed, Mila-Rose and Rangiku were sitting together with Ikkaku and Yumachika talking softly, Tōshirō was with Ichigo, Rukia, Tia and Renji on the back porch looking up at the stars.

Tōshirō broke the silence. "Are you sorry for doing it Ichigo?"

"Doing what Tōshirō?"

Looking sideways at Ichigo he repeated his question. "Do you think you will have any regrets later?"

"Nah."

'Nah?'

"Huh? Nah? That is your answer Kurosaki?"

"Yep Tōshirō. That's my answer. It was either him or me that won that day. I won, we live. He won, we all die or worse."

"What could have been worse?"

"We could have been stuck serving that sonuvabitch for the rest of eternity." Ichigo said with out hesitation.

Everyone still cognizant realized that he was right. A lifetime serving that bastard rank just below swallowing crushed glass for fun. That basically ended the night right there for everyone, no one wanted to think about what could have been. Looking over at Orihime and Tatsuki, seeing them both looked ready to fall asleep, Ichigo got up to help his friends get home. Chad carrying Tatsuki, Ichigo carrying Orihime, Tia and Rukia following behind the two males. Rangiku and Mila-Rose helped the drunk doe stagger home, supported between the shinigami and the lioness; all the girls were staying with Orihime anyways for the night again. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumachika went with Tōshirō back to the shouten, an early night for everyone it seemed. Along the way no one said a word until they reached Orihime's apartment. There the last good nights were said again, and Rangiku was the last one in, before he could go, Rangiku gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Rangiku?"

She gave him a sad smile. "It maybe the last time for awhile before I get to see you again Berry. It's my thank you for everything you have done, and for Gin. I don't know if I can forgive him, but I understand him better now because he was just like you Ichigo. He did it to stop Aizen. Give Rukia and Tia a kiss for me as well, seeing how close you three are anyways."

He surprised Rangiku by giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Stop by and see her once in awhile Rangiku, I think she'd like that."

"Sure thing Ichi-kun." Ichigo stood there until he heard the click of the lock. Turning back he walked down the stairs to his waiting ladies, each standing on either side of Chad.

"Well I guess it just you Chad, want us to walk you or are you ok?"

The giant of a man simply turned away and began walking into the dark. "I'm good Ichigo. See you at school on Monday." With that said he disappeared into the night.

Ichigo could only wonder where the one friend he hadn't seen was. It had been a month already and nobody had seen or heard from Uryū, and his father was being tight lipped. Ichigo figured he would see him at school eventually but tonight he wasn't going to waste thinking about the hard-headed Quincy, he would just have to wait. Holding out an arm to each, they took his hint and slipped their own into his. The walk home was silent at first; each wondering how tomorrow was going to turn out.

"Ichigo."

"Ehmm what's up Rukia?"

Her arm squeezed his tight. "Thank you Ichigo, for everything."

"Rukia?"

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Ichigo, you have been saving me since I first met you. From the night you took my sword into your chest. Saving me from execution, fighting for us when you had your own battles to deal with. You risked your life to save your nakama when she was taken, becoming stronger in the face of insurmountable enemies. You…You even died saving Orihime, Ichigo. Now you saved Soul Society and your reward is to be cast aside. I don't know what to say for what you did for me alone. I know I have changed, I want to become stronger as well, and Nii-sama and I have actually started to talk like siblings should. All because of you Ichigo, you have changed some many of us, and now we have to abandon you, because of some stupid law."

"I have never really thought about what leaving you behind meant until just now Ichigo. I found love with two incredible people and I have to leave them behind, something I don't want to do. Tia told me not to live with regrets of tomorrow, but to live for my memories of today. Just promise that you two will be safe, keep out of trouble, and…and never forget about me."

"We promise Rukia. This is going to be hard for all of us tsuma, but eventually it will all be but a bad dream. Tia and I are never going to give up on you, never forget you, and most certainly never stop loving you."

"He is correct Rukia, we will never be complete until you are once again with us. But tonight is not the night to spend in sorrow, but to spend making sure you know were you truly belong. Now let's go home Rukia, it has been a long day already.

XXXX

Ichigo pulled the covers over Yuzu as he put his imouto to bed.

"Nite Ichi-nii." Yuzu mumbled as she rolled over.

Sung-sun was awake when they got back, smiling as she looked down at both girls that were using her as a pillow. Ichigo bent down to pick up his sleeping younger twin Karin, while Tia picked up the sleeping Yuzu.

"Thanks Sung-sun for watching them." Ichigo said as they walked up the stairs.

Bowing her head. "It was my honor Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo, Sung-sun, just call me Ichigo please. I'm not special and I hate honorifics, something you will learn eventually. Besides you are part of the kazuko now Sung-sun, why you ever want that is beyond me, but you are stuck now."

Hiding her lower face out of habit, she laughed at that. "Thank you Ichigo. I speak for not just myself, but for all of us fracción when I say thank you for saving us and giving us a chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Sung-sun, even hollows. Something I learn from Tia, you might be arrancars now but even you were once a human soul, just something happened to you that never gave you a chance to move on."

"I will protect them you know Ichigo, your imoutos. That will be my promise to you and Isshin-otou-san."

Ichigo turned to look at the small arrancar. "Thanks Sung-sun."

Tia let a smile form on her face as she followed them up the stairs. To see her fracción act like they once were, human, was what she had been praying for since she found her own heart again. She wanted them each to gain what she had now, a whole soul, to make peace at what made them hollows to being with.

As she placed Yuzu in her bed she watched as Sung-sun took off each of twins socks and shooed Ichigo out so she could changed them into bed clothes. She wouldn't let him back in until she was done. Watching her fracción take charge of the two Kurosaki girls reminder her of when she herself took each of them under her wings. Now Sung-sun was becoming an onee-sama to the twins, just another layer of protection for the girls. Another hope that if out of her fracción, Sung-sun would be the first to do so. She had been through the same life that Tia had lived, she died by her own hands to end her pain. She only told Tia once and never brought it up again during the entire time they were together. Now she was part of Kurosaki's and she was getting a chance to see how it should have been the first time.

"Good night Ichigo, Tia."

"Night Sung-sun."

"Good night Sung-sun."

XXXX

Rukia had been sitting on the bed looking out the window, staring out over the town that had changed her life. Tomorrow she could be going back to Soul Society, back to her old life, back to home she hated. If it wasn't for her ani, she would have renounced her titles and status and leave it behind. But it was where Hisana had found her happiness with Byakuya, found a future home for her. She couldn't leave her Taichou alone with the two thirds seats either, the Squad would fall apart if those two were left in charge. So tonight she would spend it with those that loved her more than anything and she would create memories to help her cope with the separation.

"Hey."

Turning to see the man that was her future, if she had any say in it, as he stood with a towel around his shoulders. He wore only a pair of loose shorts and nothing else. Coming up behind him was the other part of her new life, she had on a pair of panties and loose white half shirt. Smiling she patted the bed, waiting for them to join her for her last night of peaceful sleeping. She didn't say a word as Ichigo climbed over her, getting the hint she had to sleep in the middle again, she just grunted at him. He just smirked at her as he laid down on his side looking at her. The room went dark as Tia shut the light off, and it got darker as Ichigo pulled the shades close. Again the bed dipped when Tia settled in on the free side of Rukia.

Settling in her makeshift cocoon, she was once again in the arms of her two lovers. Slowly her eyes began to close as her breathing started to slow, a smile of content forming. She suddenly felt a hand on her belly, slowly making circles on the surface of her skin.

"Ichigo, Tia?"

"Shhh. Make memories remember Rukia." Tia cooed into her ear.

Rukia eyes went wide when she felt the female beginning to unbutton her sleeping shirt. Followed by kisses from both Ichigo and Tia to her cheeks, which then started to descend down her neck. Before she could react, her shirt had been slipped off her chest, and two different sets of lips trailed their way to her rapidly hardening nipples.

Gasping as they each took one of her areola in their mouths. "Tia. Ichigo. What are you doing?"

"Making sure you know where you belong and who you belong to Rukia." Ichigo whispered in her ear. "These words should sound familiar to you Rukia, 'this is going to happen Rukia, don't fight us.', remember this night tsuma."

Then it began, her night of pleasure from both her lovers as they assaulted her senses and overwhelmed her body.

XXXX

Again Rukia woke up to find herself in the arms of her blonde counterpart, this time however she was naked as the day she was born. Smiling she remembers the hours they spent bring forth pleasure from her body, the touches, the kissing, the penetrations without crossing the line. She was thankful that those two kept that in mind, she had wanted Ichigo to take that one last thing from her, but he gently remind her how this wasn't the right time. Again emerald eyes open to stare back at her. This time Rukia didn't hesitate as she brought the arrancar in for a kiss, the kiss getting deeper as she began to grind against Tia's body.

The woman slowly rolled Rukia underneath her body until she was holding herself up on her elbows as she looked at the petite body under her. Her eyes slowly closing as she felt the petite shinigami begin to grind against her core, her own body reacting quickly to the stimulation of the intimate touching. She dipped her head to once again capture those lips, again the smaller woman responded by returning the kiss. However it soon ended as they heard loud voices from downstairs, one belong to Ichigo. Both turned their head towards the door as they heard Yuzu beginning to scream.

That set both of them in motion, each hastily getting dress in whatever was at hand. Tia reached the door first, followed by Rukia as they pushed out into the hallway. Rushing downstairs they were greeted to Ichigo wreathing on the floor in pain.

"What's wrong Ichigo?!" Screamed Rukia.

"Yuzu, Karin, Sung-sun what happened?!" Tia yelled as she fell next to Ichigo grabbing his head.

"He was fine one second, then he started screaming in pain, grabbing his head!" Yuzu cried as she was being held back by Sung-sun and Karin.

"Rukia call Isshin-san and Urahara-san quick." Tier called out, snapping Rukia out of her own paralysis.

'It's starting.' Tia thought as she remembers what Shougetsu told her before she left. This was how she planned it go, making it as real as possible. She looked up at Rukia as she was on her phone calling the shouten owner. She sent the other woman a look to give her the silent signal. Rukia only nodded once, tears forming in her eyes, as she turned away from the sight.

XXXX

It was over. In less time than he thought, Ichigo would find himself with his 'reiryoku', to make it real there would be nothing for even the more experience shinigami to sense. He kept his eyes closed as he listen to the conversations going on around him, a few familiar voices that he didn't expect to hear were present.

"Rukia, we are sorry but we have to leave him." Ukitake said to his subordinate.

"I understand Ukitake Taichou, I would just like to stay until the last possible moment please." He heard Rukia plead.

The next voice was the one that gave him the biggest surprise. "I do not see a problem with that Rukia-nee-chan. You and Kurosaki have been through a lot over the past few months, I think it is only fair that you be allowed to say your farewells." The voice of one Kuchiki Byakuya said.

'She was telling the truth, he is getting better.'

"Ahh. What happened?" Ichigo groaned as he finally decided to join them.

Kisuke answered him. "The time I feared has come Ichigo; you will no longer have any reiryoku in a few minutes. You will be unable to see spirits, any spirits. I am again sorry."

Closing his eyes, he didn't want them to see his fear, to see his longing for a certain imouto of the Kuchiki standing in the room with him.

"Do I have time to say goodbye at least Geta-boshi?"

"Only Rukia, and the Sixth and Thirteen Squad Taichous remain Ichigo, the rest left earlier for Soul Society. Each wanted to stay but it was decided that Rukia would be the one to remain behind 'til the end. Each did leave a message for you to read later, but I think we should give you a few minutes alone first."

"Thanks Urahara."

Getting up, Kisuke lead everyone out of the room, setting up a barrier to give them privacy. Ukitake was going to say something but a hand from Byakuya stopped him. He simply shook his head and proceeded outside, looking back at the close doors, Ukitake followed behind.

"Ichigo."

"Shhh. Its ok Rukia, it has to happen this way. I don't have a lot of time so let's not waste them on goodbyes." He got up from the futon, grabbing her hands, he closed the gap for one last kiss before they went outside. Stepping back, he wiped her tears away and gave her a smile. Leading her out of the shouten, he looked at the Senkaimon that was already open, he bowed slightly towards Ukitake and Byakuya. Then he watched as each of the shinigami started to fade from his eyes. Fisting his hands, he did one thing that he promised he wouldn't do, he let his tears fall as he stood in front of Rukia. Quickly he lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on her cheek as she too faded. Then it was over. She, Byakuya, and even Ukitake were gone, he couldn't see them or sense them. Shougetsu, Zangetsu and even Shiro had suppressed everything to make him actually feel ordinary. Looking back at Urahara, he gave a simple wave and walked away to be alone in his thoughts, and to keep Tia from seeing his own tears.

Tia came around the corner of the shouten in her soul form. She watched as Ichigo had simply turned away and left, her own heart was bursting in grief. But she had her own role to play and now it was time to fulfill her part. She walked up to stand next to Kisuke as he too was watching the back of the departing hero of Soul Society.

"Shiba Tier, you have volunteered to watch over Kurosaki-kun, please keep him safe." Ukitake said.

Bowing to the assembled shinigami. "As a member of the Shiba Clan Ukitake-sama, I will fulfill my obligation to the clan. I will keep him safe until he is once again a shinigami, until then I am his shield."

"See that you do Tier-san, I would be most disappointed of anything less from a woman of your experience and strength." The Sixth Squad Taichou said as he turned away. "It would be most unfortunate for my imouto to suffer the loss of a loved one again. Come Rukia, its time for us to return to Soul Society for now."

"One moment Onii-san, I wish to speak to Shiba-dono privately please." She waited for her ani permission.

"Do not dally for long Rukia, we have already stayed long enough."

"Hai."

She quickly walked up to Tier, smiling she grabbed the tan hand of the Vizard and whispered in her ear. "I love you Tia. Make sure he knows that everyday for both of us."

Whispering right back. "I will tsuma. Remember a minimum of a year is all you have to wait for us."

Breaking apart Tia watched as Rukia slowly walked back to the waiting Taichous, each had sent her a look, but her face the epitome of an emotionless mask stared back. Her heart finally got erratic as she watched Rukia step into the light and disappeared. She made no move until the Senkaimon finally closed and disappeared, then she collapsed to her knees and finally let her tears fall. Yoruichi bent down next to the crying woman and pulled her into a hug.

"A year Tia, a year is all that we have to wait before it goes back to normal. You have to be strong for Ichigo until then, do you understand; he is going to need you more now than ever."

Looking into the golden irises of the Shihōin, she nodded. "I know Yoruichi, but this is the only time I will get to grieve without him seeing me weak. If I don't do it now, I'm afraid it will happen when he needs me the most."

Picking Tia up to her feet, Yoruichi embraced her again. "I don't understand what you went through, but I have never seen anyone as in love as you three. Thank you Tia, for both Ichigo and Rukia, thank you."

They stood there in each other's arms until Tia was sure she was ready to face the man she loved without breaking down. After she was sure she was calm enough, she jumped up and sonidoed away from the shouten back to her new home.

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched as the newest member of the Kurosaki household vanished.

"You think we can pull this off Kisuke?"

Flapping that damnable fan open and hiding his face, he turned to his lover. "If anyone can pull this off Yori, it's those two. They have a goal to reach. Who would have thought it was to bring home a Kuchiki?"

A big grin came to the were-cat face. "I hope I am there the day he finds out that his imouto is in love not only with Ichigo but Tia as well."

Laughing in agreement, Kisuke. "It will definitely shake up Soul Society that's for sure. Two nobles in love with an Espada turned Vizard is sure to make people nervous."

"No doubt about that Kisuke, no doubt about that."

XXXX

Four weeks later.

The priest sat at his desk reading the same report for the umpteenth time. His facial expression never changed once, but inside he was in a blind rage, years of careful screening to find the perfect candidate to match with the Akashiya vampire, was now gone. He tossed the report back on his desk, his hands again steeple to hold his head up as he thought about how those ten seconds cost him the chance to save the Aono boy. He dare not blame the vampire for what she did, after all he watched the tears fall as she held his unmoving body. Ten damn seconds and he would have had the holy lock in place, but the sudden arrival of Shuzen Kahlua was certainly not planned for. How did she even penetrate his barriers was still a mystery, but one he had a good idea on where to start looking. The Priest stood and walked slowly to look out the window overlooking the grounds below. His students, his future for the peaceful co-existence with humanity milled about below, the news of young Aono was greeted with mixed reactions. Laughing bitterly that the worst they said about him was that his harem was now up for grabs. Unfortunately the Shinso of the group didn't react well to those comments, as witness to by the medical staff as the victims of her rage were admitted for their injuries.

Unsealed Akashiya Moka was certainly a force to reckon with, but her inexperience was glaring, relying solely on her strength alone to fight her battles. He had hoped that with her settled within the Newspaper Club, she would learn how to rely on others to help her in the future. But the source of that cohesion was now gone, the center of all those young yōkai felled by the one he was in love with. Grimacing as he looked back out over the school, he had no choice but to call for an unplanned holiday for the students. It was all he could to regroup and try to salvage his plan, their plan to end the division between yōkai and humans, something Akasha had so desperately wanted. Walking back to his desk to think, he scattered the reports accidentally, when one fell to the floor. As he picked it up, a name jumped out immediately, Karakura Town.

Why did that ring bells all of a sudden to him? He opened the report and began to read over the contents, sent to him from a local yōkai family that lived there. He didn't pay much attention to it because it really had no bearing on his plans at the time. Whatever the shinigamis did was their own business. Now he read the report in completely and one rumor sprang forth that could help him almost immediately. A wicked grin came to the old man's face as he opened up a drawer that hadn't seen daylight in years. Sitting on the very top was an old fashion cell phone from about seven years ago. An emergency means of contacting the previous owner of the phone the note said. Pouring a little yōkai into the device brought about an immediate result, it hummed to life. Again the white dressed man grinned to himself, leave up to that genius to create a device that was powered solely by yoki energy.

He touched the speed dial for the only number listed on the phone. He had a few favors he could call in with this man. He waited patiently as he sat there, and on the sixth ring he could feel the smile develop when the young girl answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi, Urahara's shouten, can I help you?"

"Yes my dear, is Urahara Kisuke available? Could you inform him that Mikogami Tenmei is calling?"

XXXX

AN: OK, I know damn it. Really? She did that with him? Well if you haven't caught on by now, the fact is that Shougetsu and Tia both have the ability to control the flow of time in someone's inner world. If I remember right this has been done before but for the life of me I can't remember which story it was. But anyways, the use of time manipulations has been done before and it works for me because instead of writing of endless days, I can skip that for a quicker resolution for the first part of this story. Is it cheating? Hell yes, but I will get over it and hopefully you will too. This is a crossover story so that means I have to get to the other part of this, so the easiest way was this. So for Rukia it was months compressed into minutes by Tia and yes she witnesses the important parts of his training and his falling in love with Tia. Also she learns that he loves her just as much from watching Tia's memories. So that is why I wrote what I did and why so early, but as you can see however I didn't let it go to far. There are still the noble rules to follow after all. So I look forward to your reviews and the next chapter will be the last until the next 5 chapters for Destiny's Path are posted.

Liam


	4. A New Day Part Ulquiorra Resurrecion

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them as per usual. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

**Response to Reviews Corner 2:**

**Before I begin, I am sorry for the delay, certain issues came up during my writing that well to be honest just killed my desire to write seriously, but things are settled now. Originally this was going to be the last chapter until I finished the next 5 for Destiny's Path, but as it got so long I broke up in to two for posting at the same time. So there will be no Reviews answered for second part.**

**Exanime Draco****: Basically it means whispering moon.**

**IceBishop: He sort of won, but Wonderweiss did free her in time, but here I did say she 'had them on the run' not that she did win. In this AU it was a slightly different fight.**

**IchiFell: I started this story months ago before I posted, and I am fan of inner Moka and Rukia. I have more ideas but this is the only story with Rukia being with Ichigo. I have two stories in mind that only has Tia in one and another that has both Tia and Sui-Feng, but they are a long way down the road, at this point its just a basic plot and some notes. **

**IceFlame55: I think everyone will be happy with Shougetsu as the story progresses. I know my Ichigo will be OOC for the most part but I will keep him true to his greatest aspect: to protect.**

**ecstatic guest: I have a beta but I am trying not to bother him too much, I want to see his story continue as much as mine, and as far as looking for another one, I have to pass. My main reason is that I tried betas before and I had to wait over a month before I heard back from them. Not their fault they have lives too, but the wait was just too long for me. So I do my best and try to catch as many mistakes as I can, and if someone points them out I try to go back and edit them.**

**XXXX**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Shiro/hollow Ichigo/Tiburon"**

**"****_Zangetsu"_**

**XXXX**

"_**Yes my dear, is Urahara Kisuke available? Could you inform him that Mikogami Tenmei is calling?"**_

_**Mikogami Tenmei**_

XXXX

"BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ."

Ichigo woke to the sound of the second most annoying thing of any student's morning, an alarm clock. The first was no longer a problem, as that was solved about four weeks ago on his first morning going back to school started. Who would have guessed that the blonde Vizard was not a morning person? Her initiation into his chichi's morning wakeup call was not well received, ok she was beyond pissed. As Isshin sailed through the room to begin his attack, he found himself suddenly trapped by a familiar bakudo, and an angry blonde staring in his face as she sat up in bed ready to kill.

"Isshin-tou-san what do you think you are doing?" She growled out menacingly.

Seeing how angry his fourth daughter was right then, he gulped as he stuttered his answer. "Whh…Why I was waking up Ichigo my dear. This is how it has always been. Why?"

The evil frown that formed on her face filled Isshin with regret instantly; his newest daughter was definitely not one to be trifled with in the mornings. Slowly she spoke the next bakudo that sent him crashing out the window, as he did he caught a glimpse of his silently laughing son, who was hiding his face in his pillow. With a last ditch effort Isshin sent his boy the universal sign of 'I'll get you later' as he sailed by. From that day forth, all he had to deal with were attacks when he got home or when dumbass thought he wasn't paying attention. Smiling he watched as her tan arm suddenly swung over his chest and nearly broke the device making the hated sound.

Chuckling to himself, he kissed the arm as it rested across his chest. "Mornin' Beautiful."

Mumbles were his answer as she never lifted her face from her pillow. Kissing her arm one last time as he lifted it off of his chest, he sat up looking at the calendar. It was the last day before Winter break and he was looking forward to spending time with his friends, well most of them. Only one had him pretty concerned, Uryū. Ever since the Quincy returned a week ago, he had out right ignored not only him but the rest of the group. Frowning as he thought about how he was treating everyone around him pissed Ichigo off. He had decided last night with Tia and Orihime that it might be time to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.

Stretching as he stood, Ichigo opened the door when Yuzu knocked, letting the smallest blonde in his room. Out of everyone in the house, she alone was allowed to touch Tia in order to wake her up for school. He was allowed of course but it just took that much longer, it usually involved several long minutes of kissing and him getting severely aroused. They never repeated what they had done in his inner world because of his imoutos and because it hadn't felt right to either one of them since Rukia left.

In had been in the middle of the night the first week that Ichigo found her crying in her sleep. Tiburon informing him of the reasons why, Rukia's leaving was having more of an affect than Tia would admit to. Never letting anyone in the family know, especially the twins, how she was feeling. During the first week, Ichigo would slip into her inner world every night to help her with her grief. When she didn't seem like she wasn't going to snap out of it by the middle of the second week, he waited until she fell asleep before he again entered her inner world. Tiburon, Zangetsu and Shiro watched as he fought her for close to three hours, giving her an outlet for her pain, before they both collapsed from exhaustion.

She cried then with all her might as he held onto her. Telling her to let it all out, let the tears flow until she had none left, he had no idea that she was suffering this badly, he came so close to saying screw it but she stopped him. For the rest of the night they just stayed in each other's arms, Tiburon letting them know when morning finally came, she kissed him then and told him she would be alright from then on. Slowly but surely she did finally snap out of it, finally apologizing to him one night before bed. Ichigo softly told her, she was never again allowed to hide her feelings from him. They had to do this together, if she was hiding her feelings, it would just eat away at her emotionally. He had never felt as blessed as he did when Shougetsu taught him how to soul bond. He had wanted to with Rukia as well, but she told him no, not until he had properly become engaged to her would she even consider doing such a thing. At least now he had with Tia, and that was a blessing as well as a curse in the beginning.

The curse came in the combined forms of Shiro and Tiburon; both became insanely irritating when the got together much to Ichigo's and Tia's dismay. They were at their worst during school hours; sometimes the two of them would start singing nonsense songs or play the most childish of games. This while Ichigo and Tier where trying to take notes or even take tests. Only when Ichigo or Tia would threaten them with Shougetsu would they stop for awhile, but as soon as they got bored it would start again.

It took Tia about two weeks to learn how to shut her mind off from the two, Ichigo had patiently tried to teach her, but she was relatively inexperienced with having a true zanpakutō spirit or an inner world. He himself had to learn how to shut off the new addition to his inner world, sometimes though she did make it hard on Ichigo. Tatsuki or Orihime would notice his face getting really red for no reason, or sometimes both Ichigo and Tia at the same time. When Orihime finally asked what was wrong, they both answered at the same time.

"DAMN VOICES IN OUR HEADS!"

Only then did Orihime figure out what was wrong, but she had the decency to wait until they were both out of sight before she let her giggles out. Such was their school days for those weeks, filled with nothing but homework and tests, luckily Ichigo had a physician for a chichi, so he was allowed to make it all up. Tia and the girls except Mila-Rose had caused quite the sensation their first day as well. Their exotic looks drew the wrong attentions almost immediately upon their arrival. Even the upperclassmen tried to hit on them, but it took only one fool to actually touch Apachi for everyone to learn how very protective Ichigo was of them. Taking him less then two minutes, he destroyed the senior, sending the message that everyone got loud and clear, 'hands off the new girls'.

The message got further clarification when Tia grabbed Ichigo soon after the fight ended and gave him a very public and passionate kiss, instantly making her the most hated girl in school. Even more so they were surprised that the auburn girl always with Tatsuki wasn't in tears, everyone had figured she would be the lucky one. Orihime politely told them that she wasn't upset by it; in fact she was room mates now with Apachi and her older onee-san Mila-Rose, who had graduated a few years earlier from her old school.

Taking a glance back at Yuzu as he finished his reminiscing, she had crawled into his bed to wake the sleeping shark. Normally this was entertaining to watch but today he wanted an early start because he had felt something in the air this morning. Grabbing both his and Tier's toiletries for the shower because she would forget sometimes and had a bad habit of walking back to their room naked for them. Taking one last look at his bed was his mistake, he saw two green eyes open finally and her gaze was firmly fixated on him. Without Yuzu seeing her hand, she gave him a motion to wait for her, a very feral smile on her lips made him grin back when he realized what she meant.

"Yuzu, thank you for waking me imouto, but I'm going to take a shower now." Tia said as she gave Yuzu a kiss on her cheek.

Yuzu for some unknown reason glanced back at her ani, her face suddenly scrunching in disappointment. "Ichi-nii I thought you were taking a shower first?"

Slowly trying to back out of his room while keeping his vision glued to Yuzu's he gave a noncommittal grunt.

"ICHI-NII! YOU HENTAI!"

"Kami Yuzu! What!?"

Fists firmly on her hips, the image of an enraged tsuma immediately flashed before Ichigo, reminding him of Rukia. That struck him as funny right then, imagining the petite shinigami doing exactly that for something stupid he would do without thinking. Laughing suddenly took both his imouto and his soulmate by surprise; they looked at one another confused as to why the strawberry was suddenly in tears laughing. He turned on his heels and walked away still laughing hysterically, Yuzu followed behind slowly watching her ani as he enter the bathroom. Standing outside for a few second she walked downstairs completely forgetting what had been insinuated.

Tier however didn't forget and was in the bathroom in a flash. Quickly she stripped her clothes off and found what she was looking for in the shower already. This had become their ritual starting almost two weeks ago after her apology that night; since then they would shower together at least twice a week. The first time they almost got caught when Yuzu came back upstairs unexpectantly, Tia had to cover by saying Ichigo had forgotten his shampoo and she in the bathroom giving it to him. Both waited until Yuzu footsteps finally faded as she hurriedly went back downstairs to finish breakfast. Smiling as she stepped in, she felt his hand snake its way around her waist bringing her under the hot water, followed up by an even hotter kiss.

"Ichigo." Tia moaned as he turned her around and started to wash her. She loved it when he would take charge of washing her; he always started with her back before trailing down both her legs. Then he would turn her around again and start with her neck, then her arms, before he got to what she thought was the best part of his ritual, her breasts and stomach. When it came time for that last intimate part, she would always give him a hand, allowing him to clean her there was always a turn on for both of them, and they always made sure she found her release. She in turn returned the favor of course, during the course of his washing. Not everyday was like this, but when it happened it was always an enjoyable moment. But all good things have to end. When the water was turned off, Ichigo would slip out, back to his room to dry off, leaving her the bathroom to use.

As she finished drying off, she had to wipe the condensation off of the mirror so she could begin her second most dreaded but now necessary part of the morning, makeup. At first she thought it was completely unnecessary for any useful function, until again Yuzu taught her and Sung-sun that some makeup could enhance their natural beauty. Reluctantly she let the younger Kurosaki apply some the first day and when she looked in the mirror she gasped softly at how much Yuzu brought out her face. It had taken her over a week to learn the basics but she did, the first time she did it alone, Ichigo tripped when he saw her. It must have been right because he couldn't take his eyes off of her all day at school. When she saw how he looked at her, she finally realized that she had died at fifteen and this is what she had missed out on. A normal life. A normal life, with a real person to love her.

Soon the yelling of Yuzu for her to hurry before she was late came right on cue. Dashing back into the now empty room so she could get dressed, Tia hurriedly put on her clothes. She hated the uniform at first but after making some slight modifications she found that she had very good movement in the event of an emergency. One glaring fact came to light the first windy day, was that she had to wear a pair of skin tight shorts from now on. She had picked several that were a close match to what she would wear while in Resurrección. Soon she was dressed and hurriedly made it down the stairs and planted herself in the first empty chair, just as Yuzu placed her breakfast in front of her.

Another thing she was growing used to again after so many years of just eating other hollows, food. Her memories of such delicious foods flooded back that first day. Kisuke had designed the gigai to replace their need of reishi with that of food, making it easier for them to survive in the World of the Living. Karakura Town however did make it easier because of its increased levels of reishi that was available due to it being the current jūreichi.

Picking up her chopsticks, she murmured. "Itadakimasu."

As she savored the first bite of her morning, she was jealous of Yuzu culinary skills. If she had any chance of cooking like this for Ichigo and Rukia, she was going to have to put long hours in learning how. Looking at Yuzu as she sat down, Tia could see that she was indeed the keystone that had kept the Kurosaki's kazuko going all these years. She learned that the younger musuko of Isshin had taken over the house hold duties at a very early age. As she ate she watched her new life unfold around her. Karin and Sung-sun were both reading the newspaper, Ichigo was scowling over what seemed to be a last minute extra credit assignment, Yuzu was flipping through a magazine, most likely looking for a new recipe to try. Isshin was watching her she noticed, a smile on his lips as he raised his cup of coffee. Giving him a quick nod, she went back to eating, a smile on her face as well. She had a home now.

XXXX

"Oi Tier. Let's get going or we'll be late." Yelled Ichigo as he gathered their bags and bentos.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ichi." She smirked to see him scowl at her pet name for him. "I wasn't the one who took a long time to…ehmm make it 'quick' this morning." She whispered in his ear while sitting next to him at the genkan as they put their shoes on. Seeing him blush lightly was always fun, just as Yoruichi said it would be. His response however was not expected.

"We'll see how you fare tonight, my little fishy." Kami she hated that nickname. Elbowing him as she rose, his grunt of pain was replaced with a small chuckle as he stood. He turned around and gave Sung-sun a hand to help her to her feet as well.

"Karin, Yuzu we're leaving. I'll be late tonight, extra class for me, so see ya after school." He yelled as he walked out the door.

Two voices yelled after them. "Bye Ichi-nii, Tia-nee-san, Sung-Sun-nee-chan."

Sung-sun led the way as normal; she was always out front giving them some space. A few feet from the front door Ichigo resumed his now normal habit; he would take hold of her hand now in public. The first time he had done that was out of jealousy when a group of workmen got caught staring at her. Between his and her glares, they quickly backed off, but in doing so Ichigo had grabbed her hand, letting them know who she belonged too. Since then he would always walk with her hand in hand, if it was really cold, she slip her arm through his.

Today was a mild day for once, so everyone was going to meet up at the usual corner for school. Tatsuki, Orihime and Apachi were there waiting already. As usual Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro weren't standing to far away. It seemed that Keigo didn't take Apachi's hint the first hundred times, so when he ask the last time, she dropped him cold. He has stood at least ten feet away from her since.

Orihime was the first to greet them. "Hi Ichigo, Tia and Sung-sun. Are you guys excited about Winter Break yet?"

"Yes Orihime we are. I'm looking forward to my first time skiing." Tia answered back as she and Sung-sun joined the girls. Ichigo nodded towards the guys, never leaving Tia's side.

"Kurosaki-san, what are your plans for the break?" Mizuiro asked without ever taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Other than keeping Keigo away from Tia and the others, not much Mizuiro. How bouts' you?"

Smiling as always as he looked up at the former substitute shinigami. "I will be in Okinawa for break. My girlfriend and her classmates got a loft for the entire time so I will be staying with them."

That wasn't what the biggest pervert of the group wanted to hear. Keigo screamed his usual antics. "YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YA LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN MIZUIRO!?"

Not missing a beat. "Well you did say you wanted to be near your girlfriend. I am sure Emilou-san wouldn't appreciate me keeping you from going with them on break Asano-san."

Everyone in the group that was spiritually sensitive, even one that was well hidden, became aware of the impeding doom that was Apachi Emilou. She craned her head backwards at the now terrified form of Asano, who was backing up comically with his arms covering his head. Before she could launch herself at him, a hollow scream was heard. Tia, Sung-sun and Apachi each reached for their Soul Candy to eject their bodies. But a familiar blue arrow flew in the air over them towards the hollow and that was that. Ichigo head zeroed in on the direction that the arrow came from but didn't see the person who held his current ire. Everyone else noticing his changed demeanor, Orihime sighed sadly knowing that today was not going to end well for some reason, she said as much quietly to Tia. All Tatsuki and the others knew was there was some sort of falling out between the Quincy and the others. What? No one knew, not even the former allies. Shifting his bag over his shoulders and reclaiming his hold on Tia, he got the group headed to school.

'Uryū you better have a damn good reason for this.'

XXXX

Five figures sat on one side of the small table, the residents of Urahara's shouten were each aware of the power sitting across from them. The man dressed in the white robes of a Western Priest slowly sipped his tea as he sat with his only assistant, Tōjō Ruby. She was dressed in a gothic dress, slightly torn at the hems. Her breasts covered by a black corset over her light pink shirt, and her hair in two pony tails tied high on either side of her head, her pink eyes continuously scanning the individuals directly across from her and her master. She had felt her Master's powers but the five people across from her scared the hell out of her for some unknown reason. The three adults were obviously sealing a vast amount of yōkai of some form, but she couldn't phantom what kind, as did the two children who harbored strength that was well hidden. This had been her first foray out into the human world since her relocation from the Witch's Ranch, to help the Headmaster find a quick replacement for her fallen friend.

Aono Tsukune was supposed to be the bridge between humans and yōkai but it fell apart when they got delayed in delivering his Holy Lock. She remember the gruesome scene she came upon as she witness the mighty vampire shedding tears as she slowly redrew her hand from his heart. While her tears fell she began to descend into a blinding rage that she focused on her attackers. The butchering that had occurred soon after that was heart stopping. She never witness a true vampire blood rage, but to see it happen before her eyes gave her nightmares every night since then. It took the Headmaster himself to put the raging vampire to sleep with his magic, sealing Moka temporarily with a different rosary.

Now she sat in this non-descript shouten in a town west of Tokyo with a man she never heard of, to engage his services in helping her Master salvage his years of planning. Taking note of the amused looks she got from the woman sitting directly across from her, she was about to inquire when the man called Urahara Kisuke spoke.

"So old friend what brings you out of your little dimension to visit little ol me in my humble candy shop?"

Laughter was the reply. "You ordinary Kisuke? I think not my young friend. If I remember right you still owe me a favor from ninety years ago, give or take."

Ruby's eyes betrayed her shock, the purple haired woman grinning even more. "Cat got ya tongue Tōjō-chan, or ya surprised that we are that young looking?"

"How old?" Was all her brain could process right then. "Are you really vampires then?"

Laughter erupted from the five people, for what seem like an eternity, before it quieted down. Wiping her tears away Yoruichi answered. "No Tōjō-chan we are shinigami."

Ruby fainted. The Headmaster looked at her passed out form and sighed softly. "I didn't think she really didn't believe me Urahara-san, I am sorry for this."

Waving his fan in dismissal. "No worries Mikogami-san we all have those moments. It's not everyday you actually get to meet a legend of lore now is it?"

Ururu sprang up and left the room, a few moments later the young girl had smelling salts under the witch's nose, gently waving it back and forth until pink eyes fluttered opened once again. Ruby slowly sat up again, holding her head as she did so, when she regained her bearings she remember why she fainted in the first place.

"You are shinigami?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ruby-chan we are shinigami. As yōkai keep themselves hidden, we have to as well. Very few humans know of our existence and most that do all happen to live here in Karakura Town." A shift in her face though put Ruby on edge again, as Yoruichi began talking once more. "They have recently helped Soul Society in a great war and I personally don't like the idea of your master and Kisuke making a deal involving a certain kohai of mine. I thought it would be nice for him to get some time away from fighting and enjoy his life with one of his girlfriends."

'One of his girlfriends?'

"Yoruichi I know you are against this but it will give him an opportunity to get his 'powers' back. Exposure to the Yōkai World would be beneficial alibi for why he suddenly got his reiryoku back so suddenly. At least give him the choice."

"CHOICE KISUKE!? You damn well know he will jump all over this! You and this Mikogami bastard want to use him! I won't allow it Kisuke! Do you understand!? He has been through enough!" The Shihōin growled as she looked between the two men.

Ruby watched as the woman eyes started to glow white, the power she was suddenly releasing was beginning to suffocate her, but to her horror the two children in the room seemed unaffected by it. White lighting started to crackle along the woman's shoulders and arms as she stood up. The man known as Kisuke looked at her with narrowed eyes, but it was Mikogami who spoke up.

"If I may, Shihōin-sama?" Mikogami asked not moving from his seat.

Narrowed golden eyes bored in to the shadows that hid the Dark Lord's face. "You better make it quick with a damn good reason or else."

A knowing grin came to the sitting Dark Lord as he looked at Yoruichi, he had no doubt she would try to kill him if he wasn't careful. He looked over at his young assistant and bade her to keep her place.

"Tōjō what you are about to hear does not leave this room or there will be severe consequences, do I make myself clear?"

With a simple bow she replied. 'Yes Headmaster."

"Good. Now Yoruichi-sama how much do you know of our history?"

"Not much to be honest. Your kind has stayed well hidden even from us. Soul Society does know of your existence but as long as the balance was maintained they made no effort to interfere. Why?"

With that he uttered a spell and in the middle of the table an image appeared of a massive creature. "This is the Shinso vampire known as Alucard over three hundred years ago Yoruichi-sama, this is what I am fighting. If my enemies unleash this upon an unsuspecting world of humans, a war of unimaginable proportions will occur. This is why I need a human to help me bridge the gap between the two species, so they can stand united before such a creature."

Thus Mikogami spoke for the next hour plus, from the time Akasha first sealed herself inside the beast. Next he told them of when she was rescued and how she mated with her savior to bare him another musuko. How on the child's eighth birthday she was tricked by her onee-sama into seeing the slumbering creature, how her haha in fear decided to send her away. He paused for a moment as he remembers himself that awful day. Mikogami then explain how her haha and onee-sama were caught fighting by the small vampire and when she saw her haha get struck down, she went into a rage. A rage that woke the slumbering doom under her kazuko' home and with the nobility of her station, how Akasha once again gave her life to put the beast to sleep to save her only child.

He was given custody of the girl then by her chichi as instructed by Akasha and from that day forth she was kept in her own dream by the a special seal, a rosary created by Bloodriver herself. For years he searched among the humans, looking for the right one to be the best match to his charge. Then he found the boy, a failure at his entrance exams, a loner really, and no future. Tenmei smirked at how quick the lad's chichi gobbled up the 'dropped' brochure for his academy. From here he launched himself in the tale of how the young man was suppose to only befriend the vampire but somehow gather a group of mostly female yōkai to his side. He smiled genuinely when he said how proud he was of them, accepting each other for what they really were, human and yōkai.

Then his face became grim as he recounted how the boy had to survive his numerous and violent encounters with those that fought against him and friends. Here he looked the Shihōin in the face and told her the truth.

"He only lived because of her blood, the blood of the two strongest vampires of their race Yoruichi-sama. In his veins flowed not only Akasha's blood, but the Shinso blood of Alucard. But at the same time it was killing him, slowly but surely he was going to die."

Yoruichi reiatsu spiked suddenly at this point. "Wait a damn minute. You're telling me that you purposely infected a human with a vampire's blood. Are you fucking insane!?"

Mikogami and Kisuke shared a look, one that meant that this was going to be a sticking point for her. Turning back to the once again angry woman, Tenmei continued. "I did Yoruichi-sama but before you say anything listen to my reasons. He was to be her intended mate, only his love could break through her pride and only his love could remove her rosary. But he was killed by her, with her own hands before I could get there in time. I had his seal ready for the moment he fully transformed into a ghoul. Normally one takes years of blood injections before turning, he however had them within months, and thus his change was faster and much more violent. The Holy Lock would have allowed him to gradually integrate his new blood, slowly change him to a Shinso himself. Only if he was a Shinso would they successfully mate and create the beginnings of a new hope for our races. This is why I need a find a fighter already trained Yoruichi-sama, to help them prepare themselves for what they are going to face. But I need them to fight along side a human for there to be any chance of a successful ending for us. This young man Kurosaki-san is my only hope at this point and I need him to save the world one more time."

Yoruichi kept her head bowed from them, keeping her face hidden by the bangs of her purple hair. For several agonizing minutes she didn't say a word. Mikogami spared a glance at the resident genius who shook his head; he didn't know what she was thinking either.

"These are my conditions Mikogami-sama." She suddenly started. "First I will allow you to speak to him, but you will tell him the truth, the whole truth. I will help him kill you should you withhold any information that endangers his kazuko or his friends, anything. Second should he agree, you will abide to any of our terms which I will help him decide upon. Third he will have complete access to his kazuko and his friends no matter what. If there is anything that will piss him off quickly, it's you keeping him from them. Finally he is a package deal, were he goes, so does Tia, not negotiable. Do you understand Mikogami-sama?"

"Agreed."

"Headmaster?" Ruby questioned. She couldn't believe he gave in so quickly.

Shaking his head in amusement, he simply pointed at the were-cat across from him. "Ruby-chan, learn this lesson well. Don't get into a negotiation with a weak hand, or you will come out a very sore loser. Yoruichi-sama has the upper hand in this deal. I need what she has, if I'm not mistaken the young man will listen to her before Urahara-san or his own otou-san for that matter. She knows it, I know it. So I have no choice but to agree or we lose the world Tōjō-chan."

Standing up Yoruichi gave the two men a glare. "Kisuke call Isshin. Tell him what's going on and tell him to get the kids excused for after lunch. All of them."

Without a sound she was gone, Ruby didn't see her disappear nor hear her footsteps as she left. Gawking at the now empty spot, she heard the shouten owner explain. "She is known as the Goddess of Flash Ruby-chan. Only one other is quicker, her kohai Ichigo is faster when he is in bankai, that is but a glimpse as to what Ichigo is capable of right now."

'He will be quicker than that!'

"Now if you all will excuse us, I have an important matter to discuss with Mikogami-san in private." Kisuke said as he looked at everyone. Quickly the two children rose and immediately started fighting about chores. Tessai following behind lightly tapped them both on their heads to end the argument. Ruby paused for a few seconds before she too left. Once everyone was out of the room, Kisuke erected a kidō barrier. One eyebrow rose in intrigue as to why the shouten owner would do such a thing.

"Before he gets here Tenmei, you should be made aware of one fact about Ichigo. It concerns his heritage. I have been keeping this from you for a reason, but seeing how pissed my lovely kitten is I think it's only fair I give you warning. Do you remember the Kurosaki's, specifically the two you killed some twenty odd years ago?"

A look of regret crossed the Dark Lord's face, a memory of something he had done that left a bad impression with him. "Yes I remember them Kisuke. Why do you ask?"

"Ichigo's last name doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. The Kurosaki line died that day, they had no heirs."

Looking down at his cup Kisuke corrected him. "Kurosaki is not his otou-san's family name Tenmei; it was his okaa-san's family name. Isshin is a member of the Shiba Clan. He took her name when he was left powerless and had to stay here, in the World of the Living." Seeing the instant connection on his Yōkai friend made Kisuke wait.

"She was those Kurosaki's? But how? They had no children Urahara."

"They had an ojou-san Tenmei; they kept her existence well hidden for their own reasons. Ichigo's kaa-san was a Quincy, a pureblood one at that. So you know what that means don't you? If you want to survive you will keep that to yourself, only Isshin is allowed to tell Ichigo the truth, but that will have to be a few years from now when we have to face him."

"You do know how to make a bad situation worse, you know that Urahara."

Laughing as he waved his fan. "Don't you worry about Yoruichi on that part; she knows she has to keep that secret so that will not fall under her demand of total truth Mikogami. But you better prepare yourself should he ever learn the truth of what happened to his grandparents, I have no doubt he would actually try and kill you…maybe."

Taking a sip of his own tea, Mikogami grinned in amusement. "I thought my boy was fun. Yours sounds insanely entertaining Kisuke."

XXXX

Ichigo shot a hard look at the Quincy as he entered the classroom; Uryū just ignored him as he had done all week. Pissed Ichigo stopped next his rival/friend, looking down at him, he growled. "At lunch we are going to talk Uryū, and I ain't taking no as an answer. If I have to I will drag your sorry ass out of that seat myself, got it?"

Pushing his glasses up with his middle finger with obvious intent, the blue eyed Quincy retorted. "Tsk Ichigo. You think I have to answer to you? You keep forgetting Ichigo, I am a Quincy, and you **were** a shinigami. I don't have to answer your questions, nor do I intend to do so. Now leave me be."

Royally pissed at that, Ichigo snarled loudly which got almost everyone's attention. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you and I are going to talk on the roof at lunch. Don't make me have to use force Uryū, I have both numbers and strength on my side."

The two stared heatedly at one another until Ms. Ochi walked into class. Seeing the trouble brewing between what she thought were friends, she banged her desk quickly, gaining everyone's attention. "All right everyone, I know you only have to survive today before break, so sit your butts down and let's get through this. You too Kurosaki, I know you feel privileged and all but in your seat mister."

She watched as the orange haired man stand tall before he moved to his seat, followed by the blonde girl that rumor had it as her being his girlfriend. Misato Ochi took a glance at the one everyone knew loved the boy without a doubt, only to see a frown on her face as she was looking not at Ichigo but the number one ranked student. Clearly things had changed from seven to eight weeks ago when Ichigo and group disappeared again. The first ones back were Orihime and Sado; they just handed over their notes and refused to talk about where they had been or what they had done. Next was Ichigo and the three new students, two were staying at the Kurosaki home, the other with Inoue. The new students caused quite the stir when they arrived, again rumor had that Kurosaki beat up a senior, and of course no one saw anything. Deciding she would keep an eye on things Ms. Ochi got started with homeroom.

XXXX

Class was tense for the rest of the morning, everyone of Ichigo's and Uryū's friends were worried about what exactly was going to happen at lunch. As the clock slowly ticked away the final minute before ringing for lunch, Tier swiveled quickly in her seat, send Apachi and Sung-sun a look. Turning towards Orihime, Tia saw the determination and a nod from her newest fracción, Tia laid her hand on Ichigo's arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"RRRIIINNNGGGG. RRRIIINNNGGGG."

Uryū stood up and turn to walk out, but was stopped by the wall of Apachi, Sung-sun and Orihime. 'Orihime!' He stood there looking stunned at the auburn haired girl as she stood with the two arrancars, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his arm started to slowly travel upwards. It was quickly stopped when an overwhelming amount of killing intent filled the room. Swinging his head towards what he thought was the source, he only meet emerald eyes, the eyes of a Great White staring deep into his. Reflexively he went to step back once only to find Chad behind him; Tatsuki as well standing next to the silent giant. Looking around, he saw that he was effectively surrounded, so for now he gave in.

"Fine. You win Kurosaki. Let's get this over with before I get sick." His tone was never this condescending.

"Yeah, let's get this over with Uryū, I want some damn answers." Ichigo spat back.

The group made quite the scene as they travel to the roof for lunch. Ichigo and Tia leading the way, Tatsuki and Chad to either side of the Quincy, the rear brought up by Orihime, Sung-sun and Apachi. When they got to the roof, Ichigo looked around to make sure no one was around; seeing the coast was clear he turned to Tia.

"Is Mila-Rose here Tier?"

Giving a nod she pointed to just above the stairway entrance, Ichigo looked up not seeing anything; he grimaced knowing that anyone outside of Tier, the girls and the shouten had to be kept in the dark for now. He gave her a thank you peck, before turning to where she had indicated her fracción was standing.

"Mila keep the door locked for now, I don't want anyone to be barging in before we are done talking with Uryū, ok?"

He waited a few seconds before he looked at Tia, she gave him a nod that she was gone. She had watched as her fracción did as she was asked without hesitation, smiling that the girls were reacting to Ichigo as if he was their leader as well. She turned around to make sure there were no stragglers around as well, seeing no one she went and stood by Orihime and her fracción. Ichigo and Uryū were in the middle of the roof, standing less than three feet apart. She watched as the two friends glared at each other, before Ichigo started the conversation.

"So you want to tell me what your problem is Ishida?"

The Quincy glared slightly before he answered. "If you must know then Ichigo, I am keeping my promise to Ryūken about staying out of shinigami business."

Fists curling slightly at the answer, he pointed at Orihime and Chad. "And them? What about them Uryū? Why are you avoiding them?"

Pointing right back at the three arrancars flanking Orihime he narrowed his eyes. "And what about them Ichigo? What are 'they' doing here? Don't tell me Soul Society hasn't yet noticed their presence or if they do know, why the hell haven't they killed them yet?"

Inside his soul, he could hear his inner hollow starting to rant. "**I knew I should of beheaded that four eyed fuck King. Kill what belongs to us would he now. I say kill him slowly for that insult.**"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ichigo scowl became prominent once again. "If you didn't notice already Uryū, they have been helping that Afro-shinigami purify hollows since they been here, as well as report to Urahara anything they find suspicious. And yes from what Tia has told me, Soul Society does know they are here, as a matter of fact Tia is my protection from anyone stupid enough to try and want to kill me while I am powerless. I don't know the reasons why, but Goat-face agreed with Geta-boshi and Yoruichi that it was a good idea for them to stick around, seems they got adopted by a noble clan as well. So you see Uryū they do belong here, now you want to tell me what the hell your problem really is?"

"Doesn't explain your relationship with that 'thing' Ichigo. Why is she all over you acting as if she is your girlfriend or something? I thought you hated hollows as much as I do, and why are they staying with Orihime? I didn't think you two would be harboring the 'enemy' as you seem to be doing Ichigo. Or did you forget what killed your okaa-san?"

Rage. All anyone could see on Ichigo's face was pure, unadulterated rage. His fist were closing tight, the white on his knuckles evident, blood draining from his face as he started to pant heavily. Only Tia knew what was going on, Shiro was in a rage, being held back by Zangetsu, Shougetsu and Tiburon, all three were just as angry, but Shiro was going to kill him if he got loose. Seeing he was close to losing it, Tia wrapped her arms around her mate, beginning to whisper her love to sooth the raging beast inside of him.

Uryū watched as the hollow woman embrace his former friend. He stood there in disbelief as she talked softly into his ears, seeing his body slowly starting to relax, his features taking on a softer appearance. Finally Ichigo opened his eyes, anger still there but he seemed in control once again. Uryū next comment is when everything went to hell.

"Tsk, now I see, you are nothing more than a pet Kurosaki. How the mighty have fallen."

"SLAP!" Uryū slowly put his hand to where his cheek had just been slapped. And not by just anyone, but by the person who personified the meaning of pacifist in the entire world, Orihime. She was in his face, her face red as a beet as she started yelling at her friend.

"Why Uryū!? What did you say those terrible things about Tia and Ichigo!? She has been nothing but kind and supportive of Ichigo and his kazuko, and here you are belittling him for that! He gave up everything to save us and you stand there calling his friends names! Calling them monsters! If you had even bothered to show your face after we got back you would have learned a few things Ishida-kun! Tia is not just a hollow anymore, she is what Ichigo was, a Vizard now! She stood before the Taichous and Fuko-taichous to declare herself as Ichigo's protector, was adopted by a noble clan, and has the blessing of Ichigo's Otou-san! You know nothing Uryū! Now you apologize right this instant!"

"No."

"…"

"!"

Orihime and the others just stood there staring at the Quincy. 'Did he just say no?'

He didn't know what had hit him, one minute he was standing in front of the fuming Orihime, the next he was on the ground. Rubbing the pain that was lacing through his jaw, Uryū looked up at the tall figure that was Kurosaki Ichigo, as his rage filled eyes where promising him a beating he would never forget. However the Quincy was done playing nicely with these people. He had been shown the truth and he was going to stand with them when the time came. He had hoped that Orihime would stand at his side, but seeing her defend the shinigami and arrancars proved that she was not going to change her mind anytime soon.

Slowly he got up, rubbing his chin still as his own fury starting to leak out, just as he was going to draw his bow out, everyone froze at her commanding voice.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Perched on a rail was the purple goddess herself, Shihōin Yoruichi. And she was furious as she looked over the group. Jumping down she slowly made her way to them. Starting with Ichigo, she pointed at each of them, Tia, Orihime, the fracción finally Chad and Tatsuki.

"All of you get to Urahara's now! Don't ask, just do! Now!" She watched as they began to file past her to the stairwell. Ichigo and a few others were glaring at their one time friend. She waited until only she and Uryū where left.

"What is going on with you Ishida-kun? What did Ichigo do to you for you to act this way?" She asked with a less commanding tone.

Turning his back on the powerful woman Uryū answered. "I don't have anything to say to you shinigami. What my reasons are, are mine alone. But if I have to admit to one thing, it's with him befriending those 'things' makes it very obvious that he was more of a hollow than he led us to believe. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to finish my lunch."

"Stop right there Quincy. If that how you want this to be then fine, let's play it the hard way then. As of right now you are no longer allowed to use your power to eliminate any hollow. That will be taken care of by the shinigami and the arrancars from this moment on. This is in accordance with our truce with the surviving Espada Ishida-kun, they will use their powers to keep them out of the World of the Living, any that do come are subject to our rules. Do you understand Ishida-kun; if you don't, you do understand how unreasonable Central Forty Six can be with those that upset the balance."

Turning and fixing a hard stare on the powerful woman before him he answered. "If this is how far the mighty Gotei Thirteen have fallen, then I think I should find another place to live. I won't stand for animals to be my protection Shihōin-san, I will protect myself as I see fit, and you can't deny me that can you? If Ichigo wants to 'play house' with that creature so be it. I won't be fooled by it and I won't let them things secretly eat souls while you all turn a blind eye to them."

"You best watch yourself Ishida-kun or might find yourself with a blade through your back and not just any blade. Her name is Harribel Shiba Tier, and according to the noble laws of Soul Society she is recognized as such, a noblewoman. She has become much more than you realize, before she was a simple hollow with shinigami powers, now she is balanced. She is both Arrancar as well as Shinigami with a zanpakutō release that compliments her hollow powers. As for her and Ichigo's relationship that truthfully is none of your damn business as well. Just know this however, if she feels anyone is a threat not only Ichigo, but her fracción as well as Orihime, she will kill first ask questions later. Do you understand now Ishida-kun? Orihime was right, you should have had at least stuck around instead of leaving the moment you saw them at the shouten that day. If you had you might have learned a few things, but now you will be kept in the dark until you prove that you are worthy of Ichigo's trust again."

His reply stunned Yoruichi however. "I am leaving this city soon Shihōin-san, I can't stand what is happening around me, the new tenants have lowered the reputation of those that dwell here. So for your information, I don't seek nor do I care about Ichigo's opinion of me. As for the beast that hangs off his arm, I only hope that I am there when she is purified for the crimes she has committed. So if you will excuse me Shihōin-san, I have withdrawal papers to hand in, and transfer papers to be delivered. Have a good day." With that he walked away from the woman he didn't know looked after him as if he was one of her own. The look of regret on her face as she made a mental note to have Uryū placed under surveillance as of right now. She shunpoed to the main office to deliver the notes excusing the kids except Uryū, now she had to tell Kisuke that his hunch was right, he had been contacted by them.

XXXX

The walk to the shouten was exactly like walking to a funeral, the death a loved one always hurt those closest to them. Every one of Uryū friends were still in shock at how he had treated Ichigo and the Arrancars. Orihime had been close to tears and if it wasn't for Apachi and Mila-Rose reassuring her that they were ok and used to the treatment, she would have been a wreck. Tatsuki wanted to beat the Quincy for what he said, friends try and understand each other, the lesson she learned the hard way. Chad was lost in his thoughts; he and Uryū had always been the two to offset Ichigo brash ways, now he was trying to come to terms that he was no longer one of them. The fracción silently gave off an intent that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but what it was. The two that lived with Orihime had grown use to the young teen as a member of their fracción and as an imouto as Tia had declared her to be.

Tia walked with her hand firmly gripping Ichigo's; she and Tiburon were worried about Shiro trying to get out again. It had taken all three of the spirits to calm the ferocious hollow down before letting Ichigo come near any one. She had seen the looks that Ichigo had on his face, the most obvious one was that of betrayal, that look she knew all too well. The fact that the Quincy hated her and fracción didn't bother her; it was the fact that Uryū had told everyone what had killed Masaki-kaa-san is what infuriated her. If and when Ichigo wanted to share that about his okaa-san's death was his right alone, but now every one of the humans who were in tuned with the spirit worlds knew the real reason for her death. She looked at Ichigo to see that he must be walking on autopilot, the blank look in his eyes meant that he was currently in his inner world with the others. She was tempted to join him but someone had to steer them to the shouten. She frown as she looked forward again to see the back of the Yoruichi as she led the way back to Urahara's, she too seem lost in her thoughts. Today had been exactly how Orihime predicted to her before homeroom started. It wasn't going to end well and they had only made it to lunch, there was still a lot of daylight left to go.

XXXX

Ruby had been sitting patiently with the Headmaster and the shinigami listening to the tales of the person that they were all waiting to meet. She was so engrossed with the stories she didn't notice the strong presences making their appearance until the front door of the shouten opened. When they entered the room they occupied she couldn't remember being surrounded by so many humans at one time in her life. Now she had to squash her own fears of the people starting to find places to sit in the already crowded room. It didn't help that the overwhelming emotions that were clearly on display for everyone to see, anger. It seems that something must have just occurred that had this group in such a foul mood. First noticing that one girl with black spiky hair was looking at the orange haired boy and blonde girl with a mixture of sadness and confusion. The one teen with auburn locks and grey eyes must have been crying at one point, her eyes were bloodshot and tear stains on her cheeks. The giant man that had been last showed no expressions but his body's demeanor spoke volumes of his own anger over something. But it was the two that sat at the table that gain her attentions the most.

The first was the young boy, correction the young man now that she could see his eyes clearer. She had seen the same look as her previous master once held whenever she looked at Ruby, years of experience and knowledge reflecting out from his soul. Ruby took notice of his physical features as well, his hair color was natural as shouten owner claimed, his eyes were brown but were held a cold gaze, and his body she could tell was well defined by the way it stood out from under his clothes. She turned to the blonde who had taken her place next to the young man, again physically a near perfect figure before her. She too had the same look of experience in her green eyes; her blonde hair was in a single pulled ponytail not the braids she was told she favored. Her body was tan which was unusual for the time of the year, she wonders if the woman is vain about her looks. She was going to get a taste of what her coming year was going to be like as soon as the Urahara spoke to the now sitting man.

"Ah Kurosaki…." That was as far as Kisuke got.

"Stuff it Geta-boshi. I am in no mood for your usual antics, so what ever the hell it is you want spill it now."

Definitely something had happened at school as Urahara looked at Yoruichi openly. The woman raised her hand to forestall any questions. "It was Ishida-kun, Kisuke and let's leave it at that for now."

Turning his attention back to his de facto group he leads by default as the shinigami in charge of Karakura. As decreed by Sou-Taichou after Kisuke decided he rather stay in the World of the Living for awhile longer because of the very people in this room. He had watched as each of the young adults grew into their own powers after they came into contact with Ichigo, even if they were not completely matured yet. Even he had to admit it was a surprise by how diverse the core of his team was, a shinigami, a Quincy, one who powers was hollow based and finally the goddess of the group. Her power could be terrifying in the wrong hands, too bad Aizen didn't truly seize upon that or it would have been a different outcome to the war. Sighing loudly he had to get this meeting started before he could worry about what had happened with the Quincy.

"I know you are wondering why I called you here Ichigo, so I won't waste anymore of your time. I want you to meet an old colleague of mine Mikogami Tenmei. He runs a very special school that he wants you and your friends to enroll in called Yōkai Academy."

Ichigo looked at the man dressed in western clothes of a priest, cocking an eyebrow as he studied the man; he shook his head in annoyance. "What do ya want Mikogami?"

Ruby had never seen anyone ever disrespect the Headmaster in such a way and before she thought she called him out for his manners. "Show some respect to your elders Kurosaki-kun, you are being rude addressing him as such."

Ruby found she was gasping for breathe once again but this time it was from the blonde sitting next to Ichigo that was exerting it. Hard green eyes focusing her anger onto the witch. "Watch your own tongue girl. Today hasn't been a fucking fun day for us so keep that in mind yourself as to how you talk to us. One thing you should know right now is we don't have any use of formalities among us. Kazuko and friends that we are don't need them."

"Now. Now Tōjō-chan, we are guests here and as such we hardly know them yet. Please understand Kurosaki-san she means no disrespect herself but we come from a more formal environment than you are used to."

Waving his hand dismissingly didn't earn him any points in the eyes of the witch either. "Fine just get on with whatever it is you want to talk about."

Grinning as he looked back at the green and white bucket hat on top of Kisuke, he had been truthful about the young man sitting in front of him; he was fun to be around. Clearing his throat before he began his explanation of his visit.

"I understand that you recently 'lost' your shinigami powers Kurosaki-san." That was a mistake he soon learned, he didn't have time before he found four zanpakutōs at his throat. He also saw both the tall black hair boy had donned both arms in external armour as well as the girl sitting behind the one next to Ichigo had erected a barrier between him and Ichigo. It was the woman he guessed to be Tier that spoke to him next.

"You have less then ten seconds to tell us explain yourself. Starting now." She gently pressed the blade against his throat to urge him on.

"I see that you were not lying about them Kisuke, they do protect each other fanatically. Very well but if you don't mind it's hard to speak with steel at one's throat Tia-san." She stayed that way until Ichigo spoke.

"I guess they're not in their gigais anymore are they Geta-boshi?" Ichigo said as he gently picked up his mate's now unoccupied body. Sighing he brushed his hair with his free hand before turning a hard look at the man before him. Waving everyone to stand down he began again. "As you can see we are a little bit pissed Mikogami, so for your sake you better make what ever you have to say interesting if not we are gone and don't come looking for us after that. It could be seen as a threat and that will make your life very unpleasant."

Turning back to Urahara though he jerked a thumb at the man he had finished addressing. "How much does he know Kisuke before I continue?"

"He knows you aren't 'powerless' Ichigo. So you might want to hear him out before making any decisions first." Noticing his love giving him the evil eye, he quickly hid behind his fan. "Also it seems our Hime is going to be yours and Tia main negotiator for these talks as well."

Ichigo and Tia both looked towards the former Squad Two Taichou for her reasons as to why that was. She sent glares again at both the men she had threaten earlier with renewed promises of pain. "Ichigo, I wanted you to have some peace for once this year. Knowing you and Tia however I will admit now that it would make sense for you to leave for awhile, especially after this afternoon. First it will get you out from any surveillance from Soul Society, I honestly wouldn't put it pass them to keep an eye on you all. Second it will give you a great alibi for you sudden return to your status as a shinigami when you come home. Third…" She took a hand from each. "Third if anything, it will give you two time to train your new powers in an unfamiliar environment."

"Unfamiliar environment Yoruichi?" Tia asked perplexed.

Ichigo found he was curious as well now. "Ok Yoruichi, we'll give this guy a chance, but if he thinks I am going in blind like I have been doing the answer is no right now. Got it Mikogami. Hide any shit from us and we find out later, deal is off and we walk. If you know what I am now you know I keep my promises. Now start talking."

"You do truly have an interesting group Kisuke. Fine then, the hard truth Kurosaki-san is I need you to help train my students for an upcoming war."

Silence reigned for everyone sitting in the room. Looks started getting passed amongst them; confusion was the number one expression on almost everyone's face except of course the Headmaster, his aide, Kisuke and the other shop inhabitants. Tier decided to take control of the conversation then.

"A war Mikogami-san? What war could be brewing that Soul Society doesn't know about?"

Taking this as his opening, he poised in his famous stance of his fingers steepled and his face completely hidden by the shadow of his hood. "A war between humans and yōkai my dear Shiba-san."

For a few moments again not a word was said, until Ichigo stood up suddenly. "Thanks for wasting my time ojii-san but I have to pass. Yōkai. Really Geta-boshi, you wasted our time on fairy tales. See ya."

As he turned to leave the Headmaster waved his hand, all the windows went black, the doors slamming shut, and the temperature began dropping rapidly. "You think yōkai are fake young shinigami? I can attest to the fact, that as a yōkai myself, we do exist young man. There are three of us in this very room right now, including myself, my aide and your young friend with the black spiky hair sitting in the corner there, Arisawa-chan is one as well."

All heads turned towards Tatsuki whose own eyes were wide open in horror. She began to shift uncomfortable as she noticed that not only her friends were looking at her, but Urahara and Yoruichi as well. She began stammering her denial. "No way freak! I am not a yōkai or what ever the hell you are trying to say. I don't even know what the hell one even looks like except from pictures in mythology books."

Laughing at her denial the Dark Lord refuted her claims. "I am afraid you are yōkai Arisawa-chan, your family belongs to a long line of witches, just like Tōjō-san next to me. Your family was very fortunate in being able to blend in as well as they do, but you are a witch. Who do you think sent me the file on your quiet little town? It was your kazuko Arisawa-chan, specifically about Kurosaki-san whom they know personally. I am sorry Kisuke and Shihōin-san for keeping that from you 'til now but if the truth is needed for him to come with me, so then all of the truth should be known."

Ichigo stood there looking at his shocked friend, he could see her the hurt on her face. He walked over to Tatsuki and bent down at his knees to grab his oldest friend in a hug. She finally broke then, and as she cried Orihime made her way over as well, Ichigo relinquished his spot in favor of her. Orihime began hugging her friend tightly as she had done for her over the years they had known each other. Turning back towards the Priest everyone could see Ichigo was pissed.

"NOT A FUCKING GREAT START THERE ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I DON'T KICK YOUR ASS HERE AND NOW, ONE REASON?"

He was met with amusement from the Headmaster. "I doubt seriously you want to bring that sort of attention to yourself, do you Kurosaki-san? As for why, that is the easy part. I want her to come as well now, seeing that she has greater potential then her own kazuko. I have never heard of a witch that could perform both magic and kidō. It would also be beneficial for her to see where her parents really went to school, do you agree Urahara?"

When Kisuke saw all heads facing him again, he could only sigh as he knew who was going to beat him when this was all over with, and sure enough she was cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Looking at his friend with a promise to make him pay in the future as well he sat there quietly until a cough drew his attention.

"Well Geta-boshi when were you going to tell me you were teaching Tatsuki kidō? You damn well know I didn't want anyone else involved in this life we have. You also knew if I had my way I would keep them all out it if was possible. Orihime and Chad I can't because they are too important to us, even I gotta admit that, but Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro I wanted out of it. Bad enough their lives were endangered but for them to get mixed up in this shit…" Huffing in agitation Ichigo gave him time to reply.

"I am not the one teaching her Ichigo, Tessai is. Second she came to us after the Winter War asking us if was possible to teach her anything, you see Ichigo her exposure to you and Aizen in Soul Society tipped the balance of her own latent reiryoku. If we didn't do anything it was possible she could have suffered severe consequences as a result of her being kept ignorant of her situation. Finally she hates being on the sidelines as she has been, knowing that Inoue-chan was fighting really pissed her off a lot, so if she doesn't have a problem with this, neither should you." The Taichou in Urahara came out crystal clear then, a superior dressing down his junior.

Sensing defeat Ichigo flopped back down next to his mate, she was doing better than him with the news, but still it had made her feel that the day was going to end real bad soon if something didn't change. Patting Ichigo on his hand for assurance, she again took over.

"You are saying that…If I am correct Mikogami-san that the creatures of legends are real? Like…" She pointed at Ruby then. "Witches, werewolves and let me guess vampires?"

Tenmei tapped his aide on her shoulder then, Ruby nodded in understanding and she took over for her master. "Yes Shiba-san, we do exist. I fainted myself earlier today when I learn that you shinigami were real as well. So I am just as surprised by legends being real as well. As for why we need your…" She paused because she didn't know what to call them.

"My mate Tōjō-san, Ichigo is my mate." Tia spoke with unhidden pride as she placed her hands within his.

"I see then Shiba-san."

"Ruby, if I may call you that? No formalities please. If you want to speak to us do so without them."

Bowing at her waist slightly Ruby smiled as she pickup from before. "I was saved by a human boy and it was because of him that I will dedicate my life in achieving the goals of my Master. I am witch as you now know, but the others in the group as I was saying Tia are yōkai as well. There is a special club at the Academy, the Newspaper Club which when it resumes I will become an advisor to. The group is made up of a werewolf, a witch younger then me, a succubus, a yuki-onna, and finally a vampire. She was the one who will be your greatest challenge though. Her pride is immense and her manners with those she sees as a weaker species is infamous, more so now that she lost the one who was going to succeed in changing her. The task that we wish for your mate to complete is in helping them get stronger as a team and to expose them to humanity as much as possible so that if war does break out, they can help humans without fear."

Tia whispered a quick kidō, and then she leans into Ichigo's ear. "What do you think Ichigo? Do you really believe this or not?"

"I can't say that I do Tia, but what if it is real? What if they do exist? We would be getting the chance to help them and save ourselves from another war if possible. I have to say those two do have a weird energy to them, and now that I think about Tatsuki has the same if you look close enough. Lets talk to Yoruichi first before we tell them anything."

"Agreed Ichi-kun." She couldn't help it; his scowl was sexy looking once you knew the different meanings behind them.

"Oi Kisuke why don't you and your guests give us the room for awhile, we want to talk to Yoruichi about this and if we agree we will let you know what we want in exchange."

Knowing Ichigo like he did, Urahara stood motioning to the Headmaster and Ruby to follow him. The look in both his and his girlfriend's eyes said it was almost a done deal, but as usual he knew his kitten was damn well going to get him the best deal possible now. Smiling as he left the room, he gave the Dark Lord a knowing grin, which was greeted with an amused smirk. They both knew the boy was going to say yes.

XXXX

An hour later Yoruichi opened the shoji doors to bring Kisuke and the two from the monster world back into the room. Each sat back in their spots and looked to see the two Vizards with blank expressions on. Quirking an eyebrow at Yoruichi, he was greeted with a 'I told you so' smile. Fighting the urge to bang his head on the table Geta-boshi waved to Ichigo to list his demands.

Smirking now himself the leader of Karakura high schoolers began. "First Chad and Orihime are staying here in Karakura. Orihime because her powers would be of greater use here then with us. Chad is staying to help Tia's fracción keep my imoutos safe, as they have volunteered to stay behind as well. Sung-sun is in charge of my imoutos safety and Apachi and Mila-Rose will train Orihime in getting stronger as well. Only Tia, Tatsuki and I will go to Yōkai to help you Mikogami-san, but we dictate the how and when of training. Also Tia and I get our own room with Tatsuki right next to us, I will train her in her kidō and you will provide someone to teach her with her other ability. We will stay until the danger passes and if we are in the middle of the next school year we get to stay until the end of our junior year. Next we get complete and unrestricted rights to leave the grounds for any reason we see fit, emergencies with our kazuko or friends are seen as the same to us. Tia and I are capable of gargantas and we want no interference in using them. Finally I guess we want all the information available to us once we arrive at your school, see what we are dealing with exactly. If I, Tia or Tatsuki have questions we have the right to ask and receive truthful answers. Oh before I forget, Yoruichi is to have access to us at anytime she sees fit, no compromises with that. So it's a take or leave it for you Headmaster, what's your answer?"

Mikogami closed his eyes in deep thought. He had never been one to negotiate with children before, but then again the young man standing before him did defeat a demi-Kami less then three months ago. The demands were not unreasonable as expected really after hearing how important Kurosaki held his friends and kazuko in the highest of regards. The sleeping arrangements were not unheard of, especially among the yōkai races that did marry young, Shirayuki-chan a prime example of such an arrangement. The Arisawa girl was an added bonus because of her own kazuko being very accomplished witches and mages, again a plus for him. The last thing was information, that might be a sticking point but he had to know how much he could entrust them with.

"In general I agree to your terms Kurosaki-san; however I must ask two things from you in compromise. First anything you learn you keep to yourselves, I have my reasons for withholding them from my students. Second I want you to be at my school this Wednesday to get yourselves familiar with your new home."

Ichigo and Tia looked at their negotiating partner to see what she had to add. Yoruichi nodded her acceptance and gave one last input. "Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki have to right to use deadly force if deemed necessary Mikogami-san, they didn't ask but I do. Ichigo usually avoids it if possible but if it comes to them having to do so I want them absolved of any wrongdoings as long as it's not murder."

"Agree Shihōin-sama. Kisuke has informed me that Kurosaki-san hates killing unnecessarily so I see no problem with him, his mate or friend using force to save themselves or a fellow student in the event of an emergency. I hope that it won't come to pass, but I understand your concerns for your kohai."

"Well that settled then. I guess we will see you Wednesday then, and Kisuke. Thanks for telling Goat-face about this, I am sure he is going to have his hands full with two very irate twins once again." Ichigo started laughing as he could imagine the beatings Karin was going to be dishing out once she finds out he was leaving for boarding school because of his 'dismal grades'.

Ruby interrupted then. "Kurosaki-san, if I may I would like to speak to Arisawa-san if private. As a fellow witch I will think it would be best if I teach her myself."

Looking at his oldest friend, he waited for her signal; she gave a quick nod to him. "Fine, but keep it quick we have plans for tonight. We are going to the see a movie, have dinner and do some karaoke tonight."

"I won't take too much of her time, I promise. Please follow me Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki gave Orihime a quick squeeze of her hand and followed the older woman out to a private room. They left with proper goodbyes this time and went to wait outside for their friend. Tia turned towards her fracción as soon as they were out of the shouten.

"Sung-sun I am proud of you as well as you two Apachi, Mila-Rose. This will be a good test of your independence from me and a chance for each of you to grow as well. I have never been prouder of you three like I am now. Ichigo can go through with this knowing each of you will be protecting his kazuko and my imouto Orihime." With that she did something she hadn't done with her fracción in years. She reaffirmed her oath to each with a kiss to their cheeks and lips followed by a hug at the end. Each returned the oath and soon they began planning that night's activities with their mistress.

Ichigo and Chad stood to one side as the five ladies went over what they were going to wear and what songs they wanted to try singing tonight. Chad looked over at the group and Ichigo noticed something he didn't see before, Mila-Rose making eye contact with his giant friend. Keeping his eyes diverted he could of sworn he saw her skin darken slightly as she and Chad all but avoided looking at each other. A slow smile crept to Ichigo's face thinking that maybe someone else was going to be unavailable soon as well. Turning his head back to the sound of an opening door behind him, he waited as Tatsuki came out followed by the yōkai woman Ruby. Tatsuki paused then walked straight to Ichigo. She and Ichigo just stood there looking at each other, before Tatsuki shrugged at him. He shrugged right back.

"Well I guess I am just as surprised as you Ichigo."

"Eh what ever Tats, but what she doing with you?" Ichigo said pointing at the witch.

"She's coming with us for the night; I guess it will help her with trying to coexist with us later on." Tatsuki answered.

"Ah you might want to give her something else to wear at least for tonight; I don't think ya want her attracting too much of the wrong attention do you Tatsuki?"

Looking back at how Ruby was dressed, he could see the thoughts going through his friend's head as she mentally calculated the amount of people she might have to bludgeon tonight.

"Hey Orihime, come with me and Ruby. I need you to help me dress her up for a night out in the human world."

Ruby tried to walk back to the shouten but Apachi and Mila-Rose grabbed her first. Mila took charge right away. "I don't think so Ruby-san, you are coming with us. You want to see how humans really live, you're gonna have ta try and blend in with them."

Clapping her hands excitedly Orihime was jumping up and down at the prospects of dressing up. "Oh Ruby-chan we can try all kinds of clothes on for you. You wait and see how we can make you look just like an idol for tonight."

Ichigo and Chad hid their own chuckles at seeing the witch's face at the prospect of being dressed up by the overly excited Orihime. Tatsuki calmed her down some by petting her head and telling her to relax. Ichigo finally relaxed himself, even if he was leaving again he was doing so on his terms, not by someone else designs.

XXXX

When they got home it was close to midnight, everyone was asleep by then, even Goat-face. Ichigo and Tia stole their way upstairs and into the shared bedroom. They both got undressed as their nudity was no longer an issue between them. Ichigo got in first after putting on a pair of clean boxers, Tia followed after putting on a new set of flannels she bought the day before. As soon as she was under the covers, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her from behind, his lips kissing her neck before he buried his face into her back.

"Ichigo."

"Ehm Tia."

"Are we doing the right thing Ichigo?"

Sensing she wanted to talk more about it he rose to one elbow and gently pulled her to her back. Kissing her nose he waited for her. He could see her clearly due to his hollow abilities, the worry creasing her beautiful face, the downward tug of her lips, the eyes not really focusing on anything but trying to see the future.

"The war ended less than three months ago, one month since Rukia left us, and what happened today with your friend Ishida-san. Is this the right time to leave Karakura behind for our own selfish wants Ichigo?"

Hugging his blonde companion, Ichigo had thought about it during the night out with their friends. Orihime and Chad had their own lives to think about, and having Tia's girls stay behind was a bonus as well. He was just as surprised as Tia was when Sung-sun asked to remain behind and watch over the twins. She said it wasn't fair to them to be left alone while they went off saving the world…again. Apachi and Mila-Rose jumped right on board, both wanting to help Orihime get stronger with both her reiryoku and with using her Shun Shun Rikka. After all she was a fracción by default and Tier's imouto now. The big guy, Chad had volunteered to stay as well since they weren't sure if they could count on Uryū any more.

That was now his main problem, Uryū. He knew the Quincy might be an ass about Tier and the girls, he just wasn't expecting him to be so vehement in his hatred. Yoruichi told them when they were alone that she didn't think they could count on the Quincy anymore. He made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with the arrancars, even if they were here to guard Karakura with the shinigami stationed here. The biggest surprise and the one part that hurt the most was his leaving the town. He had hoped that after the war, Uryū would be the main shield for the plus souls, but now it was going to be left up to Tia's girls to keep them safe until….

'What the hell is Afro-shinigami's name again?'

The other part was now both his imoutos were gaining their reiryoku at an astonishing rate. He knew Goat-face would keep them well protected, hell they had a virtual army watching over them now. Three arrancars, Chad, Orihime and at least four former Taichous would be within a few miles of them at all times. Still he would always worry about them when he went away, but if an emergency did come up they could get back here via garganta quickly.

The last part was the about Rukia. He wanted to do this for the mostly so he and Tia could go to Soul Society and get back what was theirs. If this gave him the excuse needed then he would sacrifice a year or so just for them to see her again. He remembers the nightmares the woman in his arms had those first weeks, he couldn't imagine what would happen down the road if something were to happen to Rukia because she wasn't with them. If he was going to marry Rukia, she was going to have to live in the World of the Living until he was ready to move on. That brought on the next biggest challenge, explaining why he was married to two women to Byakuya, well at least Midget had to be there when that news was dropped on the stuck-up noble. Getting to her was the only true goal he had now, besides Shougetsu completing her merger with him.

It was during the night out with the yōkai girl that made his decision easier though, she had been truthful in her belief saying that if war did break out between the humans and yōkai it could possible lead to billions of deaths. Ruby had even mentioned that should fighting break out the weapons that could be used would do more collateral damage in the aftermath then in their use. Radiation, chemical or even biological weapons could be used, and the civilians were going to be in the middle of that hellstorm. Ichigo didn't even want to think about how many hollows could be created then, nor what it could do to the balance of souls. Tia said that if too many hollows were created the bloodshed in Hueco Mundo would eventually spread to both the World of the Living and Soul Society as well. That was the last thing he needed to hear, all three worlds drowning in bloodshed and death.

Leaning over he kissed the woman's cheek that lies next to him in bed. "Tia it's never a good time to leave our kazuko or friends, but we both know now what will happen if we don't do this. It will be endless battles and fights for everyone involved, but if we give them the chance to succeed, don't you think we should?"

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and drew him in for another kiss. "Your haha was right to name you Ichigo. To put yourself in harm's way again so soon though is not the holiday Kisuke promised you, you know."

Smiling as he close the last of the gap himself, Ichigo hovered over her lips. "I can always go on holiday Tia, but it's not everyday you get asked to save the world."

"Ass." Is all she said as she brought his lips to hers finally.

XXXX

The first day of winter break started off normally for Ichigo. He woke before his bedmate as usual, her mumbled good morning always there after his wakeup kiss. Ichigo stretched his long muscled limbs and grabbed both sets of toiletries as normal, until he looked at the clock.

'Holy Shit! Is it really that late! Yuzu going to kill us.' He groaned as he quickly put his and hers stuff in the bathroom and hurriedly made his way downstairs to be greeted by silence. Looking around for his kazuko, no one was around. Thinking of were everyone could be, he went to the fridge to grab some juice to get his morning breath a swishing. As he was opening the door, his eyes caught a note written by Yuzu.

'Ichi-nii,

Chichi said to remind you that we are all in Tokyo for a few days. He said to use your own money you 'cheapskate' for anything you need. Karin said to tell her friends she will be back on Tuesday for practice. Also Sung-sun told Orihime where we are staying as well. See you Ichi-nii.

Yuzu.

PS NO PARTIES!'

'no one home 'til…' A look came to his face when he realized he and Tia were going to be left alone for next two days at least. He slowly closed the door after taking a quick swig from the container. Smiling all the way back upstairs, he couldn't help himself. Two days of peace and quiet with his…

'**Ya know King, you two are mates or did ya forget that tidbit?**'

Pausing before his door, Ichigo asked Shiro. 'I don't want her to feel pressured Shiro. We both haven't been in the mood to go that far since her time in our world. How can I even think of even bringing that up?'

'**King, we all know that since the Ice Hime has left you two have been denying yourselves. Why? Its not like you aren't going to betray with another woman right? You and she are mates, your not going to know unless you make the first move.**'

'If she's not in the mood?'

Laughter from his hollow made him cringe as he knew what would happen. A cero to his genitals was the first option that came to mind, the second was Tiburon being shoved where the sun don't shine. Sighing to himself he just went into his room and lay back down next to Tia. She rolled over onto his chest, and felt his tenseness. Cracking one eye open she could see his eyes were distant, knowing were he was she closed her eyes and in a second Tiburon drew her into her inner world.

She found herself on a sandy beach, the moon high over head as the water lapped at her feet. Next to her was Tiburon, her zanpakutō spirit was holding her hand to her mouth, desperate to hold in her laughter. Tia could only smile though as she looked at spirit next to her. It was what she had imagine when she found out she had truly created her inner world and her spirit's form. Tia had envisioned the combined forms of her imoutos from when she still lived.'

Tiburon stood about seven inches shorter, and her muscle mass was leaner than hers. Her chest though somehow mirrored her own; she wondered if that pervert Shiro had a hand in that somehow. She thought of a much paler blonde hair color for the younger copy but her eyes were the deepest blue that she had ever seen. Finally her skin was tan as hers, but with a slight sheen as if she had just stepped out of the ocean. Modesty however was not in the cards, Tia wanted to kill Tiburon the first time they met, for she had decided that nudity was a good thing, for some reason. It had taken her several days to get the stubborn and sometimes mischievous spirit to realize that she had to wear clothes. She finally agreed to a short cotton skirt and a bra like top to help support and cover her chest.

"What is so amusing Tiburon?"

"**Oh nothing Tia-chan. Ok…Ok maybe a little hollow told me something interesting.**"

Tia waited, and waited, and waited until she realized what was going on. Rolling her eyes she grated out in annoyance. "Tiburon. What did Shiro tell you that is of so much interest?"

"**It seems you and Ichi-kun are alone for the next two days Tia-chan.**" Her zanpakutō carefully eyed her wielder from the corner of one eye, waiting for her reaction. She was laughing inside hard as she watched the Vizard carefully chew over her words. When Tia suddenly disappeared she knew exactly where she had gone, because within moments two pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She leaned back and grabbed a fist full of his white hair, twisting both her head and his so she could crash their lips together. She grinned as they pulled apart.

"**How did it go Shiro?**"

"**He forgets now and then Tibby, but I think he is getting used to being part hollow. But….**"

"**But what?**"

"**Nothing my little shark empress. Just a feeling that's all. So how about it? Wanna?**"

Giggling Tiburon grabbed Shiro by his shihakushō before disappearing.

XXXX

Ichigo was staring at his ceiling, after his conversation with Shiro, he had to admit that his reverse half was right, he was still part hollow. He knew he had instinctual urges, but he was still human which allowed him to be logical as well. He wanted to make love to her many times but it never felt right this pass month, between his kazuko being home, school, and finally Uryū being a ass didn't help the mood any. Now he had two days alone with her and he wanted to spend it with her alone, no one around, no going out, just lay there in bed all day for all he cared.

Suddenly his view became obscured by her beautiful face, her green eyes staring in his brown. She smirked before grabbing his head and began to thoroughly kiss him. He lost any reasoning at that point as she began to administer his mouth with her tongue; he let his hands guide themselves up and under her pajama top, making their way to the middle of her back allowing him to pull her body into his. He let her have control, no matter what his instincts were screaming his brain knew to let her have way, to let her dominate the situation. When she wanted him to have control she would let him know, until then it was her right to decide how far they would go.

Breaking apart finally, she was flushed, her breathing was heavy, her body was tingling with excitement, but she wanted to wait, now wasn't right, but soon it would be.

"Ichigo."

"Tia."

"She told me. Tiburon told me that we have the house for the next two days, is that true?" She wanted to make sure.

Grinning devilishly he gave her quick smooch. "Yeah, just you, me and an empty house."

"Good. Now get up we have to take a shower, I want to go out for the day and do some shopping."

"Shopping? For what?"

"I need some things before we leave for our new school baka. Come on and get up. Besides I promised Orihime we get some clothes for her as well."

"Really? Why do I have to go?"

Grinding her body against his forcefully, she could feel the instant hardening of his thick shaft as she continued her dominance. "Because I need a man's opinion on certain things. Things that only a mate can approve of Ichigo."

She suddenly found herself on the bottom as he hovered over her, his sclera slowly darkening. Golden orbs began to roam her body, but he didn't touch her at first. When he did it was to unbutton the top of her flannel shirt and kiss her exposed skin, he continued this until her shirt was completely unbuttoned and he had kissed his way to just under her belly button.

"Tia, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Ehm, not today you haven't." She moans as he kisses the same spot.

"I love you Tia…. and I'm sorry."

It took a full five seconds for those words to register. 'Sorry? What the hell does he mean he's sorry? For What!?'

Lifting her head up slightly to see him about to kiss her again, she growls a warning to him. "Sorry for what Ichigo?"

"For this." His lips kiss the same spot, but instead of lifting off he seals his lips to her skin and blows as hard as he can. Her body shooting straight up as laughter erupts from him and her; he rolls out of bed, running for the shower.

"YOU SONVABITCH ICHIGO!" She screams as she gives chase to her insane mate.

"That's for making me shop you wench." He tries unsuccessfully to lock the bathroom door. He tried and failed. He's laughing even as she pounds on him for his mood killing prank. Quickly picking her up and kissing her, he drags her still clothed into the shower.

'It was so worth it.'

XXXX

AN: Sorry once again for the delay. I will have a bonus chapter out hopefully within a few days, then it's back to Destiny's Path. Also I have noticed that a bill called SOPA is being considered once again, if you don't know what that is like I didn't know until this weekend I suggest you read the following for yourselves. This I was allowed to copy and paste for your information.

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.  
"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"

If you don't want to lose your favorite stories take the time and voice your objections to the US Govt.

Liam


	5. A New Day Part Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them as per usual. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

**Response to Reviews Corner 2: Before I answer I have a few things to tell you all.**

**Sorry for the absolute horrid delay folks. I will tell you the truth as to why. When I uploaded the original chapter, I did one last read through and came to a realization, it was absolutely HORRIBLE, and I mean it sucked. So I did a complete rewrite about 12 times already now. Also you know when a author says he got side tracked by life in general. Well I actually know what that means now. I did get so busy at home and work that my writing time really suffered. I never thought I would fall victim to such a crunch on my time but I did. Short story of my life right now, I am trying to help my brother gain custody of his kids. It is a very screwed up situation, but my nephews are very important to me and my family, so I have to do whatever I can to help my brother to gain full custody. It will probably put a damper on writing for the next month or so, hopefully not, but you are all in the know now. Wish us luck. This chapter may not be up to my usual standards, mistakes and all but overall I am finally happy enough to post it, so please enjoy because I go back to Destiny's Path with a hopefully good chapter. Hint a bit of fluff for you romantics. **

**Special Thanks to both Jumping Jack Sprat and Kiwifan7 for their help with a special section of this chapter. You will know it when you get there. Also a shameless plug for both of them, my way of thanks. If you haven't already read their respective stories please do so.**

**Jumping Jack Sprat is ** s/9270528/1/On-Golden-Wings

**Kiwifan7 is ** s/9514853/1/Coming-Back-To-Life

**Both deserve the kudos I give them.**

**Now to reviews. **

**I guess by the lack of reviews is my fault, I did say I would have a new chapter right after the last one, but see above for my lame excuses. But in general I thank each and every one still here and welcome anyone new. Hopefully this new chapter brings some relief for you all, and I again I do apologize for my seriously late update, please be sure to read AN at the end a few things are said that might be of interest. So again without much ado, enjoy the next chapter of Welcome to my World.**

**XXXX**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'_Memories'_**

**"Shiro/hollow Ichigo/Tiburon"**

**"****_Zangetsu"_**

**XXXX**

'_**It was so worth it.' **_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

**XXXX**

'Oh that was so not worth it.'

He found himself currently sitting alone at a table with about eight bags to carry home for the girls currently shopping with his still pissed girlfriend. Kami how he wanted to sink below the table and disappear but fate wouldn't allow him such kindness. For the last two hours he has had to endure being shunned at every opportunity trying to talk to Tia. Orihime, Apachi, and Mila-Rose made quite an effective wall between him and his silent mate. It didn't help matters much with Shiro laughing now and then in the background; he even detected a chuckle or two from the more dignified of the two spirits, Shougetsu however simply said. "Baka."

After taking their shower together she lit into him with a vengeance. She promised him a slow agonizing day of shopping and so far she had delivered on her threats. The worst was when she made him watch as she tried on easily over twenty different outfits, some he secretly hoped she'd buy. He learned quickly not to show any emotions or comment on her outfits, the first time he said anything she sent him an evil eye and quickly went back into the changing room to take it off. As the day wore on his silent pleas to his tan goddess were met with empty stares or slightly lidded but angry eyes.

'Never again.' He promised himself. 'Gonna have to kiss her ass good tonight when we get home.'

"**OI King.**"

'What Shiro?'

"**Ah nothin for nothin but are you being purposely dense for some reason?**"

'Dense? What do you mean by that?'

"**I don't know except maybe the fact you are being watched dumbass.**"

'Watched? By who?'

"**Don't know but keep your wits about you, even Tiburon can feel something's not right King.**"

"**Ichi-kun someone has that same yōkai energy about them near you. Not the witch or your friend Tatsuki, but someone else from that world.**" Tier's zanpakutō spirit said worriedly.

'Tiburon you and Shiro get back to Tier, tell her what's going on. I'm not going anywhere; I'll wait to see if they make any kind of move.'

"**Ok Ichi-kun.**"

He felt Tiburon and Shiro as they left his inner world, he had forgotten she was there sparring with Zangetsu and Shiro. It amazed him how the three got along, but he felt guilty that Sode No Shirayuki was missing.

'I hope we both can last 'til they return to us Zangetsu.'

"_**I understand Ichigo. Tiburon is a fine woman but I am not the one she finds comfort in.**_"

'Don't remind me Zangetsu.'

Laughter answered him back, but it still brought a smile to him and Zangetsu knowing that Tiburon was the opposite of Shiro, fun loving but not in a homicidal manner, but also his calming influence. It was yet another reminder to thank his last spirit for teaching him how to soul bond, and for teaching Tia how to enter someone else's inner world. His wish is that one day soon they will all share in that connection. His musing however is interrupted by a sudden shift in the air around him. He watches as two people join him at his table.

The first is a man dressed in very expensive clothes. The first thing that really makes the shinigami pissed is the fact that his hair is slicked back just like Aizen's was, keeping his brown eyes exposed. He wears a simple but expensive long sleeve white shirt with a pair of high end designer pants. Ichigo could guess that his shoes might be imported Italian loafers, if he had to guess, the final piece was a rather long leather coat draped over his arm, the fur lining clearly visible.

Shifting his gaze towards the woman, his first impression is that she could have been Tia's imouto by her looks. Her skin was nicely tanned which makes her platinum blonde hair stand out ever more, but it was what was holding her hair back that nearly made him gawk. There was a damn diamond encrusted tiara on top of her head. Closing his eyes, he wants to avoid looking at her less than modest dress, a gown that barely covers her womanly assets. Thankfully Tia learned to dress more conservatively now, but she did have her moments when they were alone where she would just wear just a pair of panties and a very loose tank top. This woman however seemed not to notice the stares sent her way, or at her generous bosom.

"**King, Tia is on…on…her…way…here. Gagh what the hell? Are you trying to get us killed for real this time? Kami help us both if Tia and Tiburon show up seeing that in front of us.**"

'No need to remind me of my impending doom Shiro. We have bigger problems right now, getting beat by our mates is not high on my list right now. Did you feel them yet?'

"**Fuck me. These two got some power behind them, him most of all, she ain't bad but she is toast if Tia gets here. Better find out what these two dipshits want quick. I'm going back so I can feign ignorance.**"

'Traitor.' Madly insane laughter is all he hears echoing as it fades.

Not saying a word, Ichigo takes a sip of his lukewarm tea. Seeing as how his two uninvited guess make no effort to begin, he does.

"You two going to say something or what?"

"So you are Mikogami's newest savior, eh boy?" The voice sounds like similar speech pattern to Rukia's onii-sama, but smoother, again another reason to dislike this man.

Giggling was what he hears next as he turns to face the female sitting with him. "Oh Miyabi-kun, he looks so handsome, and he smells good too. If we can, can we take him so I can have a taste, PLEASE?"

'Ok these two, are one insane, two they know who the fuck I am. Damn Priest got himself a fucking mole.'

"That's all you have to say…." Ichigo waves his hand at the man.

"Ah forgive us Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Fujisaki Miyabi and my lovely associate is Shuzen Kahlua."

"Like the drink?"

Pouting suddenly the woman heatedly retorts. "No you wanker, I am a not a drink, but you will be if you keep up the insults."

He then notices her eyes finally; they are red slit pupils reptilian in nature. That is what Ruby-san said yesterday about that Akashiya girl, she has the most beautiful red eyes, red slit eyes. When she looks at her companion, he sees the other glaring confirmation, the fangs that just barely peek out of her mouth. Resisting the urge to palm his face, he wonders if Kami does hate him. Not only are they yōkai but one is damn vampire, just like the one he has to train with.

The man smiles as he sees Ichigo's reaction to his companion's fangs. "You see now don't you Kurosaki-kun that you are in over your head. You think you know everything but in truth you know nothing of the things that hide in plain sight, things that could kill you if you are not careful."

"Like the Aono kid you killed." Ichigo answers back.

"We didn't lay a finger on him. All we did is delay the rosary somewhat. Unfortunately it seems Akashiya-chan had no choice but to put the ghoul down, so in a way yes we did kill him." The smug man replied.

The tiara wearing woman face got sad then. "I didn't like seeing Moka-chan so unhappy, but we had orders you must understand that Ichi-kun."

"Orders to let a boy die." Now his anger was getting the better of him, he could feel the strain on his soul, one of his three spirits wants out to kill this man, the negative reflection of the man's soul stares back at him, the death of the boy not bothering him one bit.

"One boy who was a danger to our cause Kurosaki-kun, but you don't have the time and I don't think you have what it takes to become like him. I see that you are not the wimp he was, but you will be too late to change the course of future events."

Suddenly the orange haired teen shifts from a scowl to a grin. Miyabi's eyes narrow slightly at this sudden change. "Is there something that amuses you Kurosaki-kun?"

"Guess you could say that, but you'll have to find that out later on, right now however I think you best get on your way."

"Oh why is that Ichi-kun?" Kahlua asks.

A sinister killing intent suddenly presses down on them from Ichigo's own tan goddess. "Because you seem to be a threatening my mate." Death lacing each and every word she speaks.

Miyabi turns to find a pair of green eyes inches from his face, he scoots back some when he found himself face to face with the person releasing the huge amount of power. His instincts tell him to put distance between him and the woman but his curiosity held him in place. Smirking he let his eyes travel up and down her form, silently appreciating her physique. When the smile reaches his face, hers darkens even more.

"Best keep your eyes on her face prick or you'll lose them."

Kahlua frowns as she notices the three others standing behind the well sculptured woman, each releasing power to match most of her own kind even the youngest looking teen. The dark skinned woman was the strongest of the three, but they each had the look of experience etched into their souls as one, they took measure of her and Miyabi. The shortest of the three whispering something to auburn teen, who simply nods in agreement. Kahlua's eyes darting to the hairpins that start to glow a faint orange, the girl's eyes focusing on the older male of the group. Her hand began reaching for one of her earrings brought a swift reaction from dark skinned woman as her hand disappeared inside her pant's pocket. That is as far as any of them got when a voice from behind Kahlua whispers in her ears.

"I wouldn't think about that vampire, I have my hand poised to strike through your heart."

Kahlua turns slightly to meet a pair of glowing golden cat eyes; the mocha skinned woman grin reminds her of her older onee-sama, which in itself troubles her.

'What is going on here? Why do they all seem as powerful as haha or chichi? And why do they protect the human boy so? Is he like Aono-kun?'

Miyabi took in the new arrival similar to the young woman before him; she too possessed power beyond all but one or two of his fellow Fairy Tale comrades. He however felt a familiar but forgotten vibe coming off of each of the people currently surrounding him and Kahlua. Seeing if they did fight it could end up with him severely injured and his vampire companion dead, shaking his head in surrender he decide to withdrawal for now. He raised his hand for Kahlua to take, and as he starts to walk away he looked back at the orange haired boy and the blonde woman claiming to be his mate.

"Take care now Kurosaki-kun, Yōkai Academy is a very dangerous place for your kind."

"Oi Miyabi-kun." The infliction was clear in Ichigo's voice. "I'll keep that in mind asshole."

Miyabi chuckled at the boy's antics, as both turn away he gives them a wave over his shoulders. In one step both he and his tiara wearing vampire vanish into thin air.

"Well Ichigo, you haven't even made it Mikogami's Academy yet and you are already starting trouble."

Glaring at where the two disappeared, he turns to Yoruichi. "Shouldn't we try and follow them?"

"No, for now we let them go Ichigo. If we started something here too many innocents would get involved and besides we don't need to reveal ourselves or the yōkai for that matter."

Still looking in the direction the two disappeared, it suddenly comes to him that Yoruichi was there. "Gagh! Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing here Yoruichi?"

Smacking him upside his head, his sensei looks at him dumbfounded. "You are **just** noticing me now Ichigo? Tsk…you really need to work on your powers of observation more, maybe train some more with your awesome shunpo sensei eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo's scowl was the answer to that suggestion. "Sorry **Sensei**, but what I mean is how did you know they were here anyways? Not that I am ungrateful but did Kisuke or that Priest have an idea they were following me or something?"

She nodded her head positively as she answered. "We knew the moment they arrived, Kisuke, Tessai and Mikogami came up with a kidō that allows us to know the arrival of any new yōkai not living in Karakura. They did some tremendous work yesterday while you and friends were out last night. I got stuck making sure of their backgrounds and if it looked like they were plants we know who to put the Onmitsukidō on if things don't look good in the future, insurance for us Ichigo."

"Thanks Yoruichi, I am not sure if I could of stalled anymore. That guy reminds me of another asshole I just fought."

Ichigo then turns to look at his mate; frowning as she makes to turn away he grabs her hand. She looks at him quizzically.

"I am sorry Tia. I know I acted like a jackass this morning, but if I knew you would get this pissed at me, I wouldn't have done it. Please Tia, I don't want to spend my day not talking to you. I'm sorry tsuma." The last part he said quietly as he stood right in front of her. When she didn't say anything at first, Ichigo got on his knees and bowed his head slightly.

The women are all stunned as they look at the kneeling strawberry. Orihime has never seen Ichigo apologize for anything in such a manner. The sensei of the Karakura teens is impressed that he is learning from his mistakes, and is willing to do what it takes to make amends. The two fracción however are wondering if all males are this crazy or just those in love. The final person though is in a daze. She has never ever in her life had a male apologize for a wrong or a mistake they committed against her or her fracción. Seeing him on the floor finally makes her relent in her punishment.

She pulls her mate up to his feet and closes the gap between them. She looks him in his eyes before she pronounces her punishment.

"You are forgiven Ichigo. However you are not off the hook just yet." She smiles as his face goes from happy to fear. "We still have to shop for ehmm…lady items, which you will escort us to our destination. From there you will take us to dinner and then dessert. I believe Orihime knows a quaint ice cream parlor not from here. Lastly you will make it up to me tonight by being my servant when we get home. Agree and you are forgiven, don't and I will continue with the silent treatment."

"Agreed." He was beat but he got his girlfriend talking to him again, so he in a way he won.

Yoruichi politely coughs to gain their attention. "Well then now that is taken care of. Kisuke wants you all at the shouten tomorrow around four. Don't eat as you will be having dinner with us, a small going away party, but it will also be the time to go over what you are going to be expecting from now on. Orihime, Sung-sun, Apachi, and Mila-Rose will be given their new training regiment as well as Chad. Ichigo, Tier, and Tatsuki will be going over different yōkai species and learn their pros and cons in battle. So see you tomorrow and Ichigo…"

"Yeah Yoruichi."

"Good luck tonight…butler." Laughing as she turns away, she disappears into the crowd.

'Fuck.'

"**Ya right on that King, you and me both.**"

'Sorry.'

"**Ehmm…King**."

'Yeah Shiro.'

"**Don't screw up tonight, seriously you better make it right with her.**"

'I know. I won't mess things up tonight.'

XXXX

As promised the rest of the day went as planned. Ichigo suffered quietly as the girl's last stop was for lingerie and other apparel. However the bright spot was when he gave comment on a particular outfit, he wasn't rebuked instead he was met with a blush and a thank you. From that moment on Tia made sure Ichigo got a private showing of what she was buying, and another four bags added to his already heavy load.

Dinner was at a well known sushi bar close to the shopping district, of course Orihime made it tough with the amount of wasabi sauce she used, what was worse was that Apachi seemed to be falling victim to her tastes. The conversations centered around what the coming school year was going to be like without Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki being around. It was at that point that Apachi was told to keep a certain four eyed lesbian at least arms reach away from Orihime now that her usual defender was going off on her first adventure.

During much of the dinner Ichigo watched his female companions enjoy the life of humans, they were amazed by how much the world had change since their time. Over the course of dinner, the former arrancars tried as many different platters as possible, Ichigo could only cringe internally thinking if it wasn't for the money he received from Soul Society and the Shiba Clan he would have been broke ten times over. It was the addition of the money from the Shiba's that drew questions the first time he noticed.

Yoruichi just waved him off saying that because Tia and fracción were now adopted members they were to be given monthly stipends for their services. Not wanting to argue he just shrugged it off as normal behavior for nobles, even as crazy as Kukaku and Ganju seemed to be. His only thought after that was to ask Yoruichi to keep an eye of his own noble if she got a chance to visit Soul Society, maybe pass a secret message to her now and then from Tier, not him, he was to be cut off as was the law.

Finally making it to the promised ice parlor was a welcomed relief for Ichigo, it signaled the end of a very long and tiring day for him. Of course the girls couldn't help it when they all decided to order strawberries for their various concoctions. He went with his favorite standby of chocolate syrup and chocolate jimmies on his cone. It was here that they parted ways, Orihime and the fracción went back to her now shared apartment they were going to be moving out of soon. It had been Tia's decision to have them move closer to the Kurosaki's to be near Sung-sun as well as have a bigger place to live. Ichigo had helped with locating a house for rent and with his chichi's help; he got them a very good lease for the place. Being a well respected doctor did have its perks with the community.

After saying their goodnight to one another, Ichigo and Tier made their way home silently. Each wondering what the other was thinking but not wanting to spoil the mood with mindless chatter they walked hand in hand. When they got close to home it was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for this morning Tia."

"I know you are Ichigo, I am sorry for punishing you maybe." She smiled as his scowl came back for a brief moment. She saw it replaced with a smile however as he stopped in front of the door. He handed her the bags, and just before he dug out his keys, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you Tia."

"I love you Ichigo."

"Come on. We can watch a movie or something before bed." Ichigo said as he opened the door for her.

"Ok Ichigo. I want to get changed first if that's ok with you."

"Sure."

Tia handed Ichigo half of the bags before starting up for their room. So lost in thought about tomorrow she enters their shared bedroom and drops her bags in front of the closet. She turns towards the bed and slowly strips her clothes off and tosses them into the laundry basket on the floor, never realizing she has been giving a private show for the male standing behind her.

XXXX **ADULT SITUATIONS: SCROLL TO NEXT PAGE BREAK TO BYPASS **XXXX

She hears a soft growl behind her as she stood there nude; her eyes open wide when she feels his hands encircle her waist and a pair of soft lips find the back of her neck. Soon the kisses begin to travel down her neck, making long stops on each of her shoulders. She pushes back into the body behind her as her hands rise up to slowly drape around the neck of the man that is kissing her.

"Ichigo." She softly whispers.

"Shhh Tia. I want you. I want all of you. I think we have denied ourselves long enough and I want to spend the night with you."

Closing her eyes as she hears her mate wanting her is good enough for her. She has wanted to join with him again in that bliss but the thought of being without Rukia there had stayed her hand. He has been patient as well, not once bringing the issue up. Seeing how they won't have many chances like tonight, their union seems to be a forgone conclusion.

"Ichigo are you sure?"

Turning to face him, she finds herself swiftly draw in for a deep kiss. He slowly probes her lips with his tongue, asking then finally getting permission as she responds by letting him in. They both moan as the kiss deepens and their bodies are drawing closer and closer until the only thing that separates the two lovers are his clothes. Not once stopping the need that is slowly overtaking both of them, they slowly find their way to the bed before breaking apart. Tia slowly sits on the bed before she scoots towards the middle, never once taking her eyes off of him as he slowly disrobes for her.

She feels her body heating as he takes his time in removing his clothes. Neither one breaks eye contact as he first takes of his shirt exposing his finely sculpted chest for her. She knows she can see every part of his body as he disrobes before her, yet she never lets her eyes break contact with his. They have both been patient with one another and now they both feel the need to once again join themselves together as one. Even as he hands work his clothes off, Tia can't help but feel the inferno inside of her body getting hotter with each passing moment. She hears his belt buckle snap open and the fabric of his jeans slide down his well-toned legs before he kicks them off to a corner of their room.

Her breathing gets heavier suddenly as he bends down and removes the last three items that separate the two of them from each other. She lets her eyes finally close half way and breaks contact with his so she can look over the man that now stands before her, nothing now will impede what has been an agonizing ache in her soul. The need to be with her mate has been overwhelming the blonde Vizard for the last few days, but she has kept it to herself not wanting to pressure him into doing anything he wasn't ready for yet.

Neither had wanted to since the third part of their love was missing but tonight they would be together as one again. Both knew that it was inevitable that they wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

The first sensation she feels is his lips as they close upon hers again. Not demanding but the slow and gentle caress that he has always shown her in the beginning of their relationship. As she lets her own body respond she remembers the reasons why he always had acted so shyly during the first months they spent in his inner world.

'Tia, you are beautiful but I don't want you thinking I am a pervert by staring at you. Besides I have only seen one woman nude my entire life but she does it to tease me about my prudish ways.'

It had taken months of close contact for both of them to realize what they meant to each other, and when it came to a head it was a powerful moment that they shared, and Tia was desperate for more. Deeping her kiss she tries to push her feelings into her touches as she glides her fingers just over his naked skin as he slowly settles next to her. They both allow the other to take charge of their kiss; neither wants to separate just yet as Ichigo finally begins to edge Tia on her back. She smiles when he releases her mouth and he begins his long trek to where she knows he will wind up, and then…then he will take charge because tonight she wants him to take her completely.

'Kami his lips are soft.'

Just as she finishes her observation she felt his lips slowly encompass her left areola as his free hand gently tugs on the other, finishing with a slight but gentle pinch. She arches her back slightly to press against his frame, trying to push for as much contact between them as possible, but he holds her down, pressing down on her stomach with his other hand. The hand that has been gliding up and down her fit abs, tracing her well developed muscles as he lies next to her. The suckling continues and alternates between her now overly sensitive breasts, she wants him to hurry but he won't. He never rushes when he pleases her; he has always put her before himself.

Then the kisses shift towards her breasts before making their way down between her valley to the plain that is her flat, tight stomach. Here he again traces every muscle mass but this time with his tongue, he holds himself over her now so he can enjoy watching her face as she squirms and withers under his assault. He finds random points on which he kisses until he bits down to leave a mark. Each time he does, she tightens her muscles and whines softly, encouraging him to continue further down.

He knows what she wants now and he intends to give it to her but first he wants to explore her. This will be the first time he has been with her in the real world, alone. Ichigo knows they both want this, as much as he denied himself, she has followed suite as well. Neither has to say why, both know why, Rukia. Over the course of time since her departure they have tried to keep things to minimal but even then they have come close to finally crossing that one last bridge again. Kissing his way over her stomach leads to only one place left for the young Vizard. He comes to the patch of well-groomed blonde hair that is maintained most fastidiously.

She loves when his fingers twirl around and through the hairs of her most intimate body part. His journey takes Ichigo to the place that belongs only to him and Rukia alone. Her backs arcs once again involuntarily as his tongue finds its way through her pubic hair and makes the initial contact with her growing heat. Two hands gently spread her legs as his head dips down to claim the place that is growing hotter with each second. She moans into her hand as she feels the first sweep along the outer folds of her womanhood, the exploration of her sacred place always makes her squirm in anticipation of the eventual penetration of his fingers. Kami his long fingers found her spot the first time they joined together and he ingrained that precise area into his memory.

The arc of her back going up always brings a boost to his ego whenever he first sweeps over her womanhood, a ghost of a smile forms as he drags his tongue over her hooded but growing nub. He assaults the hood until it finally makes it appearance. Then he begins in earnest to bring about her first release of the night. Ichigo dips the first digit shallowly into her folds as he flicks his tongue over her pearl that glistens brightly with fluid. He renews his external massage on both her outer and inner folds while his fingers prod and opens them to ensure he touches ever single part of her.

It always happens fast the first time; he knows just what to do to make her first orgasm come quick and hard. Tia is absolutely astonished by how quickly he learns and remembers what makes her body turn to putty each time he begins his rapid domination of her body. It helps that they are both hollow in part, the instincts that drive them to mate is right there with the need to fight for survival as well. When he first probed her with his hand she almost lost it, it felt like forever since he last found her spot of intense pleasure. She reaches for his hair and grips tightly knowing that it won't be long before he makes her release before they join together as mates should.

Feeling his hair being pulled is a sure sign that she is close already, he thrusts his finger and tongue rapidly and deeply inside of her as he rubs her glistening pearl with more pressure. The back arc is slight but has yet to come down as he hears the first of her continuous mewls and her breathing gaining in speed. Probing just inside her satin like layers, he opens her petals so he can drive his flexible muscle as deep as he can, close to the inner sanctum of her body. Suddenly his head is in a vice like grip as her legs close upon his head, her scream is long and loud as she voices the moment of her over stimulated release. Ichigo begins to lap the fluids that mark the conclusion of his efforts, the first on many to come tonight.

"Kami Ichigo." She whispers almost silently.

"Ehmm."

Panting heavily from her first orgasm of the night she lies there catching her breath as her body slowly relaxes back into the bed. Her hands still entwined in his hair allowing her to gently scratch his scalp as she coach's her body back from the high it now enjoys. But her efforts are wasted as her mate has different plans for her. She feels the bed shift downward as he props his body on all fours and he makes his up and over her until he is face to face with her. Opening her green eyes she finds his brown eyes gazing deeply into hers as soon as she opens them. With a smile forming, she grabs the back of his head and draws him down so she can taste those lips once again; the thrill of her own sexuality coating his is a supreme turn on for them all.

"Do I taste good Ichigo?" She purrs into his ear.

Nibbling her neck he answers. "Always tsuma."

"Then take me Ichigo. I want to feel you inside. I want you to show me again how much you love me. Please Ichigo." She is desperate for his touch, needs to feel that final connection again, and her voice betraying her wants.

Nodding in acquiesce; he nudges her legs to part for his body. She complies willingly for him, snaking one of her hands down to take his aroused state into her fist for guidance. With gentle and firm touches, she awakens him until she feels his full length and girth has been gained. Kissing him as he lets her take possession of his manhood, she rubs the head between her outer folds to wet him in preparation for his descent into her sex. Finally she is ready as is he. She pushes him forward for the first intrusion, past both her outer and inner petals until he finally breaches her.

Gasping as she acknowledges that this is the first time in her new body that he is invading her physically sends tremors throughout her body. She pushes up towards him until he meets her proof of purity.

Confusion dawns on his face as he pushes against something that should not be there. He raises his body over hers so he can look at her as he must ask his mate why he must stop. "Tia?"

Two fingers quiet him swiftly and a face filled with happiness and love returns his stare. A very relaxed smile answers him softly. "The first time it was stolen Ichigo. This time I can and do get the choice of giving it freely to my otto. Be quick Ichigo; take me now as I want it more than anything else in this world."

Closing his eyes as he remembers her words from that day, he knows her reasons even if they are not spoken out loud. Starting first with her forehead, followed by each cheek, Ichigo ends his kissing on her lips. For a long minute they find comfort in each other as their lips and tongues convey their love to their spouse.

"I will be as gentle as I can Tia, when you are ready, tell me." He speaks into her ear as he holds himself above her.

She slows her breathing until she feels her body relax enough for her to give him permission. With a quick kiss she whispers her readiness to him. "I'm ready now Ichigo. I love you otto."

"I love you tsuma." Kissing her deeply and interlacing his fingers with hers, he draws back and with one forward motion, completes the joining of their two bodies.

She inhales deeply as his body pierces her quickly and pushes his way past her innocence for the second time in her life. Tia is overcome not with pain but by acceptance that this is the way it should have been her first time. Living or spirit, this moment is what every woman should experience the first time. The greatest act of love two beings can give one another, the giving of their purity to the one they love without hesitation or regrets.

He almost stopped when she sucked in that first deep breath, but knowing it would only extend the pain she must feel, he finishes the joining when he is fully sheathed in her tightness. He waits while she adjusts to his size, kissing the tears that form because of him, whispering that it's over now. He continues telling her how much he loves her over and over. His body being overwhelmed by the close contact with his mate; she is tight and hot surrounding his arousal. Ichigo continues his caressing of her face with his kisses, never stopping in letting her know how much she means to him.

Then she shifts slightly, using both her hands to gentle push against his hips until she guides him out a fraction before allowing him to slide back inside. She has control for now; she will set the early pace until she is ready. It had hurt but it also felt wonderful as he pushed past her second virginity. She loves him because he is always gentle and in no rush, he hasn't moved since they became one. Pushing his hips up the first time, she will only allow him a small fraction of movement because he is very well endowed. She hears a voice inside confirming her suspicions, they are both above average.

'Ahhhhh…We waited so long for this.'

She pushes for the final time after a few minutes and lets him know without speaking as she lets go of his hips and place her hands on his back. Most of his thick length is now exposed for her to see as she lays waiting; he catches on very quickly as he slowly but steadily pushes forward on his own. With no more than a slight pause he starts with an unhurried pace at first, using her utterances as a guide if she is feeling pleasure or pain with each of his intrusions. A small contraction around his shaft informs him that she is slipping towards pleasure with each forward movement of his advances. He settles his full weight down on her beautiful form so he can feel as much of her skin as possible, they relish's in the closeness of their bodies. Hands still entwined, they find themselves picking up the pace, and she meets his thrusts with equal vigor, mouths roaming over what exposure they can find as they progress further into their love making.

He breaks first. "Kami Tia."

Not to be outdone she responds. "Faster Ichigo. Please…please I want this."

Kurosaki Ichigo the once biggest prude of Karakura does exactly as his mate asks. He pours every ounce of his love with his ever quickening pace; each kiss is deep and long. Never letting her hands free, he dives as deep as he can bottoming out with each of his thrusts; until he finds himself suddenly unable to. Somehow she has wrapped her legs around his waist, driving her body completely against his as the deep heat she has had building in her core finally breaks forth. The violent tightening around his shaft is too much for him to hold out against. He too pushes forward as much as he can, grinding against her folds, overloading her already overwhelmed pearl until he follows her into that bliss of his own euphoria. He feels his life giving fluid burst forth as it fills her willing body, unable to move as he lies still for the sake of their sanity. His nerves are as so sensitive, each minute pulse along his shaft sends tremors throughout his body.

Shaking and trembling, they hold each other, neither one can move as long as the overburden nerves keep firing the memories of the sensations they have just undergone. Heavy panting is all that is heard for the first ten minutes as the two hollow bearing beings start the slow downward spiral to recovery. They both suspected it would be intense but not that great, maybe great is lacking. It was heaven on earth for the young man and woman, only now they have the Living World experience to add to ever growing moments of the life they now share.

Brown eyes search her green eyes as they lay curled in the shared embrace, he gulps as he twitches inside of her, her own body subconsciously contracts around him. Sweat heavily sheens the two people as the smell of iron in the air is recognized by the male's hollow senses. Kissing her gently he draws himself out and away from her body. This however is not seen for what it is as her eyes beg the question.

"Shhh…I am going to get something to wash you with, I will be right back." Ichigo gives her a kiss that matches the fire that is still racing through his own veins to squash her fears. He stands unsteadily at first, which elicits a chuckle from his sweaty blonde lover; followed up by a smack to his bare behind however gets him moving quick.

Smirking as he scowls at her, Tia makes no bones about her wants. "You better hurry Kurosaki-kun; I am by no means done with you tonight. We have a lot of missed opportunities to make up for and I intend to extract each and every one from you, my servant."

Responding with his own feral like grin, he quickly makes his way out of the room to get the towels to wash and dry her. It may be the beginning of a long night but he doesn't want her to spend one second longer than needed in discomfort.

"**King**."

'Yes Shiro.'

"**Thanks for the weather. It's nice here again, don't ya forget, what makes you happy makes us happy**."

'I won't forget. Never again will I forget.'

XXXX **End of Adult Situations. **XXXX

'Dammit who left the lights on.'

Groaning as he shifted to his side, clutching the body in his arms closer to his chest as he turned away from the offending source of light, only to find that the whole room is bathe in it. Soon a set of eye lids began to blink in annoyance as he tries to block out the hated sensation with his arm.

"Stop moving Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"I said stop moving and go back to sleep."

'Sleep?' Then he remembers everything. His eyes pop open as he takes in her naked form pressing against his, the smells of their long night of passion flooding his senses, his body showing the multiple bite marks as she claimed her territory during the several rounds of love making they partook in. Nothing however prepares him for the sight of his tan lover, her content face, his own love bites upon her perfect form. Looking at the clock it shows that they have five hours before they have to leave for Urahara's, he will let her sleep an hour more. With as much delicacy as possible he places her in the center of the bed, drawing the blankets to cover her nudity even if no one can see into his room. Giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead he heads for the shower to clean up before he has to wake her.

As the hot water begins to cascade over his body, he stands there allowing the events to replay in his head. The first thing that makes him swell in pride is the purity she gave him, but also the disbelief in the fact that her gigai had that intact. If he was going to ask anyone it would be Yoruichi, even if she gave him hell for it, there was no fucking way he would ask the pervert shouten owner, . .

Ichigo hangs his head under the water as he remembers the look in her eyes, a much different look than when he first learnt of her prior life. He chokes back a sob as he recalled her memories she shared, the hurt, the longing she held for death, the heartbreaking admission as to what her sacrifice really was upon her death. If there be a Kami that existed to allow him his vengeance it would be against her torturer. He didn't need to hear Shiro voice his own anger but if there was something that they shared, it would be the complete annihilation of someone hurting their mates. It would be the same if was Tia, Rukia, Tiburon or Sode Mae Shirayuki, hurt them meant an ass kicking from a hollow fueled enraged shinigami at best. Worst was a bankai wielding Resurrección.

Ichigo's eyes snap open when a body presses against his under the hot spray. A worried set of green eyes staring into his brings him out of his dark thoughts. He wipes her hair out of the way so he can rest his head against hers, bringing her body flush against his, he whispers. "Never again Tia. Never again."

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

Holding her tightly he murmurs his apology to her. "I'm sorry Tia, I was just remembering."

"Baka. You are not him, nor could you even be compared to him Ichigo. I was empty until you came into my life, now I am complete with my heart freely given to you. No more thinking of my past, only think of our future, mine, yours, and Rukia's. One day we will be together again. I won't allow you to dwell on things you had no control over." She grabs his hair forcing him to look her in the face. Seeing his guilt or anger, it was sometimes hard to tell even for her, she forces his lips down to hers.

'Damn her.'

"**Eh? What's wrong King?**"

'How do they know? It doesn't matter if its Tia or Rukia, they both somehow know.'

"_**Of course they know Ichigo. You are like an open book to either of them, your feelings can never be hidden from them no matter what anymore. They know you as much as you know them. Besides we would out you if you tried to hide your feelings ever again, we don't like the rainy seasons here anymore.**_"

'You two wouldn't!?'

"**Try us**./_**Try us**_."

"Next time Ichigo that Shiro and Zangetsu want to talk to you, please wait until I am done with you."

Ichigo eyes snap wide open as he sees her smirking at his reaction. Sheepishly he gives her a quick kiss in an effort to apologize to her.

"Oh you will have to do better than that Ichi-kun."

"Fine." He huffs in faked annoyance. Then he pulls her tight as his lips capture hers and then begins to give her the most heated exchange since last night. One hand on the small of her back as he lets the other takes a hold of her buttocks and pulls her into his taller frame. When they break apart, she falls forward into his embrace trying to recover from the passion that he just delivered through that kiss.

"Damn Ichigo. I will remember to watch what I say from now on. If that is all it takes for a righteous kiss like that, I wonder what you would do…."

That was as far she got before his fingers silence her. "You never have to say anything for a repeat of last night Tia."

"Oh my Ichigo. Are you saying that I can have you when ever I want?" Tia's voice teasing him while she bats her eyelashes.

In a lust filled reply. "Yes you can."

The noise of the shower obscures the sound of two bodies once again joining in love and want.

XXXX

At three thirty PM seven teenagers meet at the designated corner so they could walk as one to the shop owned by the former Twelfth Squad Taichou. Immediately five of them notice the change in behavior in the strongest two members. Blushes show up on four faces as they see the oldest female is acting like a love sick teenage girl, her hands vice grip the tall orange haired male, who is unable to hide the smile that adorns his face.

"Did you get lucky or something last night Ichigo?" Asked the spiky haired karate champion as she spied her oldest friend happy demeanor.

What no one was ready for was the sputtering from both Ichigo and Tia; as they tried hard to ignore the question but fail to do so as the tell tale red bleed into their respective faces. Mila-Rose sighs as she looks back at the tall dark skin male who is hiding his own eyes behind his hair, she knows he is looking at her. She also knows that they have grown closer themselves without revealing the nature of their relationship to anyone as well.

'Are we truly deserving of this happiness after all we have done as hollows?' The lioness wonders as she looks at her mistress's blush overtaking her tanned face. 'Maybe we do.'

Orihime however takes a different approach. She glomps Tia into the strongest hug possible as she embarrasses both of them when she shouts her joy. "Tia I am so happy for you and Ichigo. I want to be an Oba-san someday you know, but you two should wait until University is done with before you have kodomo-tachi."

"Orihime!" Apachi shouts.

"Gomen Apachi, but I can't help it. They are the first to get together as a couple out of us, so I am happy for my ane. If any one deserves to be happy it's Ichigo and Tia."

Tia can't help but return the hug after hearing those words. "Imouto it is okay. But it will be a few years before you get your wish to be oba-san."

Starry eyes greet the group as Orihime releases Tia from her embrace.

"You broke her Tia. Now we are going to be hounded for the next five to seven years until you keep your promise of making her an oba-san." Tatsuki said as she grabbed the now dreaming healer.

"I didn't promise her Tatsuki, I told her the truth of what she is to expect as my imouto."

"Ichigo you hentai! What did you do to her!?" Tatsuki asked in faked horror.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo did something he hasn't done in along time with his friends. He told them his honest feelings. "I love her Tatsuki, and if it means having a few extra Kurosakis' as proof of our love, who am I to deny her or …"

"…?"

"What was that Ichigo?"

Looking suddenly very guilty as he looked at Tatsuki, he quickly glances at his partner to see what she was thinking as well. What he didn't expect to see was the lecherous grin that she was giving him. Face palming for his stupidity he answers the second time. "I won't deny Tia or…or…Ru…Rukia. There, you happy now Tatsuki?"

"Rukia!? You and her too? How could you Ichigo? Tia not enough you, have to have Rukia as well?"

Grinning as she watches as Ichigo gets his head slapped by his oldest but irate friend, Tia decides to rescue him. Swiftly she ensnares Tatsuki and brings her into a tight hold. Laughing as she does so, she can feel the actual heat from the soon to be hybrid witch/kidō master's anger.

"Tatsuki, I am not against the situation. To be honest I am the one who wants its as much as Rukia does. Even though he is quite the hentai, he is only that to me and Rukia. He is our well behaved hentai practitioner."

Tatsuki stares first at the blonde Vizard, then the orange Vizard before she turns her eyes towards the auburn best friend. What she doesn't need to see is the conformation in Orihime's eyes.

'What the hell? Did…did she know about this already?'

"Orihime? Did you know?"

Classic Orihime is all Tatsuki needs to see as her best friend taps her chin with one finger as she is in deep thought. "Ah yeah I knew Tatsuki. Why?"

Groaning in defeat she just throws her arm around her friend and just begins to walk towards the shouten. "One of these days Orihime you are going to explain how in the hell you deal with the craziness of the afterlife."

XXXX

"Whew! I am glad that's over with." Ichigo sighed as he led the group out of the shouten four hours later.

"What in da hell do you mean Ichigo!? You three hardly did anything but read, while that psycho you call sensei tore us apart with her insane training regiment!" Apachi screams as she was carried by Chad.

Ichigo smirked as he looked over at the four friends that were staying behind in Karakura Town. Only Chad and Mila-Rose had any strength left in them. As such they got stuck carrying the exhausted Apachi and the passed out Orihime.

'I should have known that having the former Onmitsukidō commander herself train them would be an exercise in hell.' Ichigo silently chuckled to himself.

"Ichigo." Tia whispered to him. "Why are you grinning?"

Looking back to make sure they were not going to be overheard, he answered her. "Just remembering my time with Yoruichi when I was training for my bankai. They have no clue what she is going to put them through."

"That bad?"

A silent laughter was her answer.

"Hey guys come over tomorrow okay. It's our last night here so Tia and I want to make sure we see you before we leave ok. Don't worry about Goat-face I am sure he will be alright with it." Ichigo said over his shoulder.

A chorus of tired yeses was returned to him.

'Oh Yoruichi, how I don't envy what you are about to put them through.'

Looking back though, she was the person who got him through his bankai training in time to save Rukia. If anyone was going to get the five of them in shape and become better warriors it was Shihōin Yoruichi. Beside's being a former Taichou, she was also a former clan leader and nobility. Three traits that made her an extremely powerful and knowledgeable, he couldn't have a better sensei to teach his close friends. Looking to his left, he listens as Tia and Tatsuki talk about the upcoming changes in their lives, how tomorrow was going to be bitter sweet, as they were for the first time going to be in different schools come the next semester.

He watches as Tatsuki's eyes light up with excitement of going on her first 'mission' for Geta-Boshi. He almost frowns but keeps his feelings close to his chest; he's worried beyond belief for her safety. She might be yōkai, but it didn't mean she was invincible to the dangers they could face. Orihime and Chad were dragged into this life because of him; he had little choice in the hand dealt them. He only saving grace was that they came through the Winter War almost unharmed, if by their near death at the hands of a tyrant and his merry band of killers, he'd take what he got. Better than the alternative.

However the saving grace was that when watching Tatsuki as she started her kidō training with Tessai, she pleasantly surprised him. She didn't argue with the Kidō Commander once, she listened to him attentively and without interruptions. Also unlike him, she didn't do a thing unless she fully understood the mechanics of what she was doing with her reiatsu, something he could attest to was the key when using kidō. A distant female laughter in his inner world reminding him how true his thoughts were.

The other surprise was her reiryoku levels were pretty damn high, yet another person who's life was affected by his uncontrollable reiatsu. Talking to Urahara helped him ease his guilt to Tatsuki's fate, but he still never wanted her to be involved with any of this shit regardless.

'_Ichigo, you can't blame yourself for her situation. If you have to blame anyone for this it would have been Aizen.' Urahara told him as the two of them watched from a distance._

_Sighing Ichigo still felt it was his fault for not being strong enough to protect her and his other friends when they woke up in Soul Society. 'Still Geta-Boshi, she was exposed not only to me but to Aizen when he was near his transcendence. I just can't feel anything but guilt because if it wasn't for me they would never have been in danger to begin with.' _

_The scientist kept his eyes on the newest and now replacement for Karakura's protection of humans. The defection of Uryū was a serious blow, but he had to get Tatsuki up to par to replace the battle hardened warrior and her going with Ichigo and Tia was probably a stroke of luck. Plus the fact that she was not only able to use reiatsu but she had the added bonus of being an yōkai, a conduit of nature if he understood the principles of magic correctly. _

'_Ichigo I can't say it wouldn't of happened but the fact that she is also yōkai didn't help her odds. Sooner or later her family was going to have to tell her the truth of her own heritage. Either way she was going become part of some world, either yōkai or ours. Now she is in the very unique position of being able to bridge both. If her reiatsu levels continue to grow she will be a force to reckon with someday. You and the others will have a kidō practitioner on the same level as most of the senior Taichous Ichigo.'_

_Looking at Tatsuki as she fired off her first Hadō number one Shō at the dummy, setup earlier by Ururu and Jinta for her to practice on, was hard for him. The moment that she spoke the spell and it worked was a dagger in his heart, he couldn't help but hang his head to hide his shame._

'_Ichigo.'_

'_Yeah Kisuke.'_

'_I can't tell you what you should feel right now.' Urahara had seen his face before he hid behind his bangs. 'But I can say that if she has to learn from anyone while she is at Yōkai Academy, I have absolute confidence in your ability to keep her safe while you train her. There is no one I would trust with keeping his friends safe more than you Ichigo. Just as I believe in you, you should believe in her. As I said before she had the odds stacked against her from the beginning Ichigo, only you can make sure she makes to the finish line and the only way that is going to happen is if you don't doubt your own abilities to protect. Masaki-sama had it right to name you as she did, you truly are the pinnacle of what your name means, you have yet to fail any of them. Just believe in your own strength and it will all fall into place.'_

'_Thanks Kisuke. Sometimes you aren't the ass you pretend to be.'_

'_Don't let my kitty hear you say that. I have a reputation to maintain.'_

'_You and me both Geta-Boshi. You and me both.'_

As they approached their separation point, Ichigo couldn't help but feel peaceful for the time being. Not about going to a new school but the fact that not only one of his loves would be with him, but his oldest friend would be there as well. If he was going to pull this off, he was going to need the both of them to help him. Tia's experience alone was worth more than any amount of training he could give his soon to be kohai. Tatsuki brought with her not only her fierce attitude but years of karate training as well. Now that he thought about it, between the three of them they had a shitload of combat and competition skills at their disposal.

"Ichigo we will see you tomorrow alright."

Turning to look at Tatsuki, he nodded his head. "Sure thing Suki. Everyone come over about four thirty before dinner, I guess this way we can spend as much time together."

"Sounds good. I'm going with Mila-Rose tonight. My last sleep over until we get home Ichigo, so goodnight to you and Tia."

"Goodnight Tatsuki. Goodnight Chad. Goodnight Mila-Rose, Apachi. Make sure you get Orihime into bed when you get home and give her my regards Apachi."

"I will Harribel-sama."

"Apachi, we are now Shiba's as such you are now family. No more sama even in private."

Bowing from her personal perch of Chad, she smiles at her fellow arrancar. "Okay Tia."

They watch as their friends head off to Orihime's apartment before heading back home themselves. The walk was quite for the most part, the occasional sounds of the town around them breaking the silence. His hands felt warm as always, even when no one was around he still insisted on holding hers. A sense of comfort settled over her as they walked home. Tomorrow Otou-san and the girls would come home, they'd have a huge dinner and then… Then they would have to say good-bye for the rest of the school year and possibly longer if things got out of hand. She was not looking forward to leaving so soon after finally finding a family, but if even half of what the yōkai said was true it would be up to them to fight again.

She didn't even realize they were home until Ichigo stopped suddenly. Looking up at him, he seemed to be in his own daze as he stood before the door, just looking at it.

"Ichigo are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Sighing as he got his keys out, he nodded then stopped. "After tomorrow night, I am leaving home again Tier. The twins are not going to be happy about that, and I really don't want them hating me for it."

Grabbing Ichigo and pulling him into a hug, she laid her head on his chest. "I am leaving behind my girls as well Ichigo. It will be the first time in years that we will be separated for such a length of time. The only saving grace is that they won't really be alone, they have Orihime, Chad and our kazuko to help them through this."

"I know Tia. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for us, so why don't we take a bath and go straight to bed, ok?"

Kissing him lightly she agreed. "Yes Ichigo. A bath does sound good right now."

XXXX

One adult, two young preteens and one teenage arrancar make their way wearily into the Kurosaki household with an air of doom. Said cause of the this feeling was the fact that the two youngest musume just found out that their ani was being shipped off to a boarding school, as well as the older girl they called onee-sama. To put it bluntly, Kurosaki Isshin was lucky to be breathing still.

'Damn! She hits just like her ani did when he was that age.' Isshin cracks his jaw as he opens the door.

As he held open the door, Yuzu glared at him with blood shot eyes, Karin punched him again in his gut, while Sung-sun shows only pity as she quietly passed him. Before he could even close the door, the sounds of two sets of sock covered feet went bounding up the stairs, followed by a crashing door. He couldn't help his smirk as the sounds of his youngest kodomo-tachi started crying as soon as the made entry into his oldest musuko's and musume's room.

Isshin and Sung-sun wisely stay downstairs as the twins could be heard expressing their feelings about Ichigo and Tia's imminent departure. First there was a lot of shouting and crying, soon followed by hushed tones and quite talk, the last and best sign was the sound of laughter and giggles as the four made their way downstairs. Sung-Sun got up and went straight to Yuzu to make sure she was alright; Karin and Ichigo made a beeline for the couch and put the television on without a word.

"How did it go?" As Isshin eyes his oldest musume.

Tier smiles as she watches Sung-Sun and Yuzu start making a list for tonight's dinner, Ichigo and Karin were going to the park later for a impromptu football game with her friends, he was on her team.

"They were extremely upset at first Otou-san but we got them to calm down so we could explain that Ichigo had to make up for his missing days at a special school. I told them I was going because truthfully I don't want to leave his side. We made them understand that the others will all be around in case they needed help, and we promised to call at least three times a week. They are sad but they understand the situation now. Also you have to buy them each something to make up for sending us away."

Isshin's head whips around but Tier had already made her way into the kitchen. Guessing that the hit to his wallet would be worth the price of his girls not killing him in sleep was worth it, he chalked it up to a good job by his oldest two.

'Masaki, our kazuko is getting bigger and bigger. I know you would be proud of him and who he has brought to our home.'

Looking at Yuzu flanked by a former Espada and former Arrancar, all with smiles as they go over the list for dinner, Isshin couldn't help the shit eating grin. His musuko had some serious taste. First the violent and beautiful Kuchiki hime, followed by the deadly but gorgeous former Espada, Ichigo somehow grabbed two of the most beautiful souls he has ever met to be his soul mates.

Rukia had been an instant joy when she showed up openly the second time around. Karin and Yuzu were both drawn to her gentle but stern ways. It also helped that she kept Ichigo on a tight leash and didn't let him get away with anything. When he disappeared to train with Sinji and the others, she held them together, telling them he was alright and would be home soon. It was a hard day when she had to leave with her onii-san and Zaraki-Taichou; he had to erase their memories temporarily until the Winter War was over. He unsealed those memories when Karakura returned the World of the Living and sat them down for a long and overdue talk. He had no choice the minute Kisuke called and told him that Ichigo was in a deep coma.

A coma that was tied in with the second newest musume that came into his life. He had to admit to himself that he was furious with the tactic that Shougetsu used to ensure the Espada's health. For two weeks he lived in constant worry that somehow his boy was going to die while his soul was linked to hers. But when the day came that they had performed that most sacred of kidō, he was left speechless. All he wanted was to know was why? Why did Ichigo bond his soul to her? When she woke, he got his answer.

They had an intense conversation at first. The first hour there was some serious arguing over what had happened in Ichigo's inner world. That was followed by three hours of the most gruesome details of the young woman's life he as a chichi had ever had to listen to. When she finished her tale, she simply sat there not moving or saying a word. He sat there thinking one thing, how the fuck did she find the will to survive any of it. And that was the answer, she survived and Ichigo accepted her despite what she lived through. His kid saw the woman still hidden inside of her, then grabbed and pulled her out of her hollow existence. Her heart became whole again when he gave her his. Two souls joined forever more; soon three when they got his third musume back home.

'I think I want at least six mago-tachi.'

XXXX

When Ichigo opened the door for the first of his friend's arrival, what he wasn't expecting was for Tatsuki to be in front of his house with three pieces of luggage. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, he pointed at the bags.

"You weren't told?"

"Told what Tatsuki?"

Face palming as she spied the grin on the over sized child of the Kurosaki family as he walked by the door, Tatsuki pointed at said idiot. "Your otou-san and my ryoushin thought it best if I stay here the night Ichigo, this way we can all leave together."

"KARIN!"

"WHAT ICHIGO!?"

"GOAT FACE IS BEING AN ASS AGAIN!"

"RIGHT!"

"Now Karin, it's not..." The sound of a man's body was heard as it hit the living room floor.

"Takes care of that. Come on in Suki. We'll find you a place for tonight." Ichigo said as he grabbed two of his oldest friend's bags.

"Sure thing Ichigo." Tatsuki looked over to see the head of the family face down just in front of the couch, Karin using him for an ottoman as she watched the Premier League rebroadcast. Following her friend upstairs, they went into his room where he placed her bags next to seven other bags already lined up.

"How many of them are yours?"

"Two are mine, the rest hers."

"Is there a problem Kurosaki-kun, Arisawa-chan?" The slight killing intent was hard to miss, especially when a head topped with blonde braids made itself visible between the two friends.

"Ah, no Shiba-dono." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki said without a hint of disrespect evident in their voices.

Smacking her mate upside his head, she turned to the young woman, with a smile. "So Tatsuki are you ready for this?"

Tatsuki made for the desk chair and sat with a heavy thump. She gazed out the window for a few seconds before turning back to the other two.

"To be honest, I am excited. I talked to my haha and chichi since that crazy priest told me what I was. They told me my family's history Ichigo, Tia from over three hundred years ago when they fled Europe. It seems that it took my family about a hundred and thirty plus years to immigrate to Japan. At first they had to hide their true forms by using glamour's to disguise their European ancestry. But over the generations by finding and marrying witches and mages of Asian and Japanese descent, they integrated so well with the population they no longer held onto the fear of the past. So they blended into a society none the wiser to who we really are, many have followed peaceful occupations in medicine and other social services. But they also told me about the darker side of my race, the evil that has and continues to be committed by rogue elements. Ichigo, if there is a war between humans and yōkai; I just want you to know I am on your side. You have always treated me as a friend, even now knowing what I am you still see me as the same. We will always be friends, yōkai and..."

"...? Ah Tatsuki, why did you stop?"

Tatsuki face contoured sheepishly as she mutters something.

"Tatsuki?"

"TATSUKI?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" She clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she shouted.

"I am so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to yell that, really."

"I am your friend Suki, always have been and always will be. That is my answer as to what I am."

"Thanks Ichigo."

The moment however got spoiled when Karin knocked on the door. "Hey Ichigo, Tia-onii-san, Tatsuki-san. Orihime, Chad, Apachi and Mila-Rose are here. Yuzu said dinner will be ready in about forty five minutes, so you have to entertain."

"We'll be right there Karin." Tia replied.

Ichigo was the first to leave the room, leaving the two women alone. Tiburon had slipped into his inner-world to give him a message from Tia.

Tatsuki was about to stand up when Tia stopped her.

"Tatsuki."

The way her name was spoken made Tatsuki take notice as to how serious things were about to get. She waited patiently for the Vizard to speak again, and when she did, it was not what she was expecting.

"Tatsuki, I will need your help in keeping Ichigo out of the fighting, at least in the beginning. He doesn't know this but Shougetsu has informed me that if he doesn't fight and uses his powers sparingly, she can complete their merger quicker."

Tatsuki remembers seeing the spirit for the first time the night she found out she wasn't human herself. If anything in the world radiated power, it was the spirit that now lived inside her oldest friend; she was also the power behind her own awakening. The martial artist almost fainted when she found out that the glass orb known as the Hōgkoyu was the source of both Aizen's and Ichigo's transcendent powers. The former died when Shougetsu choose Ichigo over him as the being to be her vassal. It also scared the shit out of her knowing that Ichigo was not really powerless, but was actually stronger and going to be even stronger in a year's time. It didn't stop her from punching him in the gut for lying to her. Smirking as she replayed that memory, she turned her head back to Tier and gave her support to the other woman.

"I'll help ya Tia, Kami knows he won't listen to either one of us though."

Tier then pulled her up out of the chair and embraced her lightly. "I know this is hard for you to understand Tatsuki, but this isn't just about me and Ichigo. It's about Rukia as well. I know you have questions but I ask that you wait until we are at Yōkai Academy."

Tatsuki returned the gesture, even if the only women she has ever hugged were family or Orihime. Knowing that she was going to be around the Espada for the foreseeable future brought out a sudden impulse in her. "Tia I can feel why you and Ichigo like to hug so much now."

Pulling away from the spiky haired woman, Tier looked speechless at first, before she found herself looking at grinning Tatsuki. That was when the she decides to pull her own arsenal out. Breathing very huskily into Tatsuki's ear, Tia watches her newest friend's face turn crimson. "You know Tatsuki, you and Rukia have the same petite figure. If you ever want to know what it's like, I'd be more than willing to show you."

"You aren't my type Tia. I like older men if you must know." Tatsuki smirked as she turned on her heels and started walking out the room. Pausing at the doorway, she said softly. "I want to you to know Tia, at first I was pissed at Rukia for stealing Ichigo from Orihime, or so I thought then. But seeing how happy Ichigo and Orihime are now, I guess I owe Rukia for helping bring them home safe and sound and the both of you for bringing back the old Ichigo. Ichigo...Ichigo was never the same after Masaki-sama died, but to see him smile more now because of you and Kuchiki, I could never thank the two of you enough."

Turning back once more to Tier, Tatsuki bowed formally to her. "Arigato Shiba Harribel Tier."

Tier bowed back in return. "Dōitashimashite Arisawa Tatsuki."

XXXX

Ichigo watches as his mate... no, who the hell was he fooling, his tsuma as she came walking down with a...giggling Tatsuki?

'What the hell happened after I left?'

"**Oh Ichi-kun do you really want to know?**" Tiburon whispers from his inner-world.

Panic over took his face as he tried desperately to close out the vixen zanpakutō spirit, but he wasn't quick enough as Tiburon replayed the teasing between the two ladies. For the first time in months Ichigo found himself the victim of a massive nosebleed, and the action did not go un-noticed by those around him.

Quirking an eyebrow at her ani, Karin had to ask. "Ichigo, are you thinking something hentai again?"

Pinching his nose, he glared at his younger imouto as he tilts his head back. "No Dammit! I don't know why this happened Karin. So could you get me an ice pack so I can stop this?"

He sees his imouto's glare as she walks by him, instinct made him jump back a few feet as her leg zips out trying to catch his shin.

'Damn Midget taught her that.' He wants to laugh, but he knows Karin. If at first she fails, she will keep trying until she successes.

Orihime is suddenly at his side, he knows what she is about to do so he stops her. "I am okay Orihime. Just a little ice and I will be good as new. So don't use your Shun Shun Rikka for something this small.

"But Ichigo." Seeing her cute pout almost made him cave, almost.

Waving her off with a smile to let her know that he was okay, he sat there holding his nose patiently waiting for Karin to get back to him. Again he found himself on the outside looking in at his friends and family as they were conversing with one another. Tatsuki, Tia and her Fracción where sitting with Chad and Orihime at the dining room table. Goat-face was at the head as he was telling tales of his early days as a shinigami, and his time at the Shinōreijutsuin. Watching the faces they made as he reminisced about his pranks and the resulting punishments was something he never imagines he would get to see. After the Winter War he was terrified that they would somehow change for the worse. Somehow though they made it through the worst of it, even Orihime.

Orihime was his greatest regret. He knew she had feelings for him, the night she disappeared he had sensed her; he had known it was her that healed him when he woke the next morning. When Sou-Taichou refused to allow a rescue party to infiltrate Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was furious with the old man. It was the accusation that she went there willingly that was the final straw for him. Deciding he was going anyway was his first and only choice as far as he was concerned. It was her safety that he prioritized before anything that Soul Society had decided.

The rescue however didn't go as planned, the Espada proved to be more powerful then he could of ever imagine. Ulquiorra showed him how truly weak he was during the course of their battle for the healer. If Shiro didn't step in when he did, he would died and Aizen would be ruling the afterlife. An unconscious shutter went through his body thinking of what would of awaited his friends and family if that had happened.

He looks at the table where she was sitting next to Tier, a smile on her face as she wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. It was that face, the face of innocence he always wants to her to have, not the one that for a split second showed him the grief of her soul.

'I took away her only other chance.' He sighs as felt a weight suddenly next to him.

Looking up to see Karin had sat on the arm of the recliner while handing him his ice pack and a towel. Nodding his silent thank you to his imouto, he uses the towel to stem the blood, while placing the ice pack on his nose.

"You're going to fight again aren't you Ichigo?" Karin spoke above a whisper; she was watching his face waiting for his reaction.

What ever she saw, she cut him off. "Don't lie please Ichigo. I know you are thinking of lying, because I know when you move your eyes, mouth and scrunch your eyebrows a certain way you are going to. It was the same when you denied you were a shinigami the first time. I... I won't tell Zu, but please tell me the truth this time."

"Tonight come to our room when Yuzu is asleep. Karin I promise you I'll tell you the truth, just keep it from her, I don't want her to worry about me, ever again." Ichigo never took his eyes off of the table where his other twin sat.

"Promise you will come home. I can't do it again ani. First with haha, then with you when you were in that coma. I don't want to wake up one morning without you there Ichigo. We don't have the same memories of haha as you do, but we both remember how you changed when she died. I don't want to become like that if you die Ichigo, even if we have Tia, Sung-Sun and Rukia, they aren't our ani."

Ruffling his imouto's hair, he pulled her into a quick hug, while whispering. "We will tell you the truth, but you have to keep it from everyone. Even any shinigami you see. Karin no one, I mean no one can know about me or where I am going. OK?"

"Promise." She said as she returned his hug. Getting up quickly before anyone saw them, she smacks him in the head as she walks away. "That's because you were thinking about Tia-nee perversely Ichi-nii."

'Thanks Tiburon.'

"**NO PROBLEM ICHI-NII.**" Ichigo internally glared at Shiro's mate. Before the zanpakutō spirits faded, he could of sworn he heard one of them snickering at him.

"She got you busted ne Ichigo?" Tia said as she wraps her arms around him.

Looking at her face, he blushes slightly as he finally pulls the towel and ice pack away from his nose. "Yeah, couldn't help it though. I never knew Tatsuki could be so damn...?"

"Never knew she had a sense of humor that flirtatious. She is very surprising Ichigo and I like that about her. It really is no wonder that she and Orihime are best of friends. However I do wonder if she was telling me the truth in her taste?"

Looking at the beauty in his arms, he wonders too if Tatsuki's taste really did lean that way. 'Best stay out of it. I'd only get in trouble if I got involved with what ever she's thinking.'

"Hey you two get a room would ya!" Tatsuki shouted as she and the rest stood watching the two hold each other.

The two lovers slowly broke apart as they felt everyone's eyes on them. Both began blushing deeply that they were so absorbed in their own world, they forgot they were in living room in full view. Everyone watching could see that the two really did love each other and they made a gorgeous couple. Isshin broke the out in his usual antics as he ran to the oversized poster of his late tsuma.

"OH MASAKI! OUR MUSUKO HAS DONE IT, HE BROUGHT HOME THE FIRST OF OUR LOVELY MUSUME'S! I WILL BE A ..." This time it was Sung-Sun who ended his rant, but not for long. "MASAKI OUR NEWEST TREATS ME JUST AS HARSHLY AS ICHIGO! WHY OH WHY!?"

"SHUT IT GOAT-FACE!" All of the Kurosaki kodomo-tachi shout at the same time.

From there it was a peaceful night with dinner and a one last gathering of friends before the new chapter in their lives began.

XXXX

Ichigo and Tia let Tatsuki have the shower first in the morning, opting for that extra few minutes of sleep. The talk with Karin the night before had been rather tense in the beginning. She didn't understand why Ichigo and Tia had to be the ones doing this 'favor' for Geta-Boshi. Finally Tia told her the whole story, from when Ichigo and she trained in his inner-world for two years, until the meeting a few nights ago with the representative of the Yōkai world. Karin looked at both her ani and ane incredulously when the story was finished.

_"You mean to tell me that besides shinigami and hollows, there are real monsters in the world. You two are pulling my leg." _

_Ichigo was on the floor with Karin, Tia's legs dangling over his shoulders as they talked to his black haired imouto. "It's true Karin, if you need proof just go see Geta-Boshi sometime. He will show you."_

_"Why the hell would he do that for me Ichigo? I am just some eleven year old kid."_

_"You are a future shinigami Karin."_

_His imouto eyes went wide at that statement. "What?"_

_To see her ani's face as he spoke the next few sentences gave her the chills. "Karin, everyone of us who are spiritually aware can feel the growing reioryoku inside of you. I am not the only one who has a massive reserve of reiryoku, you do as well. It must run in the kazuko, because even with the late start she has, Yuzu will one day possess the same levels as you. Sung-Sun has already felt the growth and it won't be long before she starts seeing spirits and hollows. That is one of real reasons why they are staying behind, to protect you and Zu while your power develops. Goat-face and Urahara are going to be monitoring your levels and as soon as it's safe they are going to start teaching you both. If and when you are ready, you will begin your path as I did. Only if you want to Karin."_

_She blankly stared at her ani as she thought about what he told her. She could become a shinigami one day. SHE COULD BECOME A SHINIGAMI._

_"HELL YA!" She shouted._

_"Damn Karin." Ichigo said with a laugh. "Wake up the whole house why don't you."_

_"Sorry Ichigo, but I couldn't help it. Me a shinigami, for real." Then she got quiet suddenly, staring at the floor. "Do you think I can do it?"_

_Ichigo reached over to touch her face, lifting her chin to look her in her eyes. "If anyone can do it, it's you Karin. Just be ready for when you are training though. Yoruichi and Kisuke are not lenient in the least."_

_She scoffed at that. "That perv. Really Ichigo he seems too lax."_

_It was his turn to scoff at his imouto. "You would think so. So I'll tell you what, go to the shouten Monday, Wednesday or Friday and watch the others train. When you see what they have to endure just to get started let me know what you think then. You'll be surprised to know that 'perv' and 'kitty-sensei' are really the toughest people to have training you. I know because I barely survived the first time."_

_"Okay Ichigo. I get it. It's going to be tough." She was still smiling though as she stood up to leave. She paused however when she was looking at Tia. She must of had an internal argument before she asked her next question. "Tia, why is Sung-sun so protective of us? I know we just sort of became her kazuko, but she is really takes our safety seriously."_

_The older ane looked at her imouto with a gentle smile but far away look. "She and I had almost the same life when we were alive Karin. We both had imouto's who we worried about at the time of our deaths. I think mine made it, but I am not sure of Sung-sun's. In time she might tell you, but all I know now is that she is going to make sure she doesn't fail this time around. She loves you both as much as I and Ichigo do. That is why she will never let you two be harmed by anything. She is especially worried about Yuzu because she has yet to see what you do, you can at least hide it for now, but she can't and that makes her vulnerable for now. We don't want to leave but if we don't there really isn't anyone else to stop this war should it come. When my Fracción decided to stay, it was a huge relief for your ani and I. So don't you worry about hollows or anything for now. The girls will take care of them, as well as Orihime and Sado-kun."_

_"What about Goat-face?"_

_"Yeah he'll help out now and then too. He has a special Kaizō Konpaku to replace him in an emergency. Old Geta-Boshi made sure that no one could tell that chichi left his gigai if he had to." Ichigo told her. _

_Karin gave Ichigo a hug and Tia a kiss before she left. "Night Ichi-nii, Tia-nee. See you in the morning."_

_"Good night Karin." Both said at the same time._

_Tilting his head up to look at Tier, Ichigo gave her gentle tug on her leg. "I guess we got nothing to worry about?"_

_Tia smiled back down at him. "I guess not Ichigo. Come to bed now, it's going to be long day I think."_

Soon Yuzu was knocking on the door before walking in. She immediately went to Tier and lay down on top of her oldest ane now. Smiling as she heard Tier's protest, Yuzu gently began to trail one finger tip along the side of the sleeping beauty's toned stomach muscles. Ichigo watches as his imouto begins her torture of the Vizard, he knows it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens, and sure enough it does. Shooting straight up and grabbing Yuzu at the same time, Tier looks at her younger imouto with a evil grin. The Tickle War begins. He is out of the bed before he becomes a casualty as has happened in the past. Picking up both of their shower accessories Ichigo leaves the room as the sounds of two squealing girls begin in full.

"Yuzu!"

"Tia-nee!"

Ichigo leans against the wall opposite of the bathroom and immediately goes to see his spirits, never noticing the door opening to reveal Tatsuki clad only in a towel.

Tatsuki was ready to blast her friend when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. She had heard the laughter coming from his room, and still Ichigo didn't react. Worried at first, she was about to shake him when a voice spoke to her.

"He's okay Tatsuki. He is just in his inner-world now that's all." Karin said as she paused before the older girl. "You will get used to it after awhile, Tia does it a lot when she is home."

"You know?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"They told me last night. Don't tell Yuzu though, she isn't suppose to know okay?"

"Sure thing. Ah could you do me a favor though, let me get into your room before you bring him around alright?"

"Okay, but you better hurry, Yuzu and Tia are done." Tatsuki stealthily makes her way to the twin's room.

Ichigo focuses back to the world around him, he looks at the empty bathroom perplexed for a second. 'When did that happen?' Shrugging his shoulders he enters, never seeing his oldest friend looking at him from the cracked door of his imouto's room.

'Ichigo.' She looks to see the same worried look as hers on Tier's face as she steps into the hallway, she stares at where Ichigo just entered. Both women give the unspoken pledge again.

'Not alone this time.'

XXXX

The three teens leaving were standing outside in the cold winter weather, the sun barely cracking over the horizon to bring its weak warmth. All around them are their mutual kazuko and friends, even Kisuke and shouten showed up to see them off. As they stood there waiting, Kisuke gives Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki each a package.

"Oi, what's this Geta-Boshi?" Ichigo is eyeing his with suspicion however.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun, just a care package Tessai and I concocted for you. It will help with your 'studies' with Tatsuki. Also some 'aids' for when you or Tia need to ehmm…Ah take care of things."

A strong slap almost drops the hentai shouten owner to his face as Yoruichi gives him the look of death. "Not that Ichigo, the other thing sort of like Kon, but a little less hyper. Also your old form is packed in there somewhere as well, you or Tia can use it now. You never know what kind of situation you will run into at your new school. One last thing, your new phones, they will let you call 'anywhere', so you don't have to worry about a bad cell signal ever. Free of charge of course, a perk from the Shiba Clan it seems."

Quirking an eyebrow at his mate Ichigo mutters. "Must be nice to have rich relatives."

He is almost dropped by his chichi. "Shut it Ichigo. The Shiba's are not like the other Noble Families, they don't treat people like crap regardless of their station in life. Something I expect you to live up to."

"Sorry chichi. Sorry Tia."

Kissing him on his cheek, Tia smiles at him. "You can make it up to me with a date once we are settled in at Yōkai Ichigo. Anywhere I want should do."

All talking ceased when a strange bus turned onto the street. It was very old looking, yellow in color with a green stripe down the center of it. The weird thing was how quite it seemed, as if it was a ghost itself. The bus pulled to a stop in front of the gather group of people and when the door opened, almost everyone got creeped out by the man with glowing eyes. Yuzu and Karin however where kept from seeing him by Isshin and Yoruichi.

"You three the new students going to Yōkai?" The strange man asks.

"Yeah that's us." Ichigo answered.

"Well say your goodbyes, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Turning back to his kazuko, he and Tia give the twins and Sung-sun a hug and kiss each. Each of their friends give a hug or handshake, for the girls a kiss on a cheek is given after their hugs. Yoruichi hugs Ichigo tightly as she whispers in his ear. "I will let her know how things are going Ichigo."

Tatsuki and then Tia file onto the bus, both looking back at everyone, each giving a long look before the find a seat. Ichigo himself looks at everyone, his crying imouto's and Orihime. To the steadfast gaze of his best friend Chad, to the neutral looks of the three shinigami and Sung-sun that stand behind all of them.

"Take care." Is all he says.

Then the chorus begins.

"Bye Tatsuki, Tia, Ichigo we will miss you."

"Ichi-nii, Tia-nee, Tatsuki-chan come back to us."

"Take care musuko, musume, Tatsuki."

"Have fun Tia and Ichigo. Keep them out of trouble Tatsuki."

"Later guys."

"Kurosaki-kun, Shiba-chan, Arisawa-chan make us proud."

"Later Ichigo, Tia-nee, Tatsuki. Don't forget our birthday's Ichigo."

As the last to step on to the bus, Ichigo turns and gives one last wave, his own eyes slightly moist as he looks over his imouto's, chichi and his friends. He looks straight at Tia to see her pat the seat next to her. He makes his way to her and she lets him have the window. They all look out the window for as long as they can see those they are leaving behind. Soon they are out of sight of the Kurosaki Clinic and on their way to their new school.

"So it begins Ichigo, Tia."

Tia grabs Tatsuki hand from across the aisle. "Yes Tatsuki, now it begins. Are you sure this is what you want?"

A quick tightening of the Vizard's hand and she knows she can't back down. "I am ready Tia. I want to become strong like you and Orihime. I want to fight for once, no longer a spectator in this world."

"Then we will train you Tatsuki. But know this, Ichigo and I have had the harshest of sensei, you will receive no special treatment as well. We will make you survive what is to come." The voice belongs not to the gentle Tia she has known but to a battle hardened warrior. Tatsuki just nods her head.

Both turn to see if Ichigo has anything to say, but all they see is a sleeping young man. His eyes closed and his breath slow and steady.

"You didn't? Did you?"

Tia shaking her head. "No, he must have been up all night again. I will kick his ass when we get settled."

'You're fucked Ichigo.'

XXXX

Ichigo woke up out of his sudden nap, Shougetsu insisted for some reason she wouldn't say why though. He looked out the window to see they were approaching a tunnel of some sort. He looked down and smiled as he brushed some blonde hair out of the way, he loved looking at her sleeping face. Looking over, he saw Tatsuki was now sleeping as well, a pair of earbuds evident for her iPod, and a bit of drool forming. A quick flash was all the indication of future blackmail.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo." The cigar smoking man said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know Yōkai Academy is one scary ass place right?"

Closing his eyes he decides to play along but by his rules. Two golden irises surrounded by black sclera are followed by the strange echo of hollow Ichigo. "**I have seen shit that would make you cry for your haha, driver-san. Don't think I will fall for something that lame.**"

'Holy Shit! It's true, he is…'

"Sorry, but did a cat get ya tongue driver-san?" Now the normal voice of Ichigo asks.

Then the tunnel started and Ichigo was glad that he was awake. He didn't even realize he was recording the colors swirling all around the bus as it headed deeper into the abyss. The driver never said a word, but Ichigo could feel his stare none the less. Soon though it was over, the light suddenly flooded his eyesight and when his vision returned, he thought that maybe for a second he was still sleeping.

'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

Looking towards the front of the bus, he saw the driver had turned in his seat, grinning as he put his arms over one another.

"So Kurosaki-sama, what do you think?"

"Where the fuck are we?" Ichigo asked stunned finally.

Laughing the bus driver said.

"Welcome to my World Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome to Yōkai Academy."

XXXX

AN: Well there you have it, the prologue for Welcome to my World. WHAT!? Yes that is technically my prologue for this story, pretty damn long eh? Anyway I am off to start up Destiny's Path again and yes things start to heat up between Ichigo and Miya, no Orihime or Tia still but that is for a reason. Have to build up to their eventual arrival but when it happens you are going to strangle me when I hit you with it. I really can't wait to make you do your OMG or WTF moment, but alas I must insist you wait. Even worse you now have a tease for what is to come. So if you are new or returning reader make sure you keep a look out for the next chapter of Destiny's Path. One last note, it has been stewing in my brain but I have to ask for a general opinion. I don't know how many of you have read Vampire Love or the adopted version, either way I have been thinking of doing my own version. Just something to think about I guess, let me know what you think, I am hoping that either of the other author's continue their own, but I have a few ideas that are different for how to begin mine. So again let me know and hopefully you will follow over to my other story.


End file.
